Vampire Prince
by Blaire Naomie Lee Riddle
Summary: Tai hat sich in einem Jahr sehr verändert. Was mit ihm los ist un warum er nur nachts Raus geht und was seine Neuen Freunde auf sich haben?. LEst es selber
1. Chapter 1

Hy Leute.

Schön endlich bei zu sein. Wie gesagt mein Name ist Blaire Naomie Lee Riddle und ich bin 20 Jahre alt. Fanfiction sind mein Leben. Vor allem ungewöhnliche Parings und Dark Fanfiction leibe ich über alles. So genug gelabert. Viel Spaß mit Vampire Prince

Parings: Tai und Matt

Vampire Prince

Epilog

_Hallo leute meine Name ist Naomi Kamiya ja ihr habt richtig gehört Kamiya ich bin Tais Tochter. Ja das kommt jetzt überraschend doch das wird sich in der Geschichte klären ich komme zwar erst in der Mitte doch sie ist cool. Ich will euch heute die Gesichte über meinen Vater erzählen und über die Qualen die er erleiden musste. Also viel Spaß." _

Kapitel 1

Es sind zwei Jahre vergangen seit die Digiritter Deadmon mit Hilfe aller Digiritter in der Welt besiegt haben. Die 2.Generation hatte weitgehend nun die Führung der Digiwelt in der Hand die 1.Generation hatte nur noch wenig Zeit sich um die Digiwelt zu kümmern. Sie waren alle mit ihrer Zukunftsplanung beschäftigt. Besonders tai sah man nur noch wenig in Begleitschaft mit den alten Digiritter. Doch der Jahrestag der Digiritter blieb natürlich der 1.8.

„Man ich freu mich alle Widerzusehen, sagte Daves." „ja man siehst sie nur noch wenig, sagte Codi." „Ja, sagte Tk, leider." Kari sah zu Boden. „Kari ist was." „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Tai er will heute nicht kommen." „Was." Yolei sah sie an. „Warum nicht Kari." „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Ken sah auf. „er soll sich seit seinen Urlaub in Amerika verändert haben." „Stimmt, Er ist immer nur abends fast aktiv am tag hockt er in seinem Zimmer am Computer. Ich mach mir wirklich sorgen." „mach dir keine Sorgen Kari." „Matt." Matt kam und grinste. „du kennst doch Tai oder er hat bestimmt mal wieder Stress in der Schule oder so das geht vorüber glaub mir er kommt bestimmt heute." „hoffen wir es."

Eine Stunde später waren alle Digiritter außer Tai versammelt. Daves streiten mal wieder mit Yolei. Alle lachten.

„Na Tai." Tai beobachtete die Freunde, er hatte sich an einem Baum gelehnt und rauchte eine Zigarette. Er trug schwarze Sachen und eine Kett in form einen Hexagramms. „Du bist spät dran Kira." Ein Junge trat neben Tai der auch schwarze Sachen anhatte. „Sorry doch meine Mutter hat mich einkaufen geschickt." Tai sah ihn an. „Das sind also die Digiritter." „Ja genau." „Warum bist du nicht dabei." „keine Lust und…" „Hast du Angst dass sie es raus finden." Tai sah zu Boden. „Könne man so nennen sie wären doch bestimmt geschockt." Kira strich Tai über die Wange und greinte wobei zwei scharfe Reißzähne zum Vorschein kamen. „Kira…nicht hier." Kira nahm die Hand runter. „Du bist nun mal was du bist." „Weil du es aus mir gemacht ahst." „Wolltest du es nicht." Kira sah ihn grinsend an. Tai lächelte auch bei ihm kamen zwei Spitze Zähne zum Vorschein. „Doch…ich wollte es." „Du bist nun mal ein Vampire sogar ein besondere Vampir denn es gibt nur wenig die am tag rumlaufen können uns beiden kann kein Sonnenlicht was antun." „Ja, sagte Tai." „Sie werden es eh raus finden Tai." „Ich weiß…gibt's was Neues." „ Sie halten sich noch zurück ich schätze sie werden in der Nacht aktiv werden." „Typisch für Shimanen." „Ja." „Verzeih da sich gesagt habe dass du mich zum Vampir gemacht hast, du ahst mich gerettet." „Ein Shiman hat dich gebissen Tai ich konnte dich nicht streben lassen also musste ich dich von einem zu uns machen verzeih du mir." „Quatsch." „Gehen wir." „Gut."

Daves sah auf. „Tai, sagte er." „Was, sagten alle." Alle folgten Daves Blick zu den zwei Jungen die gerade gehen wollten. „TAI, schrie Karie." Tai zuckte zusammen. „Bemerkt, sagte Kira." „Ich habe nicht aufgepasst." Alle kamen angelaufen. „Bruder." „Was gibt es." Tai sah Kari an. „Warum kommst du nicht wir haben Jahrstag, sagte Matt." Tais augen blitzen. Matt sah Tai blass an. „Sorry ich habe keine Zeit wie man sieht." Alle sahen den Jungen an. „Hy." „Das ist Kira ein Freund aus Amerika er ist nur ein paar Tage hier." „aber tai du hättest ihn doch mit bringen können. Heute sind wir alle mal wieder zusammen wir sind doch Digiritter." „Nicht mehr Karie." „Aber…Tai." „Das war mal Kari ich will auch mein Leben normal weiter führen. Ich kann nicht immer in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte." „Tai…" Tai wollte gehen. „Tai." Tai drehte sich um. Matt wollte zuschlagen doch kurz vor Tais Gesicht hielt Tai ihn auf. „was…" Tai hielt matts Hand feste. „Wie..." tai ließ Matts Hand los und ging. Kira grinste und folgte dann tai. „Was für Reflexe, sagte Ken." „ja Tais Bewegung war zu schnell, sagte Izzy, man hat sich kaum gesehen." „Was ist nur mit Tai los." Matt schwieg. „Matt." „Er hat mir fast die Hand gebrochen." Alle sahen Matt an. „Er hat zugepackt das ist Wahnsinn." „Aber." „Entschuldigt mich." Karie rannte los. „Kari:"

Es war schon dunkel. Kari ging durch den park nach Hause. „Man ist das Dunkel hier." „Hallo miss." „Was…" ein Mann packte Karie. „Nein…ah lassen sie mich." Der Mann hielt Kari den mund zu und zerrte sie hinter einen Baum. Seine Hand wandere unter Karies Slip. „Mmmm…" Kari sah den Mann an. Seien zähne waren lang. „Sie..sidn.." „Ein Shiman, sagte der Mann, dein Blut.." „Ah., Hilfe." „Hier wird dich keiner hören." „Bist du dir so sicher." „Was…" Tai trat aus dem schatten heraus. „Lass sie los." „Du…" Er schmiss Karie zu Boden. Der gegen einen Baum knallte. Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor sah sie wie Tai seine Zähne zeiget. und mit einem Flog den Shiman tötet.

„Kari…" Karie öffnete die augen und sah in die augen von ihrer Mutter. „Mum…" „Oh Schatz." Die Digiritter kamen rein. „Kari." Karie setzte sich auf. „Kari geht's dir gut." „ Mir dröhnt der kopf was ist passiert." „Das wollten wir dich Fragen. Als tai…" „tai." Alle sahen Kari an. „Ja, sagte Tk, er hat dich hergetragen." „Mum machst du mir einen Tee." „Klar." Sie ging raus. „Wo ist tai." „Ich bin hier." Tai kam rein. Auf Tais Wange wa ein Kratzer. „Bist du….verletzt." „Nicht schlimm." „tai was ist da gestern passier ich versteh es nicht es. Dieser Mann sagte er sein ein Shiman." „Shiman, sagte Joe." Alle sahen Joe an. „Da musst du dich verhört haben Karie. Shimanen sind Vampire." „WAS." „Ja und Vampire sind Legenden." Tai sah zu Boden. „nein da glaub ich nicht, sagte Kari er hatte Spitze Zähne er wollte mein Blut wenn Tai nicht gewesen wäre dann…warte mal wie ahst du den Kerl überhaupt besiegen können." Alle sahen Tai an. „Darf man stören." Kira trat ein. „Wie ich sehen geht es dir besser." Kari nickte. Kira sah Tai an. „Du ahst dich mal wieder geprügelt du kannst es wohl nicht lassen Taichi Kamiya." „Sorry Lex meiner Schwester wäre sonst drauf gegangen." Kira lachte. „war auch nicht so gemeint bleib locker. Du hattest doch leichtes Spiel mit deinen Kampfkünsten." „Stimmt." „Was macht eine hübsche Lady wie du auch abends im Park, sagte Kira." „Ich wollte Tai hinterher ich wollte wissen was mit ihm los ist er war so…" „Karie, sagte Tai, hör mir bitte jetzt gut zu. Laufe mir niemals mehr hinterher verstanden." Alle sahen Tai an. Frau Kamiya kam rein was keiner bemerkte. „aber Tai…" „Ich will nicht das du mir nachspioniert wenn ich kein Bock habe was zu unternehmen nimm es hin bitte." „Taichi." Er sah seine Mutter an die zu schlug. Alle sahen tai an der eine rote Wange hatte. „du…" Tai sah sie an. „Was bildest du dir ein so mit deiner Schwester zureden Taichi…" Doch Tai holte seinen Rucksack stopfte ein paar Sachen rein. „Hörst du mir zu." „nein:" Alle sahen tai geschockt an. „Ich bin für ein zeit bei Kira." Tai ging. „Junger Mann bleib sofort stehen." Doch Tai war schon verschwunden. Kira sah Frau Kamiya an, auch die anderen. „Er muss nun mal seine Seele lösen das kapiert er nie." Er ging. „Was.." „Tai." Karie weinte. Frau Kamiya ging. „Karie, sagte Tk." „Was ist nur mit Tai los." „Dieser Kira ist dran schuld." „Was." Alle sahen Karie an. „Er bewirkt bei Tai etwas ich weiß nicht was doch Tai ist anders geworden seit er da ist." „Kari ruh dich noch was aus mein Schatz." „Gut." Die anderen gingen. Kari lag noch wach. „Tai…bist du etwa das wo für ich dich halte doch das kann nicht sein." Karie schlief ein.

Tai schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. „tai." „Verdammt." „lass mein Zimmer noch heile Ok." „Verdammt Kira verstehst du nicht sie hätten fast Karie…ich darf gar nicht daran denken.." Kira ging zu Tai und legte seine Hand um seine. „Kira…….." Kira zog tai zu sich. „psst….schon gut." Er zog Tai zu sich ran und küsste ihn. „Mmmm.." Kira löste sich von Tai und umarmte ihn. „…was ist Kira.so hungrig…" „ja…." Er zog Tai zu sich und strich ihm über den Hals. „Entspann dich Tai….." Kira zeigte seine Zähne und rammte sich Tai in den hals. Tai zuckte zusammen und sank zusammen Kira hielt ihn fest. „Ah…" Tai hielt sich Krampfhaft an ihm fest. Kira zog seine Zähne raus. Tai hing in seinen armen. „Du bist zu schlapp Tai.du hast lange nichts getrunken." Er zeigte Tai seinen Hals. Doch Tai löste sich von Kira. „Tai….." „nein…….." Kira setzte sich neben Tai aufs Bett. „Sei vernünftig du kannst so streben wenn du nicht trinkst." „und……." „Verdammt tai." Kira packte Tai und biss sich in seine Kehle. „Ahh……." Ira nahm Tais Hand. Tai drückte sie fest. Kira ließ von ihm ab. „trink los." Tai tat was ihm befohlen wurde. Kira schien es nichts auszumachen. Tai löste sich von ihm. „Siehst du.." Er strich tai über die Wange. Tais narbe verschwand. „Schon besser Tai." Tai konnte nicht mehr und fiel in Kiras Arme. Kira fing ihn auf und legte ihn ins bett. „Schlaf noch was bist die sonne untergeht."

Die Sonne ging unter und tai wurde wach. „Was….." „Na wieder wach." Tai setzte sich auf. „so ziemlich." „Meine Mutter ist für eine Woche weg das passt doch gut oder." „Ja ich glaube die würden einen Schock bekommen wenn sie…" Doch tai schwieg. „Kira wie bist du zum Vampir geworden." Kira sah zu Boden. „Das möchte ich dir heute noch nicht erzählen." „Gut das respektiere ich." „Können wir oder bist du noch nicht ganz fit." „Doch….aber ich muss noch nach Hause ein paar Sachen holen." „Gut gehen wir."

Karie und die anderen sahsen im Wohnzimmer. „Was machen wir heute jett wo wir alle mal wieder zusammen sind." „Gute Frage Daves, sage Joe, nun wie wäre es mit Kino." „nee, sagten alle." „Wie wäre es mit schwimmen." „nee." „wie wäre es mit Disco, sagte Matt, wir haben heute Abend im Bronze einen auftritt da könnt ihr mit." „Das Bronze, sagte Kari, da wo die geilsten partys sind und wo wir reinkommen würden." „Genau Kari ihr gehört zu mir." „Gute Idee, sagte Kari, Mum ist eh eine Woche zu Da gefahren das passt super." „Gut also gehen wir so um 22 Uhr also in 2 Stunden ins Bronze." „Gut dann gehen wir am Besten und zeihen uns um und treffen uns um halb wieder hier, sagte Yolei." „Gut." „Pass aber auf euch auf." Alle zuckten zusammen. „Kira wie bist du hier rein gekommen, sagte Matt." „Und wann, wir haben keine Türe gehört." Tai kam aus seinem Zimmer. In schwarzen Leder Sachen mit einem Schwarzen Kopftuch, einem Ohrring und eine Piercing in der augenbraun. Seine Harre waren schwarz und zu einen Zopf zusammengebunden. „Hey Tai deine Schwester will ins Bronze." Tai sah auf. „wenn sie will ich kann es ihr nicht verbieten." „was ist mit deinen haaren und Augen passiert, sagte Ken." „Kontaktlinsen und gefärbt was dagegen." „nein…" Tai schnappte sich seinen Rucksack. „Wo ist Mum." „Weg zu Dad, hat dein Benehmen nicht ertragen, sagte Karie ernst." „sie hatte schon immer schwache…." Doch Kira hob die hand. „Was…" „ Wir bekommen besuch." „Was hier…" „Ja." Tai sah zur Türe. „Geht in Karies Zimmer." „Was…" „ Los…" Kari nickte den verschwand mit den anderen. Doch sie beobachten die beiden. „warum gerade hier." „Dein Geruch." „Na toll soll ich jetzt duschen gehen." „Hey schanze mich doch nicht an." Die Türe sprang auf und zwei Männer kamen rein. „Hey die wir teuer, sagte Tai." Sie griffen an. Der eine zog ein Messer. Tai machte einen Salto und wich geschickt aus. „Wow, sagte Matt." Tai trat ihm das Messer aus der Hand packte ihm am arm und warf ihn gegen die Wand. Auch Kira. „und nun…" „Wir können ihr nicht ernst machen." Tai sah die beiden an. „Verschwindet bevor ich mich vergesse," Die beiden rannten weg. Die anderen kamen raus. Tai versuchte die Türe wieder einzuharken. „Toll diese Diebe heut zu Tage haben kein benehmen." „Was waren das für Typen die waren ja ganz blass, sagte Karie." „U wenig geschlafen, sagte Kira lachende, Tai lass die Türe in ruhe." „Dann mache es besser." „äh." Kira sprang auf nahm die Türe und schlug sie in den Rahmen rein. „Zu Frieden." „äh…ja.." Karie umarmte Tai. „Glück gehabt, sagte Kira, sonst wäre es böse ausgegangen." „Wir hätten die auch zu 12 fertig gemacht." „Diese Typen nicht, sagte Kira." Alle sahen Kira an. „Kira, sagte tai." „Schon gut schon gut ich bin schon still, sag mal können wir nun ins Bronze oder nicht Spike wartet schon." Alle sahen tai an." Ihr geht auch." „Ich bin fast jeden Abend da." Tai nahm seinen Rucksack. „Bis nachher dann." Tai drehte sich um Karie fiel auf das die Narbe weg war. „wie." Tai und Kira gingen


	2. Chapter 2 Dunkle Geheimnisse

Hy Leute. Hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Es geht weiter. Heute erfahrt ihr etwas mehr über Tai

Kapitel 2

Matt und die anderen betraten das Bronze. „Wow, sagte Tk, coole Hütte hier." „Ja die ganzen reiche sind hier." „Wie kommt Tai dann hier rein:" „Keine Ahnung Ken, sagte Karie." Sie sah sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Jungen der an der Bar sahs. „Da ist Tai." „Ja." Kira und ein junge namens Spike sahsen neben ihm. „geht schon mal vor ich komme nach, sagte Karie." „Gut." Sie gingen. Karie jedoch schlich sich zu tai.

„Man Spike. Ich könnte dir den Kopf umdrehen…warum hast du den Shiman nicht getötet, sagte Kira," „Weil er vorher weg war." „Der Kerl hat meinen Bruder zertrümmert." „ Sind verletzte." „Nein wir konnten eingreifen." „ und warum habt ihr sich nicht getötete." „"Weil die anderen sonst gesehen hätten." Tai sah zu Boden. „Du bist noch in deine Menschlichen Seit verliebt Tai. Sieh nun mal ein das du anders bist." „ Sie werden es eh bald erfahren sie sind nicht doof Tai." „Ich weiß." „Wir sind nun mal dazu geboren um die Shimanen zu töten." Tai hielt sich den Kopf. „Ist was." „Schon Ok." Kira sah Tai an. Auf der Bühne ging Licht an. Alle sahen ihn. Karie ging verträumt zu den anderen. „Karie, sagte Tk, ist was..." „was…nee." Matt betrat die Bühne mit seiner Band und begann zu singen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht das Matt zu gut singen kann, sagte Kira." „Doch das konnte er schon immer gut." Tai sah zu Matt. „Ja.." Kira sah Tai an. Doch plötzlich flogen die Türen auf dun 10 Männer kamen rein. „Nicht jetzt, sagte Tai." „Was, sagte Tk." Der eine Mann schnappte sich eine Frau und jagte seine Zähne in ihren Hals. Alle schreien. „das gibt es nicht, sagte Izzy." „Ein Vampir, sagte Joe, unmöglich." „Ein Shiman, sagte Karie." Matt ging zu seinen freunden. „Ich glaube es nicht." „lasst uns hier weg." „aber wie sie versorgen alle Ausgänge." „Ich habe Angst, sagte Yolei." Doch Karis augen ruhten auf Tai. „MÄNNER LOS PARTY." Doch Plötzlich sprang Tai auf und war einen Flog auf den Mann der sich auf

löste. Es herrschte nun Panik. Kira greinte. „Los geht's." Die Männer sahen Tai an. „Lasst sie in Ruhe verstanden." „Ihr seit das also die uns Jagen Slayers. „Genau." Spike Kira traten neben Tai und zücken Dolche." Tai griff an. Der Mann loste sich auf. „Wie, sagte Tk, ich habe nichts gesehen." Ein Mann griff Karie an die schreie. „Karie, sagte Matt." Tai machte eine Salto und jagte ihn dem Dolch in den Rücken der Mann löste sich auf. Karie sank auf die Knie und hustete. Tai stellte sich vor seine Freunde. „Spike schaff die Leute hirt raus." „ Mann griffen tai an. Tai währe geschickt ab und tötet den einen der andern sah ihn an. „Tag Taichi." „Lex…" Kira sah zu tai. „TAI NEIN…" Alle sahen Kira an. Spike auch. „Du wirst mit Lex nicht fertig Tai bitte." Lex grinste. „Lang ist es her. Du hast dich gemacht. Seiet ich dich gebissen habe." Alle sahen Tai an. Tai sah auf seine augen schwarz seine Zähne lang. „Tai, sagte Karie leise." Alle wichen zurück. „Oh wie ich sehen hat Kira dich zum Vampir gemacht." Lex zückte ein Schwert. Auch tai griff ein. Die beiden griffen an. „Tai verdammt, sagte Kira." Spike rannte zu den Digiritter. „los kommt." „aber Tai." „Der packt das schon." „aber.." Lex packte Tai und warf ihn gegen die Wand. Tai, sagte Karie." Lex hob Tai hoch und sprach ihn mit dem Schwert in den Magen. „NEIN, schrie Karie." „Spike, sagte Kira." „ja." „los jetzt." „aber nein Tai:" doch Spike zeigte seine Zähne. „Du bist…" „Los oder ich helfe nach":" sie rannten raus. Lex sah Tai an der am Boden lag. „immer noch schwach." Er verschwand. Kira rannte zu Tai. „tai..2 Er nahm Tai sachte hoch. „Tai…" Tai hustet. „Narr. Du wusstest doch das du keine Chance hast." „…Karie…" „denen gehst gut." Er hob Tai hoch und ging.

„Tai, sagte Karie wo ist er lasst mich zu ihm." Doch Spike hielt sie auf. „Sag doc auch…" doch alle sahsen geschockt auf dem Boden. „Spike bist du…" „Ein Vampir." Alle sahen ihn an. „Aber das geht nicht euch ich mein es gibt keine, sagte Izzy." „hat euch das gerade nicht genügt wollt ihr noch mehr sehen." „Nein, aber…" „Ist tai, sagte Matt…." Spike nickte. „ja er ist einer." Karie sank auf die knie. Kira kam mit Tai auf de arm raus. „Tai, sagte Karie." Spike sah zu Kira. „Lass uns gehen er braucht ruhe." Kira nickte. Kira schwebte vom Boden ab. „Was…schweben." Spike auch. „Tai, sagte Karie." Die drei verschwanden. „TAI." Karie sank auf die Knie. „das war es also was mit tai ist er ist tot na nun ja ein Vampire ich kann es nicht glauben er…" „Ich ahnte es, sagte Karie. Ich hätte es früher raus finden sollen:" „Karie." „Ich war so gemein zu mir er wollte uns doch nur schützen."

Am nächsten Morgen. Tai schlug die augen auf. „was…" „Tai.." Tai kam hoch. „was ist passiert." „Lex hat dir ein Schwert durch den Magen gejagt verdammt Tai wenn du kein Vampire wärst dann wärst du jetzt tot." Kira sah ihn an. „Wenn ich kein Vampir wäre würde ich Lex nicht kennen." Kira sah zu Boden. „ich verstehe deinen hass auf ihn Tai sogar sehr gut." „Nein." Tai stand auf. „nein das kannst du nicht er hat mich dazu gemacht ich war ein Mensch verstehst du und jetzt…." Tai sank auf die Knie. „Ich war auch ein Mensch Taichi. Ich liebte das Leben genau so wie du." Tai sah auf. „Ich dachte.." „das ich Freiwillig zum Vampire wurde. Nein…es war vor ungefähr 50 Jahren ich war 16 und wollte einkaufen gehen. Da wurde ich von einem Vampire angegriffen. Er biss mich er machte mich zu einem Vampir. Erst ging ich nach Hause. Meine frühere Mum war geschockt entsetzt. Eines Tage überkam mich der Hunger ich tötete einen Menschen." Tai sah ihn geschockt an. „Ich ging zu dem Vampir der mich erschaffen hatte und schloss mich seiner an. Er war mein bester Freund geworden. Meine Mum hielt trotzdem zu mir. Doch bald musste ich begreifen das Vampir sein auch heißt zu töten um zu Überleben. Ich weigerte mich aber und als Strafe…...tötet der Vampire meine Mum und meine Freunde vor meinen augen. Es machte ihm Freude. Bald merkte ich sogesagt im Laufe der Jahre merkte ich da sich anders bin ich war stärker als sie das merkte auch mein Freund. Er fing an mich dafür zu hassen und ich wendete mich von ihm ab." „so war das…wie hieß dieser….warte sag nicht das Lex…….." „Doch." Tai stand auf. „Lex ist dein Erschaffer." „Ja er tat mir das gleiche an wie dir, deshalb wollte ich nicht das du gegen ihn antrittst du hast keine Chance, " „und Spike" „den habe ich vor 3 Jahren kennen gelernt er ist eine Art Bruder von mir." „Verzieh Kira." Kira nickte. Tai umarmte ihn. „Schon Ok." Tai ließ ihn los. „Tai ich muss die da was sagen." „Was denn." „Spike hat gesagt dass du nun ja ein Vampir bist." Tai sah ihn geschockt an. „Er hat was." „tai er musste außerdem war das doch logo oder nicht. Wenn da 10 Shimanen auftauchen und wir sau gut kämpfen dir ein Schwert durch den Magen gejagt wird und du hinterher keinen Kratzer mehr hast. Sie sind nicht doof Tai. Karie wusste eh bescheid." Tai sank auf die knie. „Verdammter Mist." „Willst du….zu ihnen." „Ja…ich schulde ihnen eine Erklärung. Aber erst nachher ich geh was spazieren." „Gut einverstanden." Tai ging. „Ach Tai…dein Herz ist so einsam ich kann dir nicht helfen da musst du leider alleine durch ich musste dich häufig belügen und die Wahrheit über mich kennst du auch noch nicht bald wird eine schwere Zeit auf dich zu kommen und du wirst mich dafür hassen." Tai stand an der Aussichtsplattform des Tokios Towers.  
„Ich wusste dass du hier bist." Tai zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. „Matt." „Du kommst immer hier her wenn was los war." Tai drehte sich wieder um. „Lass mich alleine Matt." Matt aber ging neben ihm. „Bist du wirklich ein nun ja…" „Ein Vampire, sagte Tai leise,…ja." „Wie…" „Längere Geschichte doch begonnen hat alles in Amerika ab da ist mein Leben zu Ende gewesen." Matt sah tai traurig an. „Hast du dich…..freiwillig." „nein…..niemals hätte ich das getan niemals…ich leibet das Leben und jetzt….würde ich am liebsten sterben wenn ich nicht schon tot wäre na ja so richtig tot ist man ja nicht." „Hat Kira dich dazu gemacht hat er es dir angetan." „Was heißt angetan er hat mir mein Leben gerettet sonst wäre ich tot." „Was…" „ tust du mir ein Gefallen Matt." „Klar was denn." „Trommel bitte heute Abend alle zusammen ich will mit euch reden wenn sie keine Angst haben." „Wie könnte man vor dir Nagst haben Tai." Tai sah Matt an. „Du bist für mich derselbe, wenn ich dich ansehe sehe ich immer noch den Jungen von der Digiwelt der mir immer geholfen hat und den Besten Freund den ich je hatte." Tai sah zu Boden. „Der ist tot." Matt hob Tais Kinn hoch und sah ihn im die Augen. „Nein…er lebt und steht vor mir." Tai grinste. Die beiden wussten nicht da Spike und Kira sie beobachtet. „Sieh an um die beiden brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen." Doch Kira sah zu Boden. „Kira, sagte Spike." „es siehst so aus als ob ich bald Abschied von Tai nehmen musste." „Ihr liebt euch doch oder nicht." „nein….ich ihn…aber sein herz gehört jemand anderes." „ du meinst Matt." „ja…" „ Er wird uns hassen wenn er erfährt wer wir wirklich sind und wer er ist." „Das müssen wir in kauf nehmen." „Der arme."

So das wars und geschockt? Tja was da wohl noch für Geheinmisse ans Lich kommen.

Blaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Hy hier kommt der Dritte Teil

Am Abend sahsen alle bei Matt zu Hause. Matt hatte ihnen nicht gesagt das Tai kommen wird. „Gute Idee so ein Video Abend, sagte Mimi." Karie sahs auf dem Boden und schwieg. „Karie, sagte Tk." Matt ging in die Küche. „na…"Matt zuckte zusammen. „tai wie…" „Sorry ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." „Wie bist du…nein warte lass die Erklärung lieber." „Du hast ihnen nichts gesagt." „Nein.." „dann mal los." Matt ging zurück. „Leute wir müssen reden." Alle sahen Matt an. „reden." „Ja Daves über tai." Alle sahen zu Boden. „Er ist ein Vampir, sagte Sora, ich habe angst vor ihm was heute gestern Abend im Bronze passiert ist außerdem ist Tai…keiner weiß ob er lebt." Karie sah zu Boden. „Er lebt, sagte Matt." Alle sahen Matt an. „woher." „Ich habe heute mit ihm geredet." „WAS." Karie sprang auf. „Wie gehst ihm ist er verletzt sag schon." Matt wollte gerade etwas sagen als die Türe aufgestoßen wurde. „Spike, sagte Karie." „Wo ist er…" Spike sank auf die Knie. „Wer, sagte Karie." Tai kam aus der Ecke und ging auf Kira zu. „Tai, sagte Karie." „Was ist passiert Spike." Tai half ihm auf und setzte ihn auf die Couch alle wichen zurück. „Lex hat…Kira." Tai sah ihn geschockt an und wollte los. „TAI NEIN." Tai bleibt stehen. Spike sah ihn an. „Du kannst nichts tun er ist zu stark." „Du kannst doch nicht von mir verlangen dass ich ihn sterben lasse." „Tai beruhige dich." Tai drehte sich um. „Mich beruhigen Spike. Kira ist in Gefahr in großer Lex ist ein Shiman und ich habe verdammten hass auf Lex denn er hat…" Tai ballte die Fäuste. „Tai…ich weiß das Lex dich zu dem gemacht ahst was du nun bist." Alle sahen tai an. „Doch überlege mal du bist ein Vampire nutze deine Gaben und mach nichts Unüberlegtes." „Lex will mich deshalb hat er Kira." „Wenn er was von dir will meldet er sich glaub mir." Tai nickte, „Tai, sagte Karie geht's dir gut?" Tai nickte. „ja." „Spike, sagte Matt, was trinken oh warte mal…" Spike lachte. Tai grinste. „nein danke noch nicht." „Ok, sagte Matt." Doch plötzlich zuckte Tai zusammen. „Tai?." „was…ist das…" tai schloss die augen seine Zähne kamen zum Vorschein und er zückte einen Dolch. „Hast du durst Spike," „was warum." Die Türe sprang auf und ein Shiman kam rein. „Oh….ja gerne." Der Shiman griff an Tai packte ihn und warf ihn gegen eine Mauer. „Warte…" Der Shiman sah Tai an. „Warum…" „Lex schickt mich er will dich sehen." „was will er." „ER will was mit dir besprechen er sagt du sollst heute Nacht um Mitternacht dort hinkommen wo der Schatten der Vergangenheit am größten ist wenn du nicht kommst wird Kira streben." „Spike." Spike packte den Shiman und entblößte seine Zähne. „Spike bitte draußen." „Ok." Er verschwand. Tai schloss die Augen und wurde in schwarzes Licht umhüllt seine Klamotten wurden schwarz ein Mantel bildete sich und eine Silber Dolch. „Matt hast du zufälliger Weise Mein Medaillon hier." Alle sahen Matt an. Matt warf es Tai zu. „ein Schwarzes Kreuz sagte Daves." „ja." Der legte es um." „Ich dachte ihr könnten Kreuze nicht ausstehen, sagte Izzy." Tai lachte. „das sind Märchen." „Verstehe." Doch tai hielt sich die Stirn. „tai was ist.." „Nichts." „ Du hast mal wieder nichts getrunken." Spike kam rein. Alle sahen tai an. „Kira hart Recht du trinkst zu wenig das ist dein Schwachpunkt." „Sorry doch ich steh nicht so auf Blut, schrie Tai." „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst du brauchst es nun mal als Vampir." „alt mir keine Predigt verstanden." „Warum schreist du so." „Warum wohl." „Jetzt reicht es, sagte Karie." Alle sahen Karie an. „Sorry, sagte Spike." „tai du brauchst Blut um zu überleben dann bitte geh trinken." Alle sahen Karie an besonders Tai. „aber Karie." Sie sah auf ihre augen waren voller Tränen. „Tai ich leibe dich ich will nicht das du stirbst bitte egal was du bist du bist mein Bruder." Matt nickte. „Siehst du ich habe es dir doch gesagt." Spike sah zum Kalender und wurde blasser als er schon war." „tai." „Was." „geh nicht zu Friedhof." „Was." „heute ist….Sommerwende." tai sah ihn geschockt an. „Heut kann er dich töten tai." Alle sahen Tai an. „ Das ist also sein Plan er will meine Machte." „du darfst nicht hin gehen." „Ich muss leider, sagte Tai leise, ich hole Kira wieder Spike. Lex hat ihn erschaffen er wird Kira töten wenn ich nichts tue." „tai hör mir zu hast du vergessen was Kira dir gesagt hat. Wenn Lex ihn mal in die Finger bekommen würde sollst du nichts machen denn er hat lange genug gelebt Tai." „NA UND." „Tai." „ER STIEHLT SICH JETZT NICHT EINFACH WEG UND LÄSST MICH ALLEINE." Tai ballte die Fäuste. „Kamiya." Lex erschien. Tai drehte sich um. Alle rannten in die Küche außer Spike und Tai. „lass ihn frei Du willst mich nicht ihn." Doch plötzlich erschien neben ihm Kira. „Kira." Doch Kira jagte Tai ein Dolch in die Schulter. „TAI:" tai sah Kira geschockt an. „Was…." Lex lachte. „Kira gehört zu mir." „nein das ist nicht war…" Doch Kira packte Tai und schlug ihn gegen die Wand neben der Küche und blieb dort liegen. Matt sah ihn an. „Tai…" Tai rappelte sich langsam auf. „was….hast du mit ihm gemacht." „Gar nichts er ist Freiwillig bei mir." „niemals." Tai sah Kira an. „sag mit das du nicht Freiwillig bei ihm bist." „Doch bin ich…" „Du Lügner.." Kira schickte einen Schockwelle auf tai. Tai blieb stehen. „ Tai mach endlich was, schrie Spike." „Nein." Doch plötzlich stand Matt vor Tai. „WAS." Tai sah es in

Zeitlupe wie Matt neben ihm zu Boden ging. „Matt, schrie Tk." Tai sah zu Matt. Tk lief zu ihm und nahm ihn in den arm. „Matt sag was bitte." Tk sah Tai hasserfüllt an. „Du hast ihn getötet ich hasse dich Tai." Alle sahen Tai an. Tai jedoch ging an Tk vorbei genau auf Kira zu der Schockwellen auf ihn jagte. „Tai." Doch tai zuckte nicht mal zusammen das Blut lief ihn von der Wange und Lippe und Stirn. Er packte Kira und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Lex wollte eingreifen doch Tai streckte die Hand aus und ein Schwarze Licht umhüllte Lex und warf ihn zu Boden. „Wow, sagte Spike." Tai sah Kira mit tränen in den augen an. „Warum ich dachte wir wären Freunde warum tust du mir das an." Kira lachte. „Es heißt nun Lebewohl Tai ich kann nichts mehr für dich tun du bist nun alleine in der Lage zu Überleben." „Was." „Das war ein Test. jeder Vampir muss das machen Tai Lex wusste nichts davon bitte besiege ihn ja es wird schwer werden doch ich weiß das du ihn besiegen wirst Tai du alleine kannst es schaffen…bitte pass auf die Welt auf die ich so leibe und auf dich verzeih mir Tai bitte wenn du die Wahrheit weiß verzeih mir." „ Aber Kira." Kira nahm Tais Hand wo der Dolch war und hielt sie an sein Herz. „Was tust du Kira." Kira strich Tai über die Wange. „ich habe dich geliebt Tai. Danke für alles." Er grinste und stach dann zu. „NEIN!." Kira sah Tai noch mal an. „Lebewohl und gib dir nicht die Schuld." Dann löste er sich auf. „Nein…nein…" Tai sank auf die Knie. „Kira, schrie Tai." Spike sah zu Boden ging dann zu Matt und heilte ihn. Matt schlug die augen auf. „was, sagte TK.. Matt du lebst." Spike ballte Die Fäuste. „es hat also begonnen." Tai weinte bitter. „Was, sagte Matt dun sah zu tai." „Tai." „Tai, sagte Spike, es musste sein es…" „Sei still sei einfach nur still." Lex erschien und sah tai an. „Sieh an er hat sich also geopfert um dir seine Kräfte zu übergeben." Tai sah auf. „Du Mistkerl du warst Kiras Freund du hast ihn zu dem gemacht was er war du bist schuld das er kein leben mehr führen konnte du hast sein Leben wie meines zerstört." Tai umhüllte ein schwarzes Licht seine Wunden schlossen sich. Lex wich zurück. Ein Schwert erschien. Tai ergriff e. „Ich mach dich alle." Doch Lex grinste. „Endlich bist du vollständig erwacht Taichi. Wir sehen uns bald wieder." Lex verschwand. Tai ließ das Schwert verschwinden und sank auf die Knie. „Mistkerl." Spike half Tai auf. „Geht's." „Ja." Tai sah zu Matt. „Danke…..Matt." Tai rannte zum Fenster und sprang raus und verschwand. „Tai, sagte Ken." Spike wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ist Kira…." Spike nickte. „Er wusste dass es soweit kommen würde, sagte Spike, Kira hat Tai seine Macht übertragen. Dieser narr. Er weiß doch genau was er Tai damit antut doch es muss leider sein." „Kira hat tai….geliebt, sagte Sora leise." „Aus ganzem Herzen….tai zuerst auch doch dann verlor er das Herz an jemand anderen." „Wer, sagte Daves." „Das wisst ihr genau doch Tai wird noch mehr leiden bitte unterstütz ihn und helft ihm." „Wovon redest du." „Sein Schicksal ist das der Welt.." Spike verschwand. Matt hielt sich den kopf. „Geht's Matt." „Ja.."

Es war ein fürchterlicher Sturm draußen. Die Digiritter waren noch immer bei Matt dun tranken einen Tee. „Habt ihr immer noch Angst vor Tai, sagte Matt." „nein es ist ur komisch doch er bleibt derselbe in seinem herzen, sagte Ken." „Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn wie es ihm wohl geht." „Es ist immer noch ein Sturm da draußen." Spike erschien. „Spike." „Ist tai hier." „nein warum…" „Ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden. Er unterdrückt total seine Aura." „Hast du mal auf dem Tower nachgesehen." „Wenn er da wäre ist er leichtsinnig bei dem Sturm da runterfallen würde sogar einen Vampir töten." Matt stand auf und zog sich die Jacke an. „Matt." „Er ist da..." „Du willst doch nicht da hin bist du wahnsinnig." „du kannst sterben, sagte Yolei." „Na und,…Tai braucht jemanden zum reden und wenn es keiner von euch tut mache ich es. Spike bring mich bitt zum Tower." „Gut." Die beiden verschwanden.

„Scheiße ist das kalt, sagte Matt." Spike sah sich um. „da oben, sagte er." Matt sah hoch. Tai stand auf dem Geländer und sah in den Himmel. „Geh schon mal zurück Spike ich komme dann auch." Matt ging.

Tai weinte bitter. „Tai?" Tai drehte sich um. „Matt….." Tai ging zu ihm. „Was machst du hier willst du dich umbringen es ist zu gefährlich hier bei so einem Sturm." „Ich geh wenn du mit kommst." „Nein…" Tai drehte sich wieder um. Matt packte Tai am handgelenk. „Tai komm schon mit deinem Tot machst du Kira auch nicht wieder lebendig. Du machst die Menschen die dich leiben dann traurig. Ich weiß was in dir vorgeht Tai ich weiß es tut weh doch es wird besser werden ich schöre es dir." „Nein…Nein.." „Tai…bitte." „Verdammt Matt ich will nicht mehr das ist kein Leben mehr ich kann einfach nicht mehr." „Tai…..Kira starb für dich er hat dich geleibt er gab dir seine Kraft um weiter zu kämpfen um weiter zu leben ich bitte dich lebe und wenn es nur für Kira ist…doch tu es auch für mich bitte." Tai sah Matt an. „ich könne nicht leben ohne doch Tai." „Matt…" „Egal was du bist Tai ich…" Doch weiter kam Matt nicht. Tai küsste ihn. Tai löste sich von Matt. „Danke Matt doch ich bin ein Vampire und du ein Mensch. Das kann nicht gut gehen." „Dann…….mach mich zu einem Vampir." Tai sah Matt geschockt an. „Was…" „Ich lieb dich Tai wenn ich als Mensch nicht bei dir sein kann dann als Vampir." „ Nein Matt das kann ich nicht." Matt strich tai über die Wange. „Tai…ich will es so." „Nein Matt du lebst das ist das wertvollste ihm leben ich kann dir dieses Leben nicht zerstören. Es ist grausam du wirst nicht älter und siehst wie deine Freunde sterben. Deshalb kann da aus uns nichts werden versteh doch ich kann nicht sehen wie du stirbst bitt verlang das nicht von mir." Tai sank auf die Knie. Matt kniete sich neben ihn. „Deshalb mach mich so wie du…dann bin ich für ewig bei dir." Tai sah auf. Er zeigte seine Zähne. Und rammte sie Matt in den hals. Matt schrie auf. Tai trank etwas und ließ dann von Matt ab. „Siehst du wie weh es tut das ist noch nicht mal alle schmerzen die es heißt wenn du zum Vampire wirst willst du das…Willst du da wirklich." Matt brach zusammen. Tai fing ihn auf. „Ich wünschte ich könnte das zulassen Matt doch das kann ich nicht." Tai nahm Matt hoch und verschwand mit ihm.

Spike sahs bei den Digiritter die ihn ausfragen. Tai erschien. „Tai." Doch Tk schrie auf. „Matt." Tai legte amt auf die Couch. „Was…" Tk und die anderen gingen zu Matt. Karie sah die Einstiche. „Was ist passiert ist er…" Spike sah Tai an. „Du ahst ihn gebissen." Alle sahen tai geschockt am. „Spinnst du, schrie Tk." Doch Spike sah tai an. „Tai." Tai fiel zu Boden. Spike fing ich auf. „ Tai was…ist los…" Spike sah Tai in die Augen. „Reines Blut…du hast reines Blut getrunken…von Matt." Tai nickte schwach. „Du wolltest ihn doch nicht etwa zum Vampir machen." Alle sahen ihn an. „er wollte….es….ich…konnte…nicht." „das ist eine Lüge, schrie Tk, du wolltest es einfach du bist ein Vampir verschwinde endlich du gehörtes nicht mehr zu uns." „genau, schrie Sora, wie konntest du Matt,." „aufhören, sagte Matt." „Matt, sagte Tk." Matt sah Tai an. „er hat Recht." Alle sahen Matt geschockt an. Tai krallte sich an Spike. „Tai mach jetzt ja nicht schlapp." „was hat er." Spike hielt Tai seine hals hin. Alle sahen Spike an. „Komm schon tai du musst trinken los." Doch Tai stieß Kira weg. „nein…niemals nie mehr verstanden." Matt stand auf doch fiel zurück. „blieb liegen, sagte Spike, das dauert bist du wieder fit bist." Spike wandte sich zu tai. „Narr los mach schon…" „nein.." „Tai wenn du bewusstlos wirst ist es zu spät dann wirst du sterben ich hoffe du bist dir darüber im Klaren." „NA UND." Tai ballte die Fäuste. „dann sterbe ich eben ich bin eh schon tot. Ich hab..ich kann so nicht weiter leben mein Freund verachten mich mein Leben ist vorbei gewesen seit Lex mich gebissen hat." „Ist Kira umsonst gestorben tai. Hat er so ein Feigling das Leben gerettet starb er für so einen Feigling." Tai sah zu Boden. „Antworte mir." Spike ging zu tai und legte seine Hand auf seine Schultern. „Ich versteh dich tai auch mir geht es so wie du ich lebe seit 200 Jahren." Tai sah Spike geschockt an. „Ich habe viel erlebt viel Schrecklich und Leid gesehen tai, meine Freunde starben vor meinen augen. Ich konnte nichts tun. Doch du kannst was machen tai kämpfe weiter, Ich sehen mich auch nach dem tot doch ich schwöre meinem Meister da ich lebe und die Shimanen weiter bekämpfen würde bis keiner mehr da wäre. Kira war ein sehr guter Freund Tai auch ich vermisse ihn doch lass ich bitte nicht umsonst gestorben sein. Bitte Tai." Alle sahen Tai an. „Verzeih mir bitte Tai." Tk verbeugte sich. „Du bleibst Tai für uns unser Anführer und Freund." „Gut…lass uns erst mal gehen, sagte Tai, ich brauche Blut und schlaf." Spike nickte und verschwand mit Tai. „Matt sag nicht dass du zum Vampir werden willst." „ Doch Tk, ich will einer werden ich lieb Tai und so braucht er nicht zu viel leiden. Ich versteh ihn." „aber Matt dein Leben würde zu Ende sein." „Ich weiß doch das ist es Wert."


	4. Chapter 4

Tai entfernte sich von Spike. „ Siehst du dir gehst schon besser." Tai setzte sich. „Ich glaub es immer noch nicht…er ist tot…für immer." Spike nickte. „Ja…" Tai sah seine Hände an. „Ich habe ihn getötet." „Nein Tai er wollte durch die Hände sterben die er über alles liebt mach dir keine Vorwürfe." „Ich habe seine Liebe nie erwidert. Er muss gelitten haben." „Nein Er wusste das dein Herz jemand anders gehört." „Matt…" Tai schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „tai…nach diesem Kampf werde ich dich auch verlassen." Tai sah ihn geschockt an. „was…nein." Tai stand auf. „Das darfst du nicht. Dan bin ich alleine." „Es gibt viele Vampire Tai." „Die kenne ich dich doch gar nicht." „Ich lebe seit 200 Jahren Tai das ist nicht mehr meine Zeit ich werde dich im Kampf unterstützen so gut es geht. Doch du wist den Erst was danach kommt alleine bewältigen müssen." „Das kann ich nicht." „Ich hörte Matt will…" „Auf diesen Gedanke darfst du nicht zurückgreifen, sagte Tai." „Tai ich versteh deine Gefühle doch Matt will es wirklich ich wäre froh so einen Freund zu haben." „Ich werde ihn nicht zum Vampir machen." „Ich weißt du denkst du zerstörst sein Leben damit Tai doch sein Leben bist du…überlege es dir nach dem Kampf Bitte dann habe ich Gewissheit das ich dich alleine lassen kann." Spike grinste. Tai nickte.

Matt trank Tee die anderen sahsen bei ihm und schwiegen sich an. Tai erschien. „Tai…" Alle sahen auf. Tai grinste. „Hallo." Karie umarmte ihren Bruder. „Tai…geht's dir wieder gut." „Ja keine Sorge." Tai sah Matt an. „Gehst dir besser Matt….verzeih mir bitte doch ich musste dir zeigen worauf du dich einlassen würdest." Matt nickte. Tai löste sich von Kari und ging zum Matt. Er legte seine Hand auf Matts Wunde und nahm sie wieder weg. Die Einstiche verschwanden. Alle sahen tai an. „Wow, sagte Daves." „Eine gabe die sehr nützlich ist." Tai setzt es sich. „Ihr wollt bestimmt wissen was passiert ist." Alle nickten. „Es war am letzten Tag in America. Ich war mal wieder in einer meiner Lieblings bar und ging sehr spät nach Hause ich wollte mir kein Taxi bestellen weil es nur 5 Minuten waren…die sollten mir zum Verhängnis werden. Ich traf einen Freund von mir. Lex….wir gingen zusammen als er kurz vor wir bei mir waren über mich herfiel…" Tai schwieg. „Er war ein Shiman ein sehr mächtiger und Anführer wie wir jetzt herausgefunden haben. Er bohrte mir seine Zähne in meinen Hals. Er saugte mir das blut aus bis zum keilen Rest. Ich merkte wie ihm jemand wegzerrte…das war Kira….sie stritten…Lex verschwand. Kira beugte sich zu mir und stellte mich vor eine Wahl ob ich weiter leben will oder streben. Ich willigte zum Leben ein und so wurde ich zum Vampir." Tai schwieg. „Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke hätte ich auch nein sagen können er hätte es trotzdem gemacht." Tai seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Alle sahen Tai an. „Darf ich dich was fragen." Tai sah Daves an. „Ja.." „Wie ist es wenn man zum Vampire wird." Matt sah Tai an. „Nun….es ist wie die Geburt nur Rückwärts und sehr schmerzhaft. Wie kann ich euch das erklären. Man kann es nicht es sind schmerzen von unvorstellbareren Ausmaß. Du stirbst ganz einfach waren mal Kiras Worte obwohl das normale Sterben nicht schlimm ist doch die Verwandlung." „Verstehe, sagte Daves." „Sieht man anders als Vampir, sagte Ken." „Ja…tote Dinge haben augen Vampire sind Geschöpfte der Nacht eigentlich doch wir…sogesagt es gibt welche die haben andere aufgaben so w wir Kira ich und Spike. Wir können auch am Tag leben." „Und wenn du zum Beispiel Matt…" Doch Tk schwieg. „Matt könnte es dann auch weil ich ihn erschaffen hätte." „ Was ist mit den Legenden, sagte Joe." „das mit den Kreuzen Weihrauch und so was meinst du…" Tai lachte. „alles Legende Joe. Ich mag Kreuze sogar sehr gerne dun betete sogar Heilige Boden." „Was kann euch töten, fragte Karie." Tai seufzte. „der Sturz vom was hohen über 100 Meter. Feuer. Dolche durchs herz." Tai zitterte. Matt sah ihn an. Tai versteckte seine Hände. „Und die Abtrennung des Kopfes." Alle schwiegen. „Deine Verwandlung ist die." „Das ist eigentlich das geilste am Vampir sein du hast Kräfte von denen ein Superheld nur träumen kann. Das Teleportieren das Schweben die Kampfkünste. Doch auch die Bewegungen sind schnell die ein Menschliches Auge nicht war haben kann und das Gehör ist feiner als bei Fledermäusen. So zum Beispiel" Tai sprang auf. Ein Mann fiel zu Boden Tai packte ihn und hielt ein Dolch an seine Kehle. „Tai…ich bis doch nur…" Tai sah ihn geschockt an. „ Was zum Teufel machst du in Japan." Der Junge stellte sich hin. „Dein Können hat sich ja verbessert alle Achtung. Kira hat dich gut ausgebildet wo steckt er ich hab Nachricht für ihn." Tai sah zu Boden. „Tai?." „Lex…hat ihn…nein ich habe ihn getötet." Der Junge sagt Tai an. „Oh…also war es deshalb der Grund warum er sein Schwert abgab. Er hat dir seine Kräfte gegeben ist Lex also schon so stark geworden." „ja…" „Ähm….Sorry aber könnte uns mal bitte…" Tai sah Daves an. „Verzeiht. Leute das ist Angel." „Angel, sagte Izzy, passender Name für einen Vampir." „Izzy ist aber auch nicht schlecht für einen Menschen den ich zum Frühstück verspeise." Alle wichen zurück. „Angel.." Tai sah ihn an. „War nicht so gemeint." „Spioniere nicht in ihren Gedanken rum." „Das könnt ihr auch, sagte Mimi." „Ähm..ja." Alle sahen Tai an. „Hast du ich meine bei uns schon." Tai hob die Hände. „Nein niemals ich schwöre…" „Mm kling nicht so..." „Tai.." Spike kam. „Angel was zum.." „ja das sagte tai bereits." „Bist du vom Boss hier." „Ja…" „Was gibt es denn." „Ihr sollt zurück." Alle sahen ihn an. „Was.." „Er sagt das Lex sich nach Amerika aufgemacht hat um einen Stein zu holen." „Helios." Alle sahen Tai an. „Der Stein der Unsterblichkeit darum also. Kira besahs das wissen jetzt habe ich es." „Genau. Doch auch Lex weiß es jetzt ich weiß nicht woher." „Ich aber… er hat meine Gedanken gelesen. Ich kann mit dieser gabe noch nicht gut umgehen so wute er das der Stein in Amerika ist." „Das ist schlecht." „Wir müssen ihn aufhalten sonst sind die Menschen und wir verloren." „Dann los." Tai schloss die Augen ein schwarze Licht umhüllte ihn er streckte die Hände aus und schwarze Handschuhe bildetet sich wo Dolche eingearbeitet waren. Sein T-Shirt wurde schwarz und eng. Ein schwarzes Kreuz legte sich um seinen Hals. Seine Haare wurden lang und zu einem Zopf gebunden. Ein schwarzes Tuch band sich über seine harre. Tai bekam eine schwarz Leder Hose wo an den Seiten Plogs befestig waren. Um seine Füße bildete sich schwarze Stiefeln mit Spitzen vorne dran. Ein langer Mantel erschien wo Schwert und ein Dolch in Silber erschienen. Er zog ihn an und öffnet die augen. Alle sahen Tai geschockt an. „Wahnsinn, sagte selbst Spike." Doch Angel nickte. „Kira hatte Recht du ahst die Macht Lex zu besiegen, Denn du bist ein richtiger Slayers mit Mut in den andern." Tai nickte. „Und eines ist noch anders ich lieb die Menschlichkeit." Tai streckte die Hand aus. Das Fenster öffnete sich. „Gehen wir." Spike schloss die augen und verwandelte sich ebenfalls. „Los geht's." „Ich komme nach." Spike und Angel verschwanden aus dem fenster. „Tai…" Tai sah Matt an. „Ich muss gehen…ich kann nicht länger zusehen wie Lex sein Unwesen treibt." „Wirst du…" Tai sah Karie an. „Ich weiß es nicht Karie..ich weiß nicht ob ich wiederkommen werde…..ob ich diesen Kampf gewinnen kann." Karie umarmte ihren Bruder und weinte bitter. Ta legte seinen arm um sie. „Karie nicht weinen." „ Bitte lass mich nicht alleine Tai." Tai grinste. Er sah Karie an und legte im seine Kette um. „Was…." „Wenn ich streben sollte wirst du es als erstes erfahren Karie wenn ich verletzt werde bekommt diese Kette risse und wen ich strebe zerspringt sie." Kari nickte. Tai sah zu seinen Freunden. „Danke dass ihr trotzdem zu mir gehastet habt." Alle nickten mit tränen in den augen. Matt rannte zu Tai und umarmte ihn. Tai drückte Matt an sich und küsste ihn. „Tai ich…" „Wenn ich wiederkomme Matt…wen ich wirklich wiederkomme dann nahem ich dein Angebot an." Matt grinste. „Dann komm auch wieder." „Ich gebe mein bestes." Tai schwebte vom Boden ab. Und ging auf den Fenstersims. „KARIE." Karie Mum kam rein." Schätzen was…" Doch se sah Tai. „TAI..wie siehst du denn aus was." Tai zeigte seine Zähne. „WAS:.." „Verzeih mir Mum…irgendwann." Er grinste und sprang aus dem fenster und verschwand in der Nacht. Karis Mum fiel in Ohnmacht. „Mum." Matt sah tai nach." Komm zurück hörst du."

2Stunden später wachte Tais Mutter auf. „Was…" „Mum geht's wieder." „Ich hatte einen komischen Traum….Tai war ein Vampir…" Doch sie sah das alle zu Boden schauten und Matt der aus dem Fenster starrte und ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Schatz sag nicht das es war ist das ist doch…" „Doch Mum…Tai ist wirklich zu einem Vampir geworden." „ähm.." Sie fiel wieder hin. „Mum." „lass sie Karie das muss sie erst mal verdauen." „Lasst uns was essen." „Gute Idee." Alle setzte ich und aßen zusammen. Matt hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Tk schaltetet den Fernseher ein. „CNN. Amerikanischer Sender, sagte Joe." „Toll d versteh ich wieder nichts, sagte Daves.." Alle lachten doch Tk ließ plötzlich das Glas fallen. „Tk…." „Tai…." Alle sahen ihn geschockt an dann zum Fernseher wo der Jungen standen vor einer Reisen Vampire Meute. „ Schalte das Lauter." _„In dieser Minute passiert das merkwürdigste auf der Welt 3 Jungen bieten Vampiren die Stirn sie haben richtig gehört Vampire. Dun diese Drei scheinen auch welche zu sein."_ Karis Mum wachte auf. „Tai." Matt sah gebannt auf den Bildschirm. _„Wir filmen die Situation weiter für sie. Warten sie da komm jemand." _

Die Meute ging auseinander und Lex erschien. „Lex gehört mir, sagte Tai, kümmert ihr euch um die anderen." Doch hinter Tai tauchten plötzliche 10 andere Vampire auf. „Dürfen wir helfen." „Gerne." „dann los." Sie griffen an. Doch Tai blieb stehen dun zog sein Schwert. Lex schritt langsam auf ihn zu. „Schön dich zusehen Tai." „Den Stein bekommst du niemals." „Du weißt also wo er ist darum hat Kira dir seine gabe gegeben." „Ganz recht." „Gut dann muss ich dich wohl töten um an die Lage ranzukommen." „Stimmt." Beiden gingen in Kampfstellung.

Die Türe ging auf und die Eltern von den Digiritter kamen rein. „Kinder ist das etwa tai da…" Alle nickten. „Er ist ein Vampir." „Ja…." Karie hielt das Kreuz fest. „Tai bitte." „Kinder das ist doch unmöglich das geht doch gar nicht." Izzy erzählte den Eltern was passiert ist.

Tai und Lex fingen an sich zu duellieren. Es war ein harter Kampf und beiden gönnten sich nichts. Spike und die anderen Vampire hörten sogar auf zu kämpfen dun sahen geschockt auf die binden kämpfenden. „Das ist ja wahnsinnig wie Tai kämpfen kann, sagte Angel." „Er kann es schaffen." „Weiter Spike." „Gut." Weiter ging auch ihr Kampf.

Lex schlug zu Tai wurde am arm verletzt.

Karis Kette bekam risse. „tai…." Alle sahen zu der Kette und dann zum Fernseher. Tai hielt sich den arm doch grinste. _„meine Damen und Herren der eine schein sich am arm verletzt zu haben doch er grinst und nimmt das Schwert in die andere hand. Aber was…" _

Lex sah die Reporter und streckte die hand aus- „Was…"Tai sah es. „Nein Lex." Er schickte eine Schockwelle auf sie. Tai war plötzlich verschwanden und stellte sich vor die Reporter. „Was…." Tai schloss die augen und ein Schutzschild erschien. Die Schockwelle prallte ab. Doch Tai wurde verletzt er' sank auf die Knie.

„TAI…….." Karie weinte die Kett bekam Riss. Matt sah zum Fernseher wo Tai auf stand und dem Reporter auf half. „geht ihnen gut…" „…ja…dank ihnen." „Verschwinden sie lieber von hier." „gut." Doch plötzlich wurde Tais Gesicht Schmerzverzehrten. „Was haben sie.".

Karis kette fing an sich aufzulösen. „was…" Matt sah zu Tai hinter ihm tauchte Lex auf er hatte Tai ein Schwert durch den Magen gejagt." „Tai, schrie Spike." Tai fiel in Lex Arme und wurde bewusstlos. Lex hob ihn hoch. Angel und Spike sahen ihn an. „Aufhören wir gehen Rückzug." Sie verschwanden. „was hast du mit Tai vor…" Lex strich Tai über die Wange. „Kein Angst ich werde ihn noch nicht töten…ich brauche nur seine Hilfe." „Die bekommst du nicht…" Lex wurde bleich. „Was." Tai sprang plötzlich af. Und jagte Lex das Schwert durch die Schulter. „Du…" Tai sah nur noch verschwommen. „Du…bekommst mich niemals Lex." „Das…vertragen wir." Lex verschwand auch seine Armee. Tai fiel zu Boden. „TAI." Spike rannte los. Er nahm Tai hoch. „Tai.." „Kira…hate Recht ich bin noch zu weich…mein Fehler ist es das mir die Menschen nicht egal sind." Tai wurde bewußtloß. „Nein Tai das ist eben deine art." Kira legte Tai auf den Boden und heilte seien Wunde. Tai öffnete die augen. „Langsam tai du bist noch geschwächt." „Ist er weg..." „ja sauer weggegangen Tai du warst super." „ach ja dann wäre er jetzt tot." „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, sagte Angel." „Genau, sagte ein anderer, er weiß jetzt das er dich Ernst nhemen muss." Tai schloss die augen und stand wieder normal da. Seine Haare wurden wieder kurz und sein Piercing erschien wieder. „kommt ihr mit." „nein wir halten hier die Stellung falls was ist sagen wir bescheit." „Angel was ist mit dir." „ich begleite Spike und dich." „Gut." Die drei verschwanden. Der Reporter schaltet die Kamera aus.

Alle sahen geschockt auf den Schwarzen Bildschirm. Die Eltern sahsen in der Küche wo Izzy und Joe sie versichten aufzuklären. „wie Shiman.." „Ach man seit ihr doof." „Izzy." „Äh Sorry." Die anderen kamen. „und, sagte Izzy." „die Kette ist Ok Tai scheint es gut zu gehen." Doch plötzlich flog die Türe auf und 2 Shimanen kamen rein. „WAS…" „Ihr seit lass die Freunde von Tai…mitkommen…nein töten.." ein lachen war zu hören. „was." Spike sahs auf der Fensterbank. „Spike." Er sah die Shimanen an. „töten guter Witz oder Angel." Angel kam hinter ihnen hervor. „Ja super Witz meinst du das würde er zulassen….Hey Tai die wollen sie töten." „Tai.." „er…..?." Tai kam zur Türe rein. Alle sahen ihn geschockt an. „Spike…Angel macht das bitte draußen Ok." „Wie du willst." Die beiden packten die Shimanen und verschwanden mit ihnen. Tai sah seine Mutter an. „Mein…Junge…" „Verzeih mir Mum." Tai streckte die Hand aus und die Eltern fielen zu Boden. „Was…" Tai seufzte. „Was hast du gemacht." „Ihr Gedächniss verändert." „aber warum…" Tai setzte sich aufs Sofa und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Tai.." Spike und Angel kamen rein. „Tai…?." „Ich hab kein bock mehr…" Alle sahen Tai an. „Warum hat er mir das angetan warum." „Kira hat dir vertraut tai er hat dich geliebt er…" „Es eicht.." Tai stand auf." Ja er hat mich geliebt und warum tut er mir das dann an lässt mich alleine auch noch mit so einer Erinnerung an Helios. Dieser macht in mir macht mir selber angst versteht ihr das nicht." „Doch Tai aber…" „nein das könnt ihr gar nicht ihr könnt das nicht verstehen." Tai schlug gegen die Wand. „Am liebsten würde ich einen Dolch nehmen und mich selber töte aber das geht ja nicht." Alle sahen Tai mit Tränen in den augen an. „Ich hasse Lex ich hasse ihn aus tiefsten herzen doch…hasse ich ihn auch so sehr um ihn töten zu können denn der tot ist eine Erlösung für einen Vampir." „Nicht für ihn Tai… er leibt das Leben weil er dort grausam seien kann du machst das richtige glaub mir. Wir wissen was in dir vorgeht denn wir haben dasselbe Problem." „genau, sagte Angel, Spike lebt seit 200 Jahren ich seit 100. unsere freunde sind tot unsere zeit ist vorbei und wir kämpfen mit dir." „Ja doch danach." Tai sah sie an. „danach verschwindet ihr auch und lasst mich alleine." Die beiden schweigen. „Sag also ihr mir nicht was ich darf und nicht." Tai seufzte. „tut mir Leid ich wollte nicht schreien." Die beiden nickten. „Lasst uns erst mal Lex besiegen was danach kommt werden wir später klären." „Gut, sagte Spike." „Wie willst du vorgehen, sagte Angel." „Ich brauche gar nichts machen Lex wird mich finden." „Tai nur mal so eine Frage, sagte Joe, Dieser Helios Stein ist das der aus den Legenden." Tai sah Joe überrascht an. „Seit wann ließt du solche Bücher Joe." „Ich habe mich mit dem Vampiren auseinander gesetzt für eine Schulaufgabe und ich bin daran gestoßen. Das dieser Stein nur zu einer bestimmten Zeit eingesetzte werden kann dun das ist genau an der Sommerwende die vorbei ist seine Macht kann lass er nächstes Jahr eingesetzte werde." Tai Spike und Angel sahen ihn baff an. „Das…ist ja wunderbar." Tai greinte. „Lex weiß es nicht. Gut dann lassen wir ihn holen." Spike sah tai entsetzte an. „Wiederhole das." „Ganz einfach er will wissen wo der Stein st also bekommt er das wisse." „Du weißt dass du ihm dann gegenüberstehst und du wirst nicht gerade leicht davon kommen." „Schicke Schnack dich weiß schon wa sich tue. Er soll den Stein holen und ich zerstöre ihn dann." „HÄ." „ich kapiere gar nichts mehr." „Das ist doch klar das kapiere sogar ich, sagte Daves. Tai will den Stein mit Lex in einem zerstören das ist nicht so aufwendig und tai setzte dadurch seine ganze macht ein und das kann er nicht so oft deshalb." Alle sahen Daves geschockt an. „Genua, sagte Tai." „Du kannst mit deiner macht noch nicht so gut umgehen tai." Tai streckte die hand aus und ein Glas kam in seine hand geschwebt. „Ok…du kannst es so lala jedenfalls." „Ich muss noch was üben doch ich habe keine Zeit." „Doch ein Tag." „Wie.." Doch tai sah die ist geschockt an. „nein…nein hört ihr das lasse ich nicht zu." „Tai…" Spike legte seine Hände auf seine Schultern. „Es ist der einzige weg. Wir beiden Angel und ich kümmern uns um Lex ein tag müssten wir schaffen." „Nein ihr…" „TAI..wie müssen ihn besiegen koste es was es wolle oder. So hat Kira auch gehandelt ich vertraue dir." „Ich auch Tai.du wirst das schon packen." Tai sah zu Boden. „Gut..Einverstadnen." Spike nickte. Angel greinet tai an. „Werde ja besser." Er verschwand. Spike sah zu den Digiriiern. „war nett euch kennen zu lernen wirklich..Karie passt gut auf dich auf da draußen. Matt. Alles Gute mit Tai." Spike sah tai an." Mach nicht so ein gesicht wir packen das schon." Spike verschwand. „und warum habe ich dann das Gefühl ich sehe euch as letzte Mal noch gesund vor mir." Tai ballte die Fäuste. „Tai." Matt trat neben ihn. „Matt…" Matt umarmte Tai. „Das wird schon tai denen passier nichts." „Hoffen wirst." tai ging mit den Digirittren in ein eilte Höhle wo tai trainieren konnte die Freunde kamen mit damit er ein Auge auf sie hatte

Der tage war fast vorüber. Tai sank Ko auf die Knie. „Super tai, sagte Izzy." „Danke…" Doch plötzlich schreckte er auf und satdn auf. „Tai." Tai verwandelte sich. Matt hielt tai am Handgelenk. „Tai was ist.." „Spike angel.sie sind schwer verletzt ich muss ihnen helfen." „ „Tai.du bist zu Ko du hättest keine Chance." „Ich lasse sie nicht streben Matt." Tai verschwand


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Sorry, das ihr so lange warten musstet. Entschuldigt die Fehler, ich verspreche ich überarbeite sich noch.

Lex anlachte bitter. „Und ihr wollte mich töten…guter Witz seht euch doch an ein Stoß und ihr seit tot wo ist euer Held jetzt." „Hier." „Was." Tai trat zu Lex flog zu Boden. „Tai…" Tai rannte zu Spike. „Spike…" „Gut du bist stärker geworden…..ich bin stolz auf dich." „ach was.." „Danke Tai für den Spaß den wir hatten:" „nein sag jetzt nicht Lebewohl hörst du das..." Spike legte seien hand aufs Tais Wange „Kira hatte recht du bist echt ein schöner Vampir….bitte beschütze die Welt die ich so liebe Tai….bitte…" Spike schloss die augen. „nein…" Er löste sich auf. „NEIN." „Tai…" Tai sah zu Angel. „Nicht..weinen…hörst du…kämpfe nutze deinen hass….danke…wir kannten uns noch nicht so lange doch de Zeit war gut…kämpfe für uns weil…wir es nicht mehr können." „Angel nein du nicht bitte…" „pass auf dich auf Ok." „Ja." Angel greinte und löste sich auf. Lex lachte. „Narren nun haben sie die folgen beiden vernichtet keine angst Tai bald wirst du ihnen folgen." Lex verschwand. Es fing an zu regnen. Tai stand auf. Seine Augen glänzten nicht vor Tränen nein sie glänzten vor hass. „TAI." Die anderen Vampire kamen. „Tai wir… Tai?." „Ihr kommt zu spät…Kira…Spike…Angel…sind tot." Alle sahen ihn geschockt an. „Geht's dir gut bist du verletzt." „nein…sucht den Stein..bringt ihn zu mir." Tai streckte ihn eine karte hin. „Ich habe eingezeichnet wo er ist geht los." „Gut." Sie verschwanden, außer einer. „tai mein Name ist Alex….kann ich was für dich tun." „Geh bitte in die Höhle drei kilometre östlich von hier da sind eine Freunde pass auf sie auf." „mach ich.." Tai verschwand

„Ich amche mir Sorgen er ist schon zu lange weg, sagte Daves." „Ja, sagte Kari, ob da was passiert ist." Alex erschien. „WAS:.." Alle wichen zurück. „Warte ich bin einer von den guten." „können wir dir glauben." „Tai hat mir gesagt ich soll auf euch aufpassen." „Wo ist mein Bruder." Kari ging zu Alex und sah ihn mit Tränen in den augen an. „Wo ist Tai…ist er etwa…" „nein keine angst Miss….tai geht es den umständen gut." „Umständen ist er verletzt, sagte Matt, was ist mit ihm ist.." „Ganz ruhig. Tai ist körperlich in Ordnung doch seelisch nicht.." „warum, sagte Daves." „Es ist weil…" Doch plötzlich erschien Tai. „Tai.." Tai ging ohne was zu sagen an seine Sachen und holte ein Schwert heraus. „tai, sagte Alex." „er hat den Stein.." Alle sahen tai an. „Ich amche jetzt ein Ende mit ihm." Kari ging zu Tai. „Tai ist.." doch als Tai sich umdrehte wich Karie zurück. Tais augen glänzen vor hass, Tränen und Verzweiflung. „Bruder…." Tai schloss die Tasche und verwandelte sich. „Wir helfe, sagte Alex.." „Nein." Er sah tai an. „das ist mein Kampf mein Hass meine Rache an mein Freude die er umgebracht hat mit Freude ich lasse ihn nicht entkommen er soll genau so leiden wie sie." Tai liefen tränen über die Wangen. „er…soll büßen das er Spike, Angel und Kira getötet hat." Alle sahen Tai geschockt an." Sie sind tot, sagte Ken leise." „Ich kam zu spät." „Oh tai, sagte Matt." „Verzeiht doch ich muss alleine kämpfen." Alex nickte. „Das verstehe ich." „Pass bitte so lange auf meine Freunde auf." „Mache ich." Doch plötzlich standen drei Shimanen an der höhle. Alle wichen zurück. Tai jedoch grinste. Und warf ihnen sein Schwert zu. „tai, sagte Daves." Der Shiman nahm das Schwert an sich. „Er wartet auf dich folge uns." Tai nickte. „Was…" Tai sah zu seinen Freuden. „Falls ich nicht wiederkomme…und das werde ich bestimmt nicht…passt bitte auf die Welt auf…und auf euch." „aber Tai was ist mit Mum sie wird." „Keine Nagst Karie Mum denkt ich sein vor ein Paar Wochen bei einen Autounfall in Maerika gestorben:" „Was." „Du hast deine Kräfte benutzt." Tai nickte. „Lebewohl." „NEIN:" Alle sahen Kari an. „Nicht Lebwohl tai hörst du nur Aufwidersehen Ja." Karie fing an zu weinen. „gut dann Aufwidersehen und bis dann." Karie nickte. Tai sah zu Matt. „Ich liebe dich." „Ich weiß…so sehr wie mich dich Komm ja weder." „Verstanden," Tai verschwand. Alle sahen Alex an. „Kann er es schaffen." „Wenn es einer schaffen kann dann ist es Tai wenn er ist nicht schafft dann sind wir verloren."

Tai und die beiden Dämonen kamen auf den Klippen an. „Ausgerechnet hier Lex." Lex drehte sich um. „Ja…an eurem Lieblinkspalt sollst du streben Tai." „Wie nett."

Die Digiritter und Alex sahen im Zug nach Kyto weil dort heiler Boden war. Daves sah verträumt aus dem fenster. „Gleich kommen wir an den Klippen vorbei, sagte Ken, sie sind wunderschön bei Nacht." „Für Nacht sind die gut beleuchtetet." „Ich spüre tai." Alex sah schnell aus dem fenster. „Das…ist doch unmöglich."

Tai umgab ein grell weißes Licht das ihm zu Boden zwang. „Was ist das…." „Eine neue Technik von mir nett nicht." Der Zug fuhr Vorbei Lex erblickte die freunde. „Deine Freunde wollen sich wohl aus dem Staub machen. „Shimanen." 5 erschienen. „Stoppt den zug. Sie verschwanden. „nein…" tai sah auf.

Der Zug stoppte plötzlich, „was…" „Aussteigen." Karie schrie. Die Shimanen brachten die Freunde raus. „Master." Lex sahs Alex. „Alex…sieh an.." „Tag Bruder." Tai sah Alex geschockt an. „….Bruder…." „Verzeih tai…" Matt sah änglich zu tai. „Matt…du bist also Matt den tai so liebt." „Fass ihn nicht an…" „Halt den Mund Tai du ahst anders Schwierigkeiten diese Energiefeld kann dich töten." Lex packte Matt am als und hob ihn hoch. „Matt, schrie Tk." „Was für ein Schicksaal. Deine Freuden streben vor deinen augen und du kannst nichts tun." Tai schloss die augen. „Tai…nutze dich Macht die in dir ist nutze sie aus ganzen herzen glaub an dich nur so kannst du gegen ihn gewinnen." „Spike?." „Tai denk daran was wir dir beigebracht haben in deinem herze und Willen leg die Kraft." „Angel..." „Tai…du bist nicht schuld an dem was mit uns drei passiert ist hörst du, du bist nicht schuld kämpfe für dich und deine Zukunft werde glücklich hörst du und nun kämpfe gib nicht auf steh auf…ich lieb ich." „Kira…" Lex sah Tai verwundert an. „hast du schon Wahnvorstellungen tai." Doch plötzlich umhüllte Tai ein schwarzes Licht und Lex konnte den Energiestrahl nicht mehr haften er ließ Matt los Alex fing ihn auf. Matt hustete. Alle sahen tai an. Tai satdn auf verwandelte sich und sah Lex in die augen. „Ich habe kein Wahnsvorhellungen ich werde dich besiegen und weißt du warum weil Kira Spike und Angel an mich glauben sie werden immer bei mir sein und zwar in meinem herzen das du nicht besitzt du kennst keine Gefühle und deshalb werde ich dich jetzt besiegen." Lex lachte. „Freundschaft Liebe das wird dein Untergang sein Tai." „Wir werden sehen." Lex zückte sein Schwert auch tai. „Dann los." Beide sprangen hoch in die Luft der Kampf begann. Kai hatte Tk umarmte und starte geschickt nach oben. Alex war Matt und Daves einen Plog zu. „Was…" „Helft mir." Die drei nickten und tötet die Shiman. „Matt, sagte Tk." „Los verschwinden wir von hier." „Aber Tai er…" „Wir stören ihn nur hier." „Stimmt, sagte Matt." Doch Alex spürte dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er sah hoch zu Tai und in dem Moment wurde Tai von Zwei Shimanen gepackt und ein Schwert durch den Magen gejagt. „TAI." Alle sahen hoch. Karie schrie. Alex sah Lex an. „Du Schwein zu dritt…" „Sei lieber still." Lex ging zu Tai. Und zog einen Dolch. Und hielt ihn an Tais Herz. „Nein, schrie Karie." Tk drückte sie an sich. Tai sah Lex in die augen. „Dein Ende Tai…schade das du nicht mehr miterlebst wie ich meine volle Macht bekomme." „So…sei es wohl." Lex stach zu. „NEIN." Matt schrie. Die Shimanen ließen Tai los der in die Schlucht fiel und verschwand. „Nein…" Matt sank auf die Knie. Karie weinte bitter auch die anderen. Lex sah Alex an. „du Mistkerl du…" „Glaubst du das der Herr der Nacht sich schlafen legt wenn die Nacht noch jung ist." „Was…" Lex verschwand lachend. „Lasst uns gehen." Alex und die Freunde verschwanden und tauchten bei Matt zu hause wieder auf. „Wie…" Doch Kari fing laut an zu weinen und warf sich auf die Couch. „Tai, schrie sie." Die anderen setzten sich erst mal. Matt ging auf den Balkon. „mat.." Alex sah ihn an. „mach nichts unüberlegtes." „Ich geh mit ihm." Daves und Ken begleiteten Matt. „Tai, sagte Karie leise." Tk umarmte sie. Die anderen Vampire außer zwei erschienen. „Wir haben den Stein…" „was ist denn…" „Eure gaben können noch nicht fühlen wenn ein Vampir stirbt." „etwa Tai." „Ja…" „das kann doch nicht wir haben nichts gespürt wie bei Spike oder Kira…er kann doch nicht einfach tot sein." „Lex stach ihm ins Herz." „AAHHHHHHH." Alle rannten z8um Balkon. „Was…Matt Lex…" Lex hatte Matt gepackt. „Lex, sagte Alex." „tai wollte ihn nicht zum Vampir machen. Dann tu ich es." Er jagte Matt die Zähen in den hals. „Nein, sagte Alex." Doch plötzlich jagte ein eine Schockwelle an Lex vorbei. Er musste um auszuweichen Matt los lassen. Der fiel in die Tiefe und wurde aufgefangen. „Wer wagt es…." Alle sahen nach unten. „das ist doch…" Der Junge sah auf. „Tai……" Tai flog hoch und gab Alex Matt. „Du lebst…" Doch Tais augen glänzen vor hass. Er zog sein Schwert. Doch Alex sah die Wunden an Tais Körper. „Wie hast du das überlebt." Tai sah Lex an. „ganz einfach meine Freunde haben mich gerettet. Matts Anhänger um genau zu sein dein Stoß rutschte ab und jagte wenig Meter neben meinem Herz durch meinen Körper ich fiel die Klippen runter und schlug an mehreren Klippen auf doch das überlebte ich. Was du mit Matt gemacht hast werde ich dir nicht verzeihen." „Ich könnte dich jetzt leicht besingen so wie du aussiehst ich warte." Lex verschwand. „gut." Alle sahen tai an. Karie weinte. Tai trat neben sie. Karie fiel ihm um den Hals und weinte bitter. „Tai…. " „Nicht zu fest Karie." „Oh Sorry..:" Alex wischte sich die tränen aus dem gesicht. „Gehst euch gut." „ja." Doch Tai sah zu Matt. „Bring in rein." Die Freunde gingen rein. Alex legte Matt auf die Couch. Tai sah sich die Einstiche an die sich schwarz färbten. Matt kämpfte mit den Schmerzen. Tai seufzte. „Tai…" Tai stand auf und ging auf den Balkon. Alex hinterher. „Ist es zu spät." „Lex hat ganze Arbeit geleistet ich kam zu spät. Wenn ich ihn nicht zu einem von uns mache wird Matt sterben." Alex sah Tai an. „Was wirst du tun." Tai schwieg. „Du lässt ihn doch nicht sterben oder." „Doch…" „Tai.." „Versteh doch das wollte Lex doch wen ich ihn jetzt zum Vampir mache dann ist er noch verwundbar und Lex wird ihn vor meinen Augen vernichten um mich zu schwächen. Und was würde er für ein Leben führen wie ich das kann ich nicht." Matt schrie. „Tai, sagte Tk." Tai kam rein. Alle sahen ihn an. „Tai ich versteh dich aber." „Ich kann es nicht tun." „was ist los, sagte tk, tai mache meinen Bruder wider gesund mach es." „Das kann ich nicht Tk." „dann…mach ihn wie du bist,." Alle sahen Tk an. „Besser so als tot Tai." Tai sah Matt an. „tu es, sagte Tk, bitte." „Ich kann es nicht." Tk schlug zu. „Tk…." „Feigling ich dachte du leibst Matt er wäre dir nicht böse Tai wir alle nicht Matt wollte es doch eh und ich lasse nicht zu das er stirbt hörst du. Jetzt amche es endlich." Tai ging zu Matt. „Geht raus bitte." Alex und die anderen gingen raus. „Matt…" Matt öffnete die augen. „Tai…du lebst wie..ah.." „Nicht reden hör mir jetzt genau zu. Du bist von Lex gebissen worden du wirst sterben wen ich dich nicht zum Vampir mache." „tu es…ich wollte es doch eh…" „Matt weißt du worauf du dich da einlässt es…" Matt legte seine Finger auf Tais Mund. „solange ich bei di seien kann ist es mir egal." Tai nickte. „Du musst deine ganze Kraft aufbringe um zu überleben hörst du." „Ja…" Tai beugte sich an Matts Hals. „Ich liebe dich Matt." Tai bis zu. Matt schrie nicht einmal. Er hielt sich an Tai fest. Wenige Sekunden später zog tai sich von Matts hals zurück. Er biss sich selber ins Handgelenk. Blut tropfte zu Boden. Er hielt Matt sein Handgelenk an den mund. „trink…bis ich stopp sage." Matt tat wie ihm befohlen." Tai verzog Tais Gesicht. „Gut.." Matt entfernte sich von Tais Hand. „Das wird jetzt wehtun Matt." Tai stand wackelig auf du ging in die Küche. Matt schrie auf. Die anderen draußen hielten sich die Ohren zu. Dann wurde es still. Man sah wie Matt blass wurde. Seine Augen wurden schwarz und seien Blonden Haare lang. Tai sah zu Matt, der langsam aufstand. „Langsam Matt. Du musst doch noch dran gewöhnen anders zusehen als ein Mensch." Matt nickte. „ALEX." Alex kam rein. Er sah zu Matt, ging aber zu Tai. „du ahst es getan." Tai nickte und fiel bewusstlos in Alex arme. „Tai, sagte Matt." Tai schwitze stark. Alex hob ihn hoch und legte ihn auf die Couch, „was hat er.." „Geschwächt…keine Angst Matt er wird wieder er braucht nur ruhe. Wenn man sogesagt einen Vampir macht braucht man fiel Kraft und Tai war noch verletzt das war zu viel für ihn." „Verstehe." „Wie geht's dir." „Es ist komisch." „Ja das kenne ich doch du gewöhnst dich schnell daran. Ich kann dir einiges zeigen während Tai sich ausruht wenn du willst." „Gerne." „KOMMT Rein:" alle kamen langsam rein. Tk sah seinen Bruder an. „Matt…" Matt nickte. „ach so, sagte Alex." Er legte seine Hand auf Matts hals und die Narben verschwanden. „Sonst siehst du nicht gut aus damit." Alex grinste. Tk umarmte Matt. „tai, sagte Karie und rannte zu ihm." Sie strich ihm über die Wange. „Ihm geht bald wieder gut. Kümmert euch um ihn Ok. Ich gehe mit Matt was raus ihm einiges zeigen ich lasse euch zwei Von uns hier zum aufpassen." „Gut, sagte Daves." „und..die hier." Er gab den Jungen Dolche. „Für alle fälle beschütz Tai er kann im Moment nicht fiel tun." „ja." Matt und Alex gingen. „Es ist komisch Matt so zu sehen." „Hallo." Zwei Vampire erschienen. „Wir sind Luce und Duncan. Zwei Slayers." Luce ging zu Tai. „Er hat viel Kraft abgegeben." „Heile seine Wunden, sagte Duncan." „Gute Idee." Er legte sei Hand auf Tais Wunden die verschwanden. „Jetzt hat er keine schmerzen mehr." „Ähm miss hätten sie eine Cola." „Cola…" Alle sahen den Jungen an. „ja…wenn's ginge." „Duncan du bist wie immer." Alle zuckten zusammen. „Tai…" Tai kam langsam hoch Duncan half ihm. „Geht's." „Ja…so ziemlich jetzt weiß ich warum ich das nicht mache." „Ja kann ich verstehen." „Wo ist Matt." „Er ist mit Alex weg er wollte ihm zeigen wie man als Vampir sieht." „gut dann kann ich noch was ausspannen." „ja kannst du.." „Karie drei Cola bitte." Karie lachte. „klaro."

2Studnn später kamen Alex und Matt wieder. „Wow." „Ja Matt kann schon Teleportieren er ist sehr lernfähhig." „Kommt davon dass er Tais Kräfte mitbekommen hat, sagte Duncan." „Genau, sagte Luce." Die beiden tranken ihre Cola leer. „Cola hier habt euch nicht verändert." „Lass uns doch." „Wo ist Tai." „beute jagt…musste was trinken gehen kommt gleich wieder." „Gut er ist wieder auf dem Damm." Die Freunde setzten ich und fragten MAtt aus. Tai kam leise rein und beobachtete das tun. „Hey Matt sag mal kannst du auch fliegen." Matt wurde rot. „Er hat versucht doch das klappt nicht nicht." „Alex." Alle lachten. Doch Kari sah in die Ecke und hörte sofort auf zu lachen. Alle sahen sie an. Duncan Alex und Luce sahen auf. „Tai.." alle sahen ihn an. „Alex ich muss mit dir reden. „Sorry das ich mit Matt weggegangen bin ich weiß es ist deinen aufgabe aber.." „darüber nicht." Alle sahen Tais ernsten Blick. „Oh…du meinst über Lex.." Tai nickte und setzte sich neben Matt, „nun… warum hast du niemanden gesagt das er dein Bruder ist." „Weil ich mich schuldig Gefühl habe." „Schuldig." „Ja….weil….ich habe ihm von dem Stein erzählt." „Versthe..doch du kannst doch nichts dafür das er zum Vampir wurde." „Nein das nicht." „also mach dir keinen Kopf." Tai satdn auf. „tai." „du bist dir aber im klaren da sich ihn vernichten werde." „ja. Das bin ich." „nichts dagegen obwohl er dein Bruder ist willst du mich aufhalten." „nein doch bitte tue es schnell und nicht qualvoll obwohl er es verdient hat." „Gut." „Tai, sagte Matt." „Verzeih Matt doch ich muss das erst mal verdauen ich liebe dich das wisset du hoffentlich doch ich muss das erst kapieren." Matt nickte. „Alex pass gut auf Matt auf ich kann nicht euch alle beschützen wen ich kämpfe. Lex wird es auf Matt abgesehen haben um ihn zu vernichten um mich zu quälen." „Tai.." „Darum war ich dagegen ich.." Tai liefen tränen über die Wangen. „das büßt er mir.." Matt satdn auf und umarmte Tai. „Matt." „Mir wurde nichts passieren tai das schwöre ich." „Hoffen wir es mal Matt." Tai sah Alex an. „Alex ich brauche deine Hilfe…ich weiß zwar nicht wie doch Lex hat den Stein aktiviert heute Nacht wird er wenn wir nichts tun unsterblich…" „Was…aber Joe sagte.." „Alex eine habe ich im laufe der Zeit in der ich ein Vampir bin gelernt…wir bestimmen unser Schicksaal und ändern es." Alex nickte. „Stimmt." „Er will in den Hades gehen um die verstorben Vampire zu holen." „Hades, sagten alle." „Wenn ein Vampir stirbt wird seine Seele im Hades wiedergeboren eine Welt wo nur Dämonen Vampire und so was hinkommen." „Und Helios ist dann wo Engel und so hinkommen, sagte Mimi." „Ja genau." „Tai ist der einzige der nach Helios gehen dürfte." „Alex, sagte tai scharf." Alle sahen Tai an. „stimmt das, sage Matt." „stimmt doch für meine taten schmore ich lieber im Hades." Tai sah zu Boden. „Was willst du machen wenn er in den Hades geht Tai." „Was wohl.." Tai sah auf. „Ihm folgen." Zwei Gläser fielen klirrend zu Boden. „Spinnst du, schrei Luce." „Das wäre dein tot. Tais dem Hades ist noch nie einer zurückgekommen." „Was sollen wir denn sonst machen wenn er da rein geht wird er alle Shimanen zurückholen alle." Tai sah die beiden an. „ich kann nicht gegen alle noch kämpfen dazu reicht meine Kraft nicht aus dun meine Seele würde das nicht aushalten." „Weise gesprochen." Alle zuckten zusammen. „Lex…:" „komme heute Nacht in den park tai dann bringen wir es zu Ende." „So sei es." Tai grinste. „nett dein Bruder." Ale x sah Tai besorgt an. „nett." Tai jedoch warf sich auf die Couch. „Weckt mich in 5 Stunden." Er schloss die augen. „kapiert das jetzt bitte einer." „nein..aber Tai kapiert man nie." „Was ist matt wollen wir..." „Ja gerne." „Luce Duncan passt gut auf." „Klaro:" Matt und Alex verschwanden. Tai schlug die augen auf. „Was..tai." Tai stand auf. „was soll das denn." Er ging an dem Schrank und öffnete eine versteckte Türe. „Was ist das denn, sagte Tk, in unserem Schrank." „Sorry Tk:" Tai öffnete es und ein silbernes Schwert mit weißem Griff kam hervor." „Helios Schwert ich werde verrückt." Tai nahm es. Er schloss die Augen. „zeige mir wo der Stein ist." Ein Bild erschien vor Tai alle wichen zurück. „ Was..auf dem Friedhof, sagte tai, typisch Lex heiliger Boden…Shimanen dürfen ihn eigentlich nicht betreten." Tai verwandelte sich in einen normalen Jungen. „Tai, sagte Karie du siehst aus als ob du nein wie du von zuhause weggegangen bist bevor du zum Vampire." Tai nickte. „Ich gehe was spaziert. Ihr entschuldigt mich." Tai hatte schon fast die Türe erreicht. „Warte…" Duncan sah und an. „Warum nimmst du das Schwert dann mit." „nu so.:" „nur so.." Tai ging. „verzeiht doch da kann ich euch nicht gebrauchen." „Hole Alex sofort." „Gut." Luces verschwand.

Tai rannte los. Im rennen verwandelte er sich und ein weißes Licht schoss in den Himmel. Lex sah auf. „Es geht also los."

Alex starrte geschockt auf. „Was ist Alex." Luces erschien. „Alex…" „Ist Tai…" „Ja." „Kommt mit Matt." Die drei verschwanden

Lex stand auf einen Grabstein las Tai langsam angelaufen kam. „nett hast du es hier…" „Nicht finde ich auch…so passet." „Du willst in den Hades habe ich gehört das kann ich nicht zu lassen." „Das dachte ich mir schon." Lex zeigte den Stein. „ Er ist wunderbar nicht." „Wie ahst du ihn aktiviert." „Slayers Blut." „Was…" „Spikes…Kiras…..und Angels Blut waren die Schlüssel Ta…nett oder. Du ahst die die besten freunde ausgesucht sie wussten das du stark seinen würdest tai darum machte dich Kira zum Vampire darum wollte ich dich auslöschen denn du bist auserwählt deine Narbe am der hand ist das Zeichen dafür." „auserwählt..:" „Ganz recht…die drei besahen den Schlüssel um den Stein zu aktivieren durch ihr Blut sie wussten as sie sterben würden doch sie mussten dich vorher ausbilden sonst hättest du diese Kräfte nicht…Angelos." „Wer.." „du…bist die Wiedergeburt eines Vampirs wie ich Tai wie ich….Angelos war der Herr der Vampire ein starker Vampir und ich war früher…Van.." „die Prophezeiung." „Oh du weißt also wovon ich rede verstehe. Gut dann ist dir auch sicher klar das du mich nicht besiegen kannst." „das werden wir sehen." Tai zog das schwert. „Oh Helios Schwert." Lex zog das Hades Schwert. „Könnte doch interessant werden." „Wird es auch." Beide griffen an. Als die beiden schwerer sich berührten strahle ein helles Licht in dem Himmel.

„was…"Kari hielt sich die Augen zu. „Sie kämpfen." Alex sah zu Boden. „Los hin, sagte Luce." „Wir können nichts mehr tun, sagte Alex…nein wir dürfen nichts mehr tun." „Was warum." „Tais Vergangenheit verbietet es." „Vergangenheit." „In Tais Andern fließ das Blut Angelos." „WAS, schrieen Duncan und Luce." „Tai ist die Wiedergeburt von Angelos. Darum haben Kira Spike und Angel ihn ausgebildet sie waren die Schlüssel das muss Tai alleine packen." _„du ahst es gewusst Alex…" _alle zuckten zusammen. „Tai." Tais Stimme schleifte durch den Raum. „Warum Alex du kantest mich schon bevor ich Vampire wurde." Alle sahen Alex geschockt an. „WARUM…" „Ich…" Alex schwieg.

Lex währe den hieb geschickt ab. „konzentriere dich tai sonst lässt deine Kraft nach. So wie jetzt."

„Alex du,..." Doch plötzlich zersprang Karis Kreuz. „Was.." Die teile flogen langsam an Karie vorbei. „Tai….TAI:" Alex sah das kreuz geschockt an. „Luces Duncan los hin." Alex verschwanden mit ihnen. „Tai." Matt sah geschockt zu Karie.

Tai fiel zu Boden. Lex grinste. „Du stirbst noch nicht Tai keine angst dafür bis du zu zäh. Doch ich brauche dein Blut. Er tauchte den Stein ein und warf ihn in die Luft ein Portal öffnete sich. „Man siehst sich Tai…du kannst nicht mehr in den Hades es sein denn…nein das würde keiner machen…bis dann." Lex sprang rein dun der Stein mit samt dem Tor schloss sich. Tai hielt sich die Wunde am Magen. „nein…" „TAI." Die drei landeten. „Tai.." „lasst mich…" „spinnst du…du blutest stark du." „Sag mir nicht was ich zu tun habe." Tai sank auf die Knie. „sag das es nicht war ist, sagte Tai leise." Alex sah zu Boden. „Wusstest du wer ich war…sag es mir ehrlich." „ja ich wusste wer du warst deshalb habe ich auf dich aufgepasst ich musste es machen es war ein Befehl von Kira." „Befehle..." Tai lachte. „das wa zuerst du musst mir glauben Tai ich habe die Freundschaft nicht gespielt nach einiger Zeit lernte ich dich besser kennen du wurdest zu meinem Freund." „DER EIN VAMPIR WURDE." Tai schreit. „was soll das Theater noch jetzt ist es eh vorbei…ich habe versagt ich kann mich auch gerne umbringen das wäre doch egal. Ihr wußtes was ich war warum habt ihr mich nicht einfach sterben lassen." „tai…" „Verdammt…" Tai fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Alex fing ihn auf. Alex sah ihn geschockt an. Tränen liefen noch über Tais Wange. „verzeih mir…" Duncan und Luces sahen Alex an. „bringen wir in zu Matt er brauch ruhe und schlaf." Die drei verschwanden

„Tai." Alle sahen geschockt zu Alex der Tai sanft und vorsichtig auf die Couch legte. Matt sah Tais tränen. „Was.." Doch Alex schwieg und heilte Tais Wunden tai doch bleibt bewusstlos. „Warum.." „Keine Nagst Kari tai wird wieder, sagte Luces." „Ja, sagte Duncan." Doch Alex ging zum fenster. „Alex, sagte Duncan." „Tai hat Recht wir hätten das nie tun dürfen." „Alex wir hatten keine Wahl..." Doch wir hätten eine gehabt wie Tai es wollte…einfach nur sterben." Alle sahen ihn an. „Dann wäre das dass aus für die Menschheit gewesen Alex willst du das, sagte Luces." „Die Menschen sind Idioten." „Alex" „Sie verdienen die Mühe nicht die wir machen versteh ihr." Duncan schlug zu. Alle sahen die beiden geschockt an." Was redest du da.jeder Mensch hat das recht auf Leben. Wir haben Familie hier." „Familie da sich nicht lache ihr lebt seit 100 Jahren keiner von euch weiß wie es ist jetzt zu leben jetzt das durch zu machen so wie…Tai." Er zeigte auf tai doch alle sahen geschockt auf als er plötzlich vor ihm stand. „Tai…" Tai sah Alex an. „Du lebst auch in dieser Zeit wieso du Alex." Alex sah zu Boden. Das kann nicht das du der Bruder von Lex bist was ist hier wirklich los was bist du nein wer bist du…" Alex sah zu Boden. „Kira hat dir doch erzählt das Lex ihn zum Vampir gemacht hat oder." „ja." „und du fragtest weiter wer Lex zu dem gemacht hat was er ist." „ja." „das war ich." „Was…" „Ich bin der älteste Vampir auf Erden ich lebe seit 250 Jahren doch in dieser Zeit fühlte ich mich wohl ich durfte zum ersten Mal wider richtig leben ich fand Freunde….wie dich. Doch als ich erfuhr wer du und Lex seit da wollte ich alles ändern doch ich wusste nicht das Lex so werden würde..wirklich nicht." Tai nickte. Tai sank auf die Knie. Luces packten Tai und stütze ihn. „…danke…" „Du bist noch nicht fit." „Alex…" Alex sah tai an. „Was muss ich tun um in den Hades zu kommen." Alex sah Matt an. „Der jenige den du erschaffen hast und dich auch noch von Herzen lebt kann das verwirklichen er ist der Herr deines Herzen er öffnete dir die Forte zum Hades wenn er dich mit deinem eigenen Schwert tötet." Alle sahen Matt geschockt an. „töten, sagte Matt leise." „das ist der einzige weg in den Hades zu kommen." „ist Tai dann für immer…" „Nein das nicht…wenn er es schaffen sollte kommt er zu uns zurück doch wenn er gegen Lex im Hades verliert dann ist er für immer tot." Tai sah Matt an. „Matt…" „Nein das.." Tai ging zu Matt. „lass und was spazieren gehen." Beide verschwanden. „Was meinst du wird Matt machen." „Das was sein Herz ihm sagen wird…" Alex sah zu Boden. „Ihn töten." Alle sahen Alex geschockt an.

Tai und Matt standen auf den Klippen Tokios. „das hier war schon immer mein Lieblings ort. Ich liebte die Sonnenuntergänge sie erinnerten mich an die Zeiten in der Digiwelt." „Tai.." „Wir haben wirklich jede Menge durchgemacht Matt wir haben immer zusammengehalten…in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Spaß hatten wir trotzdem, auch wenn wir uns manchmal geprügelt haben doch auch das mochte ich, weil du der einzige warst der mich sogesagt unter Kontrolle hatte. Du gabst mir das Gefühl der stärke. Die Zeiten danach waren auch schön wir lernen uns besser kennen und wurden die Besten freunde. Die neuen Digiritter zeigten uns mal wieder was es heißt einen guten Freund zu haben. Ich bereue gar nichts Matt, weder das ich Tokio verlassen habe und weder das ich zum Vampir wurde. Du fragtest mich mal wie es ist als ich zum Vampir wurde. Ich sagte es tat weh…ja aber der Schmerz war für mich nichts außer dem schmerz den ich euch und dir antun werde. Doch du machtest mir das größte Geschenk du wurdest wie ich….nur um bei mir zu sein…Matt ich bitte dich. Lass mich diesen Kampf zu Ende bringen." „Ich kann dich nicht töten Tai." Tai sah Matt an. „Du tötest mich doch nicht Matt. Ich verlasse nur kurz das Diesseits und komme zu dir zurück das schwöre ich dir ich könnte dich doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen wo du noch nicht mal fliegen kannst." Tai grinste Matt an. Tai nahm Matts Hand die beiden verschwanden.

„Huch..man müsst ihr so einen erschrecken, sagte Luc." „Sorry, sagte Tai." Tai sah Matt an. Er schloss die Augen und ein silberner kleiner Dolch erschien. Er legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Das ist ein teil von Helios Schwertern damit kannst du mich in den Hades schicken Matt. Überlege es dir bis Sonnenuntergang komm dann zu den Klippen mit einer Antwort." Tai zog sich die Jacke an. „Duncan Luc Alex gehen wir." „gut." Die 4 verschwanden. Matt sah den Dolch an. „Was wirst du tun Matt, sagte Yolei." Matt sah Tk und Karie an. „Vertraut ihr Tai." Alle sahen Matt an. „Ja, sagte Karie warum." Matt nahm den Dolch. „dann werde ich ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen." Alle nickten. „Wir begleiten dich Matt."

Dann war es soweit die Sonne ging unter. Tai stand an den Klippen Tokios und genas den Sonnenuntergang. „das ist verrückt tai du wirst allen wieder begegnen auch Kira Spike und Angel." „Das weiß ich.." „ Du willst trotzdem." „Mir bleibt keine Wahl Alex…und ich will es auch. Ich muss noch einiges Wissen." Alex sah auf. „Tai, sagte er." Tai sah nach hinten. Die Digiritter mit Matt voran ankamen. Tai nickte. „wie ahst du dich entschieden." „Ich vertraue dir Tai." Tai ging von den Klippen runter. Er umarmte Matt. „Hab keine angst Matt…mir passiert nichts." Matt zog den Dolch. Tai sah zu Karie. „Karie…verzeih mir bitte." „Klar." Tai nahm Matts an mit dem Dolch und führte sich an sein Herz. „Tai, sagte Alex, da unten wird sehr gefährlich pass gut auf dich auf." „Und du auf unsere Freunde." Alex nickte. „Ich leibe dich Matt." Matt schloss die augen und stach zu. Tai fiel nach vorne Matt fing ihn auf und legte ihn sachte zu Boden. Tai sah Matt noch mal kurz in die augen. „deine….augen….werden….mich führen Matt.." Tai schloss die augen und sein Körper löste sich auf. Matt fing leise an zu weinen.

Im Hades.

Lex hatte alle Vampire gefangen genommen und die Shimanen um sich versammelt. „Das ist unmöglich, sagte Kira." „Tja Kira…nicht zu fassen das ich im Hades bin oder." „Wie hast du den Stein…" „Euer Blut…Spike…doch Tai war ganz schön nun ja sauer als ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählt habe über euch und ihm." „Du hast was, sagte Angel." „ ja..ja Tai war vielleicht traurig er sage nichts als ich ihn durchbohrte gar nichts kein Schmerz nur in seiner Seele. Und das soll nun die Wiedergeburt von Angelos sein." „Du Mistkerl, sagte Kira." „Was für Wörter Kira du bist hier der Mistkerl du ahst es Tai verheimlich obwohl du ihn geliebt hast." „Eben weil ich ihn geliebt habe sagte ich ihm nichts." „Ja und er macht Matt zum Vampir wie schade Kira." Alle sahen Lex an. „Er hat Matt." „Ja genau. Süß oder und bald werde ich ihn töten wie euch dann wird Tai zerfallen doch zuerst mache ich meine Shiman wider lebendig. Und herrsche über die Welt." „ACH JA." Alle zuckten zusammen. „was woher." „Das werde ich aber nicht zulassen." Alle sahen geschockt zu dem Felsvorsprung wo ein Schatten war. „Wer…" „Meinst du ich bleibe im Diesseits während du im Hades dein Unwesen treibst Lex nein." Licht fiel auf die Person. „Tai, sagte Kira." Tai grinste Kira an. „Wie ist das möglich wie konntest du in den Hades gelangen." „das weißt du Lex….nur du glaubtest es nicht." „Matt hat dich." Tai schloss die augen und er stand verwandelt da. „Wahnsinn, sagte Spike, Tais kraft ist seit wir tot sind gestiegen." Tai ließe das Schwert erscheinen. „Helios, sagte Spike." Tai sah Lex an. „Ich lasse nicht zu das du deine Kumpel zurückholst." „ ach ja." Tai ging auf Lex zu. Lex griff an doch tai war verschwunden und tauchte neben Kira auf. „Wie…" Er schnitt die Fesseln von Kira Spike und Angel durch. „Tai…" „haltet euch raus." Alle sahen Tai an. „Lex gehört mir." Lex griff an Tai währte geschickt ab. „War das schon alles mein lieber." „nein wir fangen erst richtig an." „Gut dann lso." Tai schloss erneut die augen. ein schwarze Licht umhüllte ihn er streckte die Hände aus und schwarze Handschuhe bildetet sich wo Dolche eingearbeitet waren. Sein T-Shirt wurde schwarz und eng. Ein schwarzes Kreuz legte sich um seinen Hals. Seine Haare wurden lang und zu einem Zopf gebunden. Ein schwarzes Tuch band sich über seine harre. Tai bekam eine schwarz Leder Hose wo an den Seiten Plogs befestig waren. Um seine Füße bildeten sich schwarze Stiefeln mit Spitzen vorne dran. Ein langer Mantel erschien wo Schwert und ein Dolch in Silber erschienen. Er zog ihn an und öffnet die augen. Alle sahen Tai geschockt an. Lex verwandelte sich ebenfalls. „Soll ich nun Angelos sagen." „Mach was du willst." Doch plötzlich zog Lex den Stein der sich in ein Schwert verwandelte. Er jagte es Tai durch die Schulter. „Tai schrie Kira." Tai sackte zusammen. Lex lachte und zog das schwert raus. Tais Wunde wurde schwarz. „in diesen Schwert ist ein Gift enthalten Tai…wenn du es nicht entfernst wirst du sterben dazu musst du aber zurück." „Wie nett." Tai stand auf als hätte er gar nichts er nahm das schwert in die andere Hand. „Meinst du das beeindruckt ich jetzt." Lex sah Tai geschockt an. „Mir ist es gleich ob ich sterbe. Doch ich lasse nicht zu das du deine Shimanen zurückholst." „6Sidn schon draußen Tai." „Und mit 6 werde ich fertig." „Nicht mit denen." Lex lachte und verschwand. „Na toll, sagte Tai." „Tai, sagte Kira und weinte." Tai sah die drei an. „Schön euch mal wieder zusehen. Ihr seht gut aus." „Verzeih uns bitte Tai." „Schon geschehen." Kira umarmte tai. Tai verzog das Gesicht. „Geh lieber." „Es tut nicht so weh wie der Schmerz den ich erfahren musste als ihr mich verlasen habt und nun must sich wieder gehen." „Tai, sagte Spike, wir werden im herzen immer bei dir sein." „Genau du ahst alles von uns gelernt nutze es dann werden wir im Kampf bei dir sein, sagte Angel." Kira küsste Tai auf die Wange. „werde glücklich mit Matt." „Kira ich…" „nein Tai ich wute wem dein herz gehört doch denke dran.hierunten wartet immer einer der dich von ganzen Herzen liebt und sich auf den Tag freut an dem wir uns Widersehen." „Ja, sagte Tai." „Tai draußen sind nun 2 Monate vergangen." „WAS." „die zeit läuft hier andres für einen Sterblichen." „Na super klasse." „tai, sagte Kira." „Pass auf dich auf sie sind sehr stark nutze Alex Hilfe und Luc und Duncan sie sind treue freunde behandele Alex gut hörst du er ist einer der besten." „grüß alle von uns:" Tai verwandelte sich zurück. „das werde ich." Tai strich Kira über die Wange. „Bis dann." Tai verschwand. „er ist einer der besten, sagte Spike, ich bin stolz auf tai." „Ja, sagte Kira, doch ihm erwartet noch viel Leid." „Wir durften ihm nichts sagen Kira das muss Tai alleine machen." „Ich weiß….viel Glück Tai."

Tai fiel zu Boden. „Ahh.." Der Dolch aus seinem herzen verschwand. Doch die Wunde an der Schulter blutete stark. „Verdammter Mist hier ist das schmerzhafter."

Matt hatte Band Probe er hatte sich an das Vampir sein gewöhnt und konnte nun gut mit seinen Kräften umgehen. Die freunde waren bei der Probe dabei. Matt sang ein lied das er für tai geschrieben hatte. Keiner merkte das Tai die Halle betrat.

„Matt kann sehr gut singen." „Ja, sagte Tk, das konnte er schon immer." Alex legte sich zurück doch plötzlich fiel er zu Boden. „Alex, sagte Karie." Alex jedoch stand auf und sah die Person die in der Halle satdn geschockt an. „Alex, sagte Karie, was…" Doch auch Kari sah die Person an. Tai warf den Dolch auf die Bühne er landete vor Matt. Matt riss die augen auf und sah hoch. Die Person grinste. „Schön…euch zu sehen." „Tai." Alex rannte los. Tai fiel zu Boden. Alex fing ihn auf. „Tai.was…" doch Alex sah die wunde. „Duncan Luc schnell…" Alle kamen angelaufen. Matt auch. „was…" „Die Wunde sieht übel aus." „der schwarze Kreis ist fast geschlossen wir müssen uns beeilen." Alex legte seine hand auf die Wunde ein Licht drang i sie ein und die wunde verschwand. Tai öffnete die augen. Und kam langsam hoch. „Geht's.." „dank dir ja…" Alex weinte vor Freude." Tai sah Matt an. „Hallo Matt." Matt umarmte Tai und weinte. „Hy mir geht's gut." „Du warst 2 Monate weg tai." „Na ja 2Stunden da scheinen wohl 2 Monate hier zu sei, sagte Kira jedenfalls." Alle sahen Tai an. „Du hast sie gesehen." „ja… ihnen gehst gut und ich soll euch grüßen." „Wie gehst dir jetzt." „Ehrlich gesagt besser. Jetzt konnte ich höchsten Tschüss sagen." „Was ist mit Lex, sagte Matt." „Tja..was das angeht habe ich schlechte News er hat 6 Shiman mitgebracht Kira sagte was sie sollen gefährlich sein." Alex sah Tai geschockt an. „belieb hier tai ich muss was schecken." Alex verschwand. „Alex sah blass aus dann ist es ernst." Matt half Tai auf. „Sieh mich nicht so an Matt ich sagte doch mir geht's gut und ich komme wieder." Alex erschien wieder. „nun.." „Meine Vermutung…" „Tai.." Kira." Kira erschien. Alle sahen die Erscheinung geschockt an. „Kira, sagte Alex." „Hallo Alex." „Kira du darfst dich nicht." „Ich weiß was ich hier tue ist verboten und ich werde sicher bestraft werden doch Tai ich muss dir noch was erklären." „Ist es so wichtig das du dich zeigen musst Alex hätte." „nein Alex hätte dir es nicht sagen können weil er es selbst nicht weiß." „Worum geht es." „Lex ist nicht der den ihr wirklich kennt." „Hä, sagte Daves." „Nachdem Alex Kira erschaffen hatte wurde er von einem Dämon besetzte einen mächtigen Dämonen. Weißt du nicht warum er sich gerade die Shimanen ausgesucht hat Tai sie ergeben die 7 Reiter der Apokalypse." „Bitte was, schrie Tai." „Du hast richtig verstanden." Tai setzte sich erst mal. „Das sind ja tolle ausrichten." „Jeder dieser Shimanen ist genau so stark wie er." „Und nun, sagte Daves." Alle sahen Tai an. „Kira…verrat mir nur eine Sache. Wenn ich wirklich ein Nachfahre von Angelos bin teile ich auch sein Schicksaal." „ja." Tai lachte plötzlich. „Was." „netter Versuch LEX." Alle sahen Tai geschockt an. Kira fing an zu lachen und verwandelte sich in Lex. Alle wichen geschockt zurück. „Woher…" „Ganz einfach drei Gründe der erste war das Kira mir niemals das gebot gebrochen hättet ich muss nun alleine meinem Weg gehen so kommen wir zum zweiten Grund er hätte mir niemals erzählt wer meine Gegner sind das muss ich im Kampf alleine raus finden und Lex ist älter als Kira er wusste mit wem ich es zu tun bekomme. Er wusste das auch mit dem Dämonen." Tai sah Alex an. „Sonst wäre ab und zu mal ein lächeln auf seinem mund aufgetaucht er muss dich sehr lieben. Und nun zu letzten Punkt." Tai sah LE in die augen. „Ich bestimme mein Schicksaal selber und niemand anders sonst." Lex grinste. „Ja..Kira hat dich gut ausgebildet Tai aber das war zu erwarten von den Wächtern des Hades." Tai grinste. „nein von meinen Freunden." Lex verschwand. „tai, sagte Duncan." „Dem fällt auch nichts anders ein…typisch." Tai ging. Doch Matt sah die Tränen in Tais augen bevor er verschwand. „Wohin…" „Lasst ihn, sagte Matt, Tai muss die Sachen jetzt erst mal verdauen." „aber.." „Keine angst er kommt gleich wieder."

Tai stand auf den Klippen der Wind wehte und die Sonne ging langsam unter. „Mein Leben war vorbei als ich um Vampir wurde…so hätte ich früher gedacht doch nun hat sich mein Leben stark verändert ich habe freunde und jemanden der ich liebt. Mein Leben bestand nur aus Lügen mein Schicksaal ist vorherbestimmt gewesen bis jetzt…ich werde für meine Freunde kämpfen damit sie in Sicherheit sind und in Frieden weiter leben können so wie ich früher. Kira….Spike….Angel ich kann nicht immer um euch trauern das nimmt mir meine Kraft ihr hattet Geheimnisse und werdet auch noch welche haben die mich angehen. Ich weiß ihr könnt mich hören. Ich bin euch nicht böse doch ich kann nicht ewig alleine bleiben. Ich muss kämpfen egal wie es ausgeht….ich bin zwar die Wiedergeburt Angelos doch ich werde nicht sein Schicksaal teilen und von den Reitern getötet werden so wie ihr es dachtet. Ich mache meine Zukunft selber. Doch so lange ich wie ein Mensch denke kann ich nicht gewinnen da habt ihr Recht. Danke….für alles." Tai grinste. „Zu Frieden…Alex." Alex kam hinter Tai hervor. „Ja." „Du leibest Lex oder." „Den teil der Gut war jedenfalls ich leibe ihn noch immer." „ Du weißt ich werde ihn töten." „Das weiß ich…doch dann bitte ich dich auch um was." „Ich soll dich danach töten." „Ja….ich habe lange genug gelebt und wen er weg ist. ist mein Leben leer." „Früher hätte ich nein niemals gesagt doch es hat sich alles geändert…ich werde deine Bitte erfüllen." Tai sah Alex an. „Wenn du mir im Kampf helfen wirst." „Natürlich." Alex trat neben Tai. „Meinst du man kann nicht einfach den Dämon in ihm besiegen." „Was…" „Schon gut." Tai sah zum Meer. „ich weiß wie ich vorgehen werde."

„Die bleiben aber lange weg, sagte Codi." „Die haben bestimmt einiges zu bereden, sagte Luc." „Da.." Tai und Alex betraten den Probenraum. Matt umarmte Tai und küsste ihn. „alles klar." „na Logo." Doch als Matt in Tais augen sah, sah er nur Kälte. Tai löste sich von Matt. „Ich werde anders sein als ihr mich kennt." „wie…" „Ich darf nicht mehr denken wie ein Mensch das versuchte Kira mir klarzumachen und ich wollte es nicht verstehen. Das bezahlte ich hart..wenn ich tötete dachte ich es waren Menschen wo ich zum teil recht habe denn jeder von ihnen war mal einer doch sie haben den Tot verdient. Ich darf einfach keine Skrupel mehr haben so wie jetzt." Tai zückte plötzlich einen Dolch und jagte ihn einem Vampir durchs Herz. Der sich auflöste. Karie umarmte Tk du weinte. Tai steckte den Dolch ein. „Wenn ihr angegriffen werdet benutzt die Dolche die Alex euch gab. Denkt nicht nach wenn ihr zu stecht. Ich kann mich nicht immer um euch kümmern." 7 Vampire erschienen. Karie schrie. „Keine Angst die Gehören zu den Slayers." „Tag Tai lang nicht mehr gesehen." „Kann man so sehen." „Wir helfen." „Gut…4 von euch bleiben bei meinen Freunden und zwar di dessen Fähigkeiten nicht so weit sind. Die anderen kommen mit mir." „Einverstanden." „Alex..dich möchte ich bitten an meiner Seite zu stehen ich brauche deine Kräfte." „Klar." „Matt…" Tai sah Matt an. „Du Duncan und Luces möchte ich bitten den schwächsten der 7 oder 8 Reiter zu übernehmen." „Tai, sagte Alex, du willst Matt wirklich." „Er ist ein Vampir und muss es nun mal lernen." „Gut wie du willst." Matt sah Tai an. „Pass auf dich auf Matt." „Natürlich." „Wir passen auf ihn auf, sagte Duncan, ihm wird nichts passieren tai." „Lex gehört mir egal was passiert." „Ja." „dann bis heute Abend." Die Vampire verschwanden. „Geht zu euren Familien beschütz sie…ich wette Lex und seine Freunde sind bald auf Beute jagt, Matt geh mit Tk bis heute Abend. Ich hole dich ab." „Und meine Mutter und Dad sie.." „Das müssen sie nun mal im Kauf nehme ich lösche ihr Gedächniss wenn das hier vorbei ist im Moment ist es besser wenn sie wissen womit sie es zu tun haben. Sie können zu handeln. Erklärt es ihnen." „Gut." „Karie ich komme mit dir." „Gut." „wir treffen uns heute Abend um punkt 23 Uhr wieder hier." „Wir gehen mit Sora und Mimi, sagte Luc." „Gut", Die freunde gingen.

„Mum, sagte Tk, Dad." „Hallo Tk Matt…" Doch die Eltern sahen Matt geshcokt an. „Matt ist Halloween nicht erst in ein paar Monaten." Doch Matt sah zu Boden. „Mum Dad das ist keine Verkleidung." „WAS." „Setzt euch besser hin es ist eine lange Geschichte die mit Tai zu tun hat." „tai.Matt Tai ist tot er.." „Mum bitte."

„Mum Dad bin wieder da…." „Karie Schatz schön dich zu sehen essen ist bald fertig." Tai hielt sich noch versteckt. Karie ging in die Küche. Sie sah Dass ihre Mutter gerade das Essen machte. Das Radio lief. „Das Lied…mochte Tai sehr gerne." Herr Kamiya kam in die Küche. Frau Kamiya lies den Löffel fallen. „Was…oh ja…" Sie sah ein Foto an wo die Familie drauf war. „Ja er liebte es sehr..." Herr Kamiya sah seine Frau an. „Liebling schon gut.." „ Dieser Autounfall er war noch so jung er…" Sie fing an zu weinen. „Mum wenn ich dir sagen würde das Tai nicht….tot ist…" Die Eltern sahen Karie an. „Karie ich weiß wie sehr du Tai vermisst wie alle hier doch man muss nun mal…" Doch plötzlich brach sie ab als Tai die Küche betrat. „Tai…" die Elter wichen zurück. Karie ging zu ihren Bruder und nahm seine ahnd. „Tai…bist du…das wirklich…" „Ich bin es…" „Aber wie…" Doch die Schieb klirrte und ein Shiman kam rein. „AH.." Tai packte ihn und warf ihn gegen die Wand er zeigte seine Zähne. Frau Kamiya wich zurück. Tai zückte einen Dolch. „Karie…komm her.." Kari ging zu Tai er gab ihr den Dolch. „Steche zu." „WAS, schrei Frau Kamiya." „tu's." „nein Karie, sagte Tais DAD." „Ruhe, sagte Tai." „aber.." Karie nahm den Dolch schloss die augen. „nein Karie, sagte Tai sanft lass sie offen. Du musst es sonst kannst du es nie." Kari tat wie Tai ihr sagte und stach zu. Tai nickte. Er umarmte Karie. „gut jetzt weiß ich das du Mum und Dad beschützen Kannst." Tai sah zu seinen Eltern. „Es war schön euch noch mal zu sehen." Tai grinste ZU Karie und verschwand. „TAI:" „Kari, sagte Herr Kamiya, was…" „eine lange Geschichte."

Dann war es soweit.

Matt sah bei seinen Eltern. Tk sah fern. Tai erschien im Wohnzimmer. Tk drehte sich um und zielte mit einem Dolch auf tai der packte doch schnell Tks Handgelenk. „Tk ich bis…" „tai." Matt kam angerannt. „Tk..sag mal spinnst du willst du tai umbringen." „schon gut Matt ich in froh zu sehen das dein Bruder so gute Reflexe hat." Tai drehet sich zu Matts Eltern um und verbeugte sich." Du lebst also wirklich so art." „ähm…ja." Matt küsste tai. „Wie haben es deine Eltern aufgenommen." „Weiß ich nicht ich habe mich gezeigt und verschwand nachdem ein Shiman bei uns war und Karie ihn tötet." „Karie, sagte Tk." „Ich musste so handeln sie hätte es nie getan." „Verstehe." „ Wir müssen Matt." Matt sah seine Eltern an. „Mum…Dad…macht's gut." Sie umarmten Matt. Tai sah weg. „ pass gut auf dich auf Matt..komm wieder…egal was du bist wir lieben dich." „Ich weiß…" Tk sah zu tai. „Tai.." „Was.." „Pass bitte auf das Matt nichts passiert ja.." Tai nickte. „Keine Angst Tk Matt wird sicher nach Hause kommen das schwöre ich dir bei meine Leben." Tk umarmte Tai und dann Matt. „Pass auf Mum und Dad auf Tk und auf dich." „Matt wenn du willst können wir sie zu uns bringen." Matt sah tai an. „Das geht." „Ist besser Tk und Karie zusammen dann fühle ich mich besser." „Gut."

„Karie." „das ist wahr Mum alles." „Wieso hat er nie…" Plötzlich wurde es hell und Matt Tai und die Eltern von Matt mit Tk standen vor ihnen. „Tk." Karie umarmte ihn. „Es ist besser wen ihr viele seid, sagte tai." „Taichi." Tai zuckte zusammen. Seine Mum sah ihn an. „Warum hast du nie was gesagt wir…lieben dich doch auch so.." „Weil es nichts nützen würde in ein paar Stunden werde ich entweder tot sein oder überlebe und muss eure Gedanken löschen." „Warum du kannst sie doch so lassen es.." „Nein das darf ich nicht und kann nicht." Matt strich tai über die Wange. „Lass uns gehen Ok." „Gut.." „ich lieb dich Tai, sagte seine Mutter." „ich doch auch." „Komm ja zurück Bruderherz, sagte Karie." „Ich tue mein bestes." Die beiden verschwanden. „Viel glück, sagte Karie leise."

Alex und die andren waren schon da. „ Tai..Matt.." „ Sorry die Verspätung…sag mal Luc seit wann trägst du Lippenstift." „Ähm also.." Matt fing an zu lachen wie die anderen nur Tai blieb ruhig. „Sora ist ein liebes Mädchen Luc mach sie nicht unglücklich verstanden." Alle sahen tai an. „Du liest meine Gedanken." „Nein ich kenne ihr Markenzeichen." Tai grinste. „Darf ich dich was fragen Tai." „natürlich Matt." „Löscht du wirklich das Gedächniss." Tai seufzte. „ ja…" „aber sie leiben dich doch auch so wie du bist Tai es.." ein lachen war zu hören. Alle zogen ihre Dolche. Lex erschien. „Tai..Tai…Angelos." alle sahen Tai an. „ soll ich es ihnen sagen oder du." „Was, sagte Luce.." „ Wenn ein Vampir sich entartn ist das gefährlich die Menschen denen man nahe steht können schlimme sahen passieren denn es wird immer über all auf der Welt böses geben und wo sie das Blut eines Slayers riechen auslöschen." Alle sahen tai an. „Tai hat schön seine Spuren verschwischt…doch das er dich traf Matt.." „Hör auf Van." „Wann wolltest du ihnen sagen was du vor hast Angelos du bist wieder erwacht." Alle sahen Tai an. „Das merk ich denn dein Herz ist kalt geworden…so wie Kira es sagte." Tai musste grinsen. „Du bist hier der Übeltäter Van einfach besitz ergreifen von einen jungen Vampir." Alex sah Tai an. „Entferne dich von Lex Körper und wir fangen richtig an zu kämpfen." Lex grinste. „Du hast es also gewusst was ich bin." „Nein gespürt." „Spürst du auch was gerade in der Welt vor geht Angelos." Tai schloss di augen und riss sie auf. „Du Schuft." „was, sagte Duncan." „Ich habe meine Reiter in der Welt verteilt…China…Japan…Deutschland…Russland….Frankreich….Mexiko…Spanien…England…" Alle sahen ihn an. „Was nun Tai." „Leute trennt euch jeder nimmt sich ein Land vor. Matt bleib bei Duncan. Alex…ich bitte dich übernimm den Reiter der in China ist." „aber ich…" „keine Widerrede." „gut und du." „Ich übernehme Van." Alle nickten. „beeilt euch." Alle verschwanden. Nur Tai und Lex waren alleine. „Ortswechsel." Lex schnipste mit den Fingern und wenige Minuten später stand die auf der Plattform der Tokio Towers." Tai grinste. „Netter Ort da wo alles begann nicht war." „Ja…" Alle Menschen die unten standen sahen geschockt nach oben zu den beiden gestalten die auf der Spitze standen.

„TK, schrie Karie plötzlich." „Was wo ist der Shiman…" „nein schlimmer…Tai." Die Eltern rannten zum fenster. „Wo…" „da Tower." „Oh mein Gott, sagte Herr Kamiya." „Mein Junge." „Mac mal den Fernseher an, schrei Herr Ishida…Mim am Telefon." Tk schaltet ein. „Matt." Alle starrten auf den Bildschirm. _„meine Damen und Herren es scheinen sich überall auf dem Kontinent Dämonen oder Sogesagt Vampire breit zu machen und leute anzufallen. Doch eine Gruppe von insgesamt 10 Vampiren bekämpfen sie auch hier in Japan auf dem Tokio Tower bahnt sich ein Kampf naht der Junge der mir das Leben gerettet hat kämpft wieder."_

Tai verwandelte sich auch Lex. Beide ergriffen die Schwerter und griffen an. Tai wehrte geschickt ab und Lex konterte sofort, Tai sprang zurück machte eine Salto und griff wieder an. Lex nahm seine Hand und schickte eine Schockwelle Tai wehrte ab. Lex jedoch nutze seine Chance um Tai die Beine weg zu jagen. Tai verlor das Gleichgewicht und stütze in die Tiefe, fing sich wieder und griff erneut an. Lex wehrte ab. Beide standen sich gegenüber. „Nicht über Angelos…" „ich verrat dir was deine Deckung ist mies." „Dein angriff auch." Beide mussten grinsen. „Wie früher nicht." „Früher." „Weißt du nichts über deine Vergangenheit." „Was…" „Wenn du wissen willst was früher war dann komm mit in die Vergangenheit." „das ist ein Trick." „Wagst du es." Tai ließ das Schwert verschwinden. „Ja." „Du musst mit in Trance komme." „Gut einverstanden." Lex streckte die Hand aus. „TAI NEIN….." Alex erschien. „Alex…" „Nein tu es nicht die Wahrheit ist grausam Tai du…" Doch Lex schickte eine Schockwelle auf Alex Tai satdn blitz schnell davor und wehre ab. Tai sah Alex an. „Ich muss es wisse." „Er wird dich töten.." Die andern erschienen auch Matt der übel aussah aber noch lebte. Tai grinste ihn an. „Ich muss es wagen." „Tai…" Tai ging af Lex zu und reichte ihm die hand. Ein Licht umgab die beiden. Tai fiel zu Boden. Alex fing ihn auf. Doch Lex verschwand völlig. „Das ist eine Falle tai…." „Das weiß er." Alle sahen Matt an. „Was.." „er weiß es. Ich kenne Tai ziemlich gut. Und seine augen waren sehr klar es wahren wieder seine Augen die ich so über alles liebe. Tai weiß was er tut." Er sah Tai an der in Alex armen lag. „Vertrau ihm." Alex nickte

Lex und Tai standen auf einen berg. „Was ist das." „tai.." Tai sah Lex an. „Du bist du oder..:" „Ich kann nicht lange die Oberhand über Van gewinnen." „Gut dann lass uns keine zeit verlieren." Die beiden waren plötzlich auf einem Schlachtfeld. „was…" „sieh da hin." „das ist Angelos." „Du weißt nicht wie van wirklich aussieht nicht…sieh neben Angelos." „das….ist doch unmöglich." „Doch Tai es ist war…Van ist Angelos Zwillingsbruder." „Das.." „Durch einen Streit wechslete er die Seite seit dem hasst er dich aus tiefsten Herzen doch den Grund weiß ich nicht das musst du ihn selbst fragen." „Aber…" „Kira wusste wer du warst sieh hin." „Das ist unmöglich Kira ist…" „Das ist Kiras Vorfahre sogesagt…er hat dich früher schon geliebt. Kira wurde zum Hüter deiner Vergangenheit." „Das ist nicht wahr….er hat mich belogen die ganze Zeit wusste er wer Van war…wer ich war…" „Tai ich weiß was in dir vorgeht aber bitte kämpfe." Tai nickte leicht. „Tai..Oh bitte dich egal was mit mir passiert töte mich wenn du mich nicht von van befreien kannst doch lass Alex bitte leben." Tai sah ihn an. „ich liebe Alex doch er verdient es weiter zu leben und glücklich zu werden." „Das kann er nur bei dir." Lex grinste ein träne lief ihm über seine Wange. „Ich weiß." Doch plötzlich zog Lex ein Messer und rammte es Tai durch den magen. „AH." Lex lachte.

„Was…" Alex Hand färbte sich rot. Er sah das Tai eine Wunde am magen bekam. „Das…" „Tai, sagte Matt." Er kniete sich neben ihm. „Wach auf Tai bitte…" „Bringen wir ihn hier weg los." „gut."

Tai sah Lex an. „Du bist in eine falle getappt mein lieber….hat meine Seele dir alle erzählt." „..zum teil…" Lex jagt Tai ein zweites Messer durch die Schulter. Tai sank auf die Knie. „….Clever Van…hier kann ich mich nicht verwandelt….weil ich noch nicht geboren bin du schon…" „Korrekt Taichi."

„Eine zweite Wunde…" Alex legte Tai auf die Couch Tais Mutter schrei. „Matt, sagte Tk, was.." „Ich weiß es nicht." „mach was, sagte Karie." Sie weinte ihre Mutter umarmte sie. Alex sah Tai an. „Hör auf tai….bitte es reicht doch..lass es sein." Alle sahen Alex an.

„ Du bist jetzt wohl ziemlich geschockt oder…" „Warum…warum Van…warm hasst du mich so." Er packte Tai um den hals und hob ihn hoch. „Warum…." Er warf Tai gegen eine Wand. Ein Sein bohrte sich durch seinen fuß. „ Warum…" „Hör auf." Er hob tai am Hals hoch und sah ihn in die augen. „Was…hart….dich…so verändert…was…"

Matt weinte. Doch plötzlich verschwand Tai. „Was…" „Ich spüre Tais Aura sie sind zurück." „Hin.." sie verschwanden.

Lex warf Tai gegen eine Mauer und nagelte ihn da fest indem er ihm einen Dolch durch die Handgelenke und Fußgelenke stach. Durch die Schulter und den agen. Lex sah ihn an. „Nun Angelos.." „…warum.." „hör auf damit." Er packte tai am hals. „Sollen deine freunde sehen wie du leidest Tai…" Er schnippt in die Finger und plötzlich standen die Digiritter und alle Slayers in der halle. „Was..wie…" Doch alle wurden bleich als sie sahen was da an der Wand hing. Karie schrie. Matt sah wie versteinert zu Tai. „du…bist..skrupelos…" „Wirklich..endlich kampierst du es." „..Bruder…" alle sahen tai geschockt an. „Bruder.." Van lachte. „Ja ich bin Angelos Bruder nicht Alex." Alex weinte. „Ja…" „Lass Tai frei, sagte Luc." „Bitte….niemals er wird sterben." „nein, sagte Matt." „Es….geht um liebe…oder…Van." Van sah Tai geschockt an. „….Stimmt es…." Van drückte Tais Hals zu. „Tai, schrie Ken." Matt ging auf Van zu. „bitte lass ihn los bitte…" Matt weinte. „nein verschwinde." Er jagte Matt gegen eine Wand. Tk und Karie kniete ich neben Matt. Tai sah Van an. „…egal…was ich dir…angetan habe…las meine Freunde da raus..Bitte." „Du wagst es mich zu bitten." „ja…" Er drückte weiter zu. „Ahh.." „TAI." Kari weinte bitter. Tai sah van mit klaren Augen an und wurde dann bewusstlos. „NEIN." Matt satdn auf und rannte zu Van er schupste ihn von Tai weg. Matt sah Tai weinend an. Er wischte Tai das Blut von der Lippe. „Tai…wach auf…" Van lachte. Alex stand neben Van. „Was.." Er schloss die augen und plötzlich lag Tai in seinen armen. „Wie..hast du.." Er streckte die hand aus und alle außer Van waren verschwunden. „Wohin…"

„wo.." Alex legte Tai sachte zu Boden. Die andern kamen. „Tai.." Matt legte seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß. „Ich kann seine Wunden nicht ganz heilen." Alex legte seine hand auf Tais Wunde und sie begannen sich langsam zu schlissen nicht ganz aber etwas. „Wie hast du uns herbekommen." „Um Van kümmere ich mich jetzt ich verschaff tai was zeit." „Aber Alex, sagte Luc." „Ich leibe Lex und lasse Tai alles machen." Er strich ihm über die Wangen. „Passt auf ihn und auf euch auf." Alex verschwand. „ALEX." Tai hielt sich das Herz. „Tai…" „Er kämpft mit den schmerzen." „Was können wir nur tun." „…Kira…" Alle sahen Tai an. „oh Tai, sagte Matt." Doch plötzlich wurde es hell. „Kira…" Duncan sah ihn geschockt an. „Hallo…" „Du darfst nicht." „Spike und Angel beschaffen mir Zeit mir bleiben 10 Minuten." Kira sah Tai an. „Verzeih mir Tai…ich bin an allem Schuld hätte ich dir gesagt was passieren würde hättest du dich drauf vorbereiten können…ich durfte es nicht." Kira kniete sich neben tai und legte ihm ein weißes Kreuz um. „Das sind die letzten Kräfte von Spike Angel und mir wir gen zwar damit auf uns zu zeigen um mit euch sprechen zu können doch das ist besser so die toten muss man ruhen lassen und weiter leben….ich bitte dich Tai verzeih uns und tue das unmögliche." Das Kreuz fing an zu leuchten und ein weißes Licht umhüllte Tai und schloss seine Wunden. Tai öffnete die augen und sah in die von Kira. „Kira…" Kira grinste. „ Oh Tai, sagte Karie und umarmte ihn." „Karie…Matt." Matt wischten sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Gott sei dank du lebst." Tai sah Kira an. „Danke…" „Das war ich dir schuldig Angelos." „Ja kann man so sagen…" „Ich gab dir mit dem kreuz deine Erinnerungen wieder es hilft dir Van zu besiegen." „Ich weiß…danke Kira…und Lebewohl." Kira strich tai über die Wange. „du gestattest Matt." Matt nickte. Er gab tai einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis im nächsten Leben…_.tai_." Damit verschwand Kira. „Bis dann Kira…" Matt half Tai langsam auf. „Geht's." „So lala." „Tai dich da so zu sehen das war…" Daves schwiegen. „ich wisse Daves…" „s ist schön dich wieder in einem Stück zu sehen." Tai grinste. „Wo ist.Alex." alle sahen zu Boden. „nein…er hat doch nicht." Tai wollte losrennen doch Matt packte ihm am Handgelenk. „Tai…nein du kannst nicht dort hin." „Du verstehst nicht Matt Alex hat keine Chance." Doch Matt schlug tai in den magen. Tai fiel bewusstlos nach vorne. Matt fing ihn auf. „aber Matt, sagte Luces." „verzeih doch Alex bat mich darum..." Matt legte Tai ins bett. „ich gebe ihm 4 Stunden." Alle nickten.

3Stunden waren vergangen. Matts sahs in der Küche und trank eine Cola mit Luc und Duncan. Die anderen waren in der Digiwelt. Matt hatte ihnen gesagt das sie bei Genei bleiben sollen. Tai war immer noch bewusstlos und lag auf den Sofa. „Ich hoffe du hast nicht zu fest zu geschlagen Matt." „nein keine angst." „Alex Energie ist schwächer geworden ich mache mir langsam Sorgen." „besteht Lebensgefahr." „noch nicht." „Wir haben noch eine Stunde." „Falsch." Die drei zuckten zusammen. „Tai…" tai satdn mit ernster Miene in der Türe. „tai, sagte Matt dun stand auf. Doch Tai sah Matt hasserfüllt an. Matt wich zurück. „Tai ich..habe es Alex versprochen." „…versprochen…du bist ein narr du weißt nichts über meine und seine Vergangenheit das war der Fehler des Jahres wenn Lex Alex tötet dann gute Nacht dann kann ich ihn nicht besiegen Alex ist der älteste Vampir auf der Erde er will sein Wissen haben und Alex Energie ist nicht gerade top." „Aber Tai versteh Matt doch, sagte Duncan." „ruhe von euch beiden hätte ich mehr erwartet ihr kennt Van oder nicht." Die beiden sahen zu Boden. „ Alex liebt Lex Tai er wollte es so." „DAS IST MIR EGAL." Alle sahen tai an. „Liebe ist im Kampf nichts Wert versteh ihr das endlich mal….wenn man jemanden liebt bring man sich nicht unerwartet in Gefahr. Alex ist ein verdammter Idiot." „Aber tai." Tai schnipste mit de Fingern und Die drei waren verschwunden.

In der Digiwelt

„Matt." Die drei sahen sich um. „Was macht ihr denn hier, sagte Tk." „Ist was passiert, sagte Karie." „tai ist ausgetickt." „Oh…" „Er wir du Angelos." Alle sahen Luc an. „Was.." „Van hatte Recht seine Verwandlung ist abgeschlossen er hat sein Herz verändert der Tort von seinen freunden das Leid was ihm zugefügt wurde kommt ans Licht tai hat angst." „Angst, sagten alle." „Er will Alex nicht auch noch verlieren. Wegen der liebe. Es gibt da was, dass ihr noch nicht wisst. Kira sagte mir mal als Tai zum Vampir wurde behielt er seine Seele. Das darf eigentlich gar nicht denn ein Vampir das keine Gefühle haben doch es gibt welche wir Slayers besitzen unsere Seele doch wir können damit umgehen Tai nicht er leidet mit jedem den er tötet als Matt…nein andres als er Matt das erste mal gesehen hat wusste er das sich sein Leben verändern wird wenn er sich auf seine Gefühle einlässt er hielt er's durch doch dann verliebt er sich und er musste dich zum Vampir machen wegen Van. Da wird er Van nie verzeihen. Wenn Alex jetzt streben sollte wird Tai alles darum geben ihn zu töten…" Duncan sah Matt an. „dafür wird er sein Leben geben." Alle sahen Duncan geschockt an. „Aber wie will Tai Lex von Van befreien oder wie will er Van dazu bringen seinen Körper zu verlassen." „Keine Ahnung." Ben und Genei sahsen vor dem Fernseher. „Hey Leute seht mal.." alle sahen hin. „Das ist doch der Reporter dem tai das Leben gerettet hat, sagte Matt." „ja..der arme." „Denkst du, sagte Ben, er ruft die Bevölkerung auf die Stadt zu erlassen." „WAS." „meine lieben Bürger ich habe eine Bitte an euch verlasst so schnell wie möglich das Land gerade kam eine Meldung von dem netten jungen rein der mir das Leben gerettet hat, es wird hier bald ein schrecklicher Kampf herrschen und viele Dämonen werden kommen um euch zu töten verlasst umgehen die Stadt." Alle sahen das Bild geschockt an. „Was…geht da ab."

Die Sonne ging unter. Tai stand auf der Spitze des Tokios Towers und sah auf die Stadt. Unter in der Stadt sah er das die Menschen sich auf den Weg machten die Stadt zu verlassen. Tai nickte. Ein Shiman erschien. „Was soll das Kamiya." „Sag meinem Bruder ich will Alex…" Der Shiman lachte. „Du willst Alex…willst du einen toten." Tai aber grinste. „Er ist nicht tot das spüre ich." Tai drehte sich um der Shiman wich geschockt zurück. Tais harre waren schwarz und lang. Seine augen waren rot. „Angelos, sagte Der Shiman." „ich rotte euch aus bis auf den letzten von euch und wenn ich dabei drauf gehen sollte dann sei es so…" Der Shiman verschwand. Tai sah dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen. „Alle Menschen sind nun aus der Stadt dann kann ich ja anfangen." Tai hob die Hände. Ein weißes Licht schoss in den Himmel.

„Was, sagte Lex." Lex und 100 Dämonen und 100 Vampire waren in einem Keller als es plötzlich hell wurde. Alex hing wie Tai damals an der Wand. „ein…..Bannkreis…" Lex sah Lex geshcokt an. „Was bitte.." „Die Legende…lebt….er ist Angelos." Lex grinste. „so ist das also er will die Stadt Versigel damit ich meinen Körper verlasse das hat er so gemacht."

Eine risege Kuppel umgab jetzt Tokio die Menschen außerhalb sahen geschockt zu. Tai öffnete die augen. Er sah die Kamera hinter ihm.

„das…ist doch nicht Tai, sagte Genei." „Doch er ist es…." Luce schluckte. „Angelos lebt…er hat einen Bankreis um Tokio gelegt nun können wir nicht mehr eingreifen keiner kommt aus dem Bannkreis raus. Nur wenn der Macher des Bannkreise getötet wird Lex muss nun gegen Tai kämpfen." „Da….'"

Tai ließ sich von Tower fallen ein schwarzes Licht umgab ihn er bekam schwarze Klamotten und ein Schwert bildete sich in seiner Hand. Er kam geschickt am Boden auf. Wo Lex schon stand mit 200 Geschöpfen des Bösen. „nett dich zusehen Angelos." „Wo ist Alex." Er zeigte hoch auf ein Gebäude wo Alex hing. „Verstehe." Lex ließ ein Schwert erscheinen. „Netter Bankreis muss ich dich töten um hier raus zu kommen nett eingefädelt." „Finde ich auch." Alex sah Tai an. „nein……" Tai grinste. „lass uns beginnen." „gerne." Die beiden gingen in Kampfstellung. „greift euch Lex." „Was…" Tai sah ihn an. „20 Dämonen rannten auf Alex zu. 30 auf Tai.

„das ist doch unfair, schrei Karie", „Das packt Tai nie." Doch Luces und Duncan schienen ruhig. „Ihr denkt das ist noch Tai da irrt ihr euch." „genau unterschätzt Angelos nicht"

Tai greinte. „Netter versuch." Doch plötzlich hatte sich Tai verdoppelt. „WAS…" der eine stand vor Alex und der andrer vor Lex. „Wie….." Alex sah Tai an. „Du unterschätzte mich mein Lieber mir ist alles egal ich setzte meine gesamte Kraft en wenn es nötig ist Alex zu retten." Lex grinste. „Dämonen zurück." Tai sah Lex an. „Respekt Angelos, ich bin beeindruckt deine Fähigkeiten sind sehr gut geworden doch mit den meinen nicht vergleichbar." „Ich weiß, sagte Tai leise." Tai wurde wieder eine Person. Lex ging auf ihn zu und legte ich seine Hand auf seine Wange. „Du siehst ihm s ähnlich…kaum zu glauben das du nur eine Wiedergeburt bist normaler weiße sieht man der Person nicht ähnlich doch du bist das genaue Gegenteil.." „Was habe ich dir getan damit du so…….ah,…….." Tai spuckte Blut. „NEIN, schrie Alex." Tai sah Alex in die augen. Ein Schwert bahnte sich durch Tais Körper. „…Van…." „Du leidest mit jedem dem du tötest deshalb kannst du mich nicht besiegen Angelos." Zwei Dämonen rannten auf Alex zu. Tai Teleportierte sich hin und zwei Schwerter rasten durch das Schulter und Rücken. Tai bleib schützen vor Alex. „Tai…." Lex sah ihn an. „Warum…warum tust du das für Alex…rette doch dein leben." „Mein Leben…..was für ein leben…mein Leben endetet als ich zum Vampir wurde….." „Sein Leben doch auch." „Doch er hat etwas was er zu ende führen muss jemanden wieder zu sehen nämlich Lex…" „und du Matt, sagte Van lachend." Tai grinste. „Ich liebe Matt aus ganzen Herzen doch wenn ich gegen dich kämpfe ist mir das egal.." Lex sah tai an. „Denn so kann ich dich nur besiegen du vergisst eines." Angelos verwandelten sich zurück in Tai. „Was…" „Ich bin Tai und nicht Angelos." Lex lachte. „Nett gesprochen." Van ließ zwei Dolche erscheinen die neben ihn schwebten. „Tai…bitte, sagte Alex…mach was…" Tai schloss die augen. Die Dolche flogen auf ihn zu. „NEIN.." Doch es war Tai der diese Worte schrie den die Dolche trafen Alex. „Nein…" Alex fiel zu Boden. Tai nahm ihn in den arm. „Alex…" Tai weinte. Doch auch Lex schien geschockt. „Du hältst du klaro…" „tai…." „Narr warum, warum ahst du das getan…" Doch auch der Bannkreis verschwand. „warum." Tai fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Die Freunde sahen geshcokt vor den Fernseher. „Hin los matt komm…" „Was soll das warum macht tai das was…" „Das weiß ich nicht doch wir müssen ihnen helfen los komm schon." „Nein….." Alle drehten sich um. „Tai?..." „Wie kannst du...:" „Astralprojetzion." „Genau..bleibt wo ihr seit." „Aber du…" „keine angst ich weiß was ich tue.." „Aber tai du…" Tai lächelte. „ich werde nicht sterben." Tai verschwand.

Lex kniete sich neben Alex. „Alex…." „….Lex…" „Van ist weg kurz ich heile dich du.ajhhhhh." Doch ein Schwert jagte durch Lex Rücken. Alex sah Tai an. Matt und die andren waren trotzdem gekommen sie sahen tai geshcokt an. Lex fiel zu Boden. Alex fing ihn auf. „Lex…" Er weinte. Tai ließ zwei Dolche erscheinen. Den einen warf er Matt zu dem anderen Alex. „Was…" „stecht zu …" „BITTE WAS…" Alex sah tai an. „Du willst…in den Hades kämpfen." „ja…" Doch dann geschah es Van löste sich von Lex Körper. „das da das da…stotterte Luc." Tai sah sich um und sah in sein Gesicht. „Die sehen wahsinn." „du ahst es geschafft mich aus diesem Körper zu kriegen Respekt." Tai sah van an. „bereit zu sterben:" „Von mir aus." Beide rannte auf ihre Geleibten zu. Die, die Dolche aufrecht hielten. Tai lief genau in den Doch. „Tai…" Tai umarmte Matt. „Ich leibe dich." Dann löste sich Tai auf auch Van löste sich auf. „TAI…….." Alex kniete sich neben Lex. „Lex…wach auf. bitte." Alex heile seine Wunde. Lex schlug die augen auf. „Alex.." „Ja.." Er fing an zu weinen und umarmet ihn." Oh Lex.."

Van und tai waren im Hades. „Tai, schrie Kira entsetzt." Doch Tai schenkte keine Beachtung. „Du weißt tai wenn du hier stirbst." „Halt mir keine Predigt Bruder…" „du wirst büßen dafür für alles." Die beiden griffen an. Tai währte ab. „tai." Kira Angel und Spike sahen genetzt zu. „Spinnen die." „Nein…das war klug von Tai…" „hä.." Doch Kira schwieg. Tai währte ab. „was habe ich dir getan." „Was du wagst es noch." Van packte Tai dun warf ihn gegen eine Mauer. Er packte ihm an hals. Tai ließ das Schwert fallen. „Was…" Kira wollte eingreifen doch eine Hand hielt ihn zurück. „ALEX:" Alex und Lex sowie die anderen standen hinter ihm. „Ich frage dich besser nicht wie du das gemacht hast Alex." Tai sah Van an. „Was habe ich dir getan." Doch Van bemerkte die freunde. Er raste auf Matt zu." NEIN VAN." Doch zu spät das Schwert raste durch Matt. Alle sahen ihn geschockt an. Matt fiel zu Boden. Tai fing ihn auf. „Matt………" „Verdammt, sagte Alex hier kann ich seine Wunden nicht heilen…das kann keiner." Tai sah Matt in die augen. „Hat durch Ok." „…du…bleibst für..,mich immer tai.." tai weinte. Van lachte. „ nun nehme ich dir auch den Menschen den du leibst." „was.." „Du nahmst mir meine Verlobte." tai sah ihn an. „.:…tai…" Tai sah zu Matt. „Verzeih Matt verzeih ich kann nicht anders." „was…." Tai löste sich von Matt und lief langsam auf Van zu. „Tai, schrie Kira." „Bringt Matt hier raus und verschwindet besser hier wirst gleich ungemütlich." „Was…" Tai sah van an. „Ich verachte dich ich hasse dich jetzt kannst du was erleben." Tai streckte die Hände hoch und verwandelte sich. Doch es war anders als sonst. Tais Haare wurden blau. „Nein, sagte Spike, er setzt seine volle Kraft ein…" „nein..tai:" Matt satdn wackelig auf- „Matt.." Er ging auf Tai zu. „Tai.." tai sah Matt geschockt an. „Matt..." „Tu das nicht." Doch Tai hielt Matt ein Schwert an die Kehle. „Was.." Sogar Van sah ihn geschockt an. „Verschwinde Matt.SOFORT." Doch in Tais augen sah man die Tränen. Keiner wusste dass alles im fernsehen lief und Tais Eltern und die Eltern von den Digirittern alle sahen. „ich Habe es satt immer wieder freunde zu verlieren zu lügen ich hab diese Leben satt verschwinde jetzt sofort…" Van war ein Messer doch tai heilt es mit Gedankenkraft auf. „Was zum.." „ Ich wie nichts von deiner verlobten denn ich bin nicht ANGELOS:" Van wich zurück. „verstehst du das nicht ich bin nicht er und ich weiß auch nicht was mein früherem ich dir angetan hat doch ich bin TAICHI KAMIYA." Tai umgab ein schwarzes Licht. „und niemand sonst." „Kira das können wir doch nicht zulassen er wird sich selbst töten wenn das so weiter geht." Doch Spike und Angel sahen Kira geshcokt an. Kira liefen tränen über die Wangen. „Kira?." „Tai…TAI." Van und tai sahen Kira an. „Du bist Angelos." „was…" Van sah Tai an. „Verzeih ich habe dich wieder belogen aber ich konnte es dir nicht sagen ich…habe es geschworen Prinz." Tai sah Kira geschockt an. Van grinste. „Also doch." „Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr, sagte Karie." „Das muss ich mir nicht antun, sagte Van und verschwand." „Was…" Matt brach zusammen. „Matt." „Los raus hier." „geht vor ich komme nach, sagte Tai." Die Digiritter und Alex verschwanden. Doch Lex blieb. „Ich will auch wissen was hier los ist." „Gut." Spike sah Kira an. „erst mal ich bin 500 Jahre alt." „WAS." „Ich heiße Kira Sacuary und bin einer der Leibwächter des Königs gewesen vor 450Jahren von Angelos, also von dir." „Was ich bin.." „Doch…eines tags griff eine mächtiger Feind an er zerstöret das Reich doch dein Bruder van wollte ihn aufhalten das hat er höchstens gesagt doch in Wirklichkeit war er auf seine Macht aus er tötet den Feind und nahm seinen Platz ein." „aber warum." „du nahmst ihn seinen verlobte." „Das sagte VAN bereist." Tais Wut wuchs. „Beruhige dich…ich erzähl ja schon. Dein Vater Angelos wollte dich verheiraten er nahm ein Mädchen aus dem nächsten Königreich sie hieß Seren. Doch keiner wusste dass sie ein geheimnise verbirgt. Sie war schon mit Van verlobt gewesen.soweit ich weiß. Van und sie wollten heiraten doch nun war sie deine Frau und ihr heiratet. Als Van euren Vater die Sache erzählte befahlt er ihm sie zu vergessen denn du seiest ur Mann und der Prince. Van war verzweifelt deshalb hat er so einen hass auf dich." „aber wieso bin ich.." „warum du Angelos bist…es herrschte Krieg und du und van wurden schwer im Kampf verwundet dein Vater machte die zu einem Menschen einem Säugling er ließ dich schlafen in einen raum ohne Zeit doch dann setzt er dich bei der Familie Kamiya aus. Dun du wuchst normal auf na ja das mit den Digirittern konnte keiner ahnen. Doch es wäre dir nie was passiert denn nun komme ich ins Spiel ich hätte auf dich aufgepasst ich hatte die aufgabe dich zu beschützen ich bin nie von der Seite gewichen." „das…ist eine Lüge…" „Nein…" „DAS IST NICHT WAR, " „Doch Ta.." Tai liefen tränen über die Wangen. „Tai.." „Wenn…das..so ist.." Tai verschwand. „tai.." Spike und Angel sahen Kira an. „Ich glaube nicht." „gehen wir zurück ins Leben." „Gut."

Sorry, wegen der vielen Fehler und das ich noch keine Absätze und so mache. Ich überarbeite sie noch versprochen. Aber erst mal könnt ihr weiter lesen.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt sah auf der Couch. „Geht's." „so lala nicht gerade schön durchbohrt zu werden." Alex nickte. Plötzlich standen 4 Personen im Raum. „WAS:WIE.." „Ganz ruhig Daves, sagte Lex." „ihr lebt, sagte Matt, nah ihr seit wieder Vampire doch lebendig wie." Doch Kira sah zu Boden. „Wir waren nie richtig tot." „BITTE." Alex sah zu Lex. „Was ist passiert wo ist Tai…" Lex sah zu Boden. „abgehauen wir wissen nicht wo er ist nachdem er erfahren hat das er wirklich Angelos ist." Matt sah auf. „was…" Kira erzählte den Freunden dieselbe Geschichte. Alles waren geschockt uns sahen Kira fassungslos an. „Ist das etwa.dein Ernst." „ja…" „Tai macht mir angst, seine augen haben sich verändert." Alex sah Lex an. „Wie meinst du das." „Sie wurde so weich Traurig verzweifelt als b ihm jetzt alles egal wäre." „Denkst du." „Er wird ernst machen Alex egal was mit ihm passiert egal sogesagt was mit seinem Körper passiert ich kenne Van lang genug ich war in ihm kenne seine Gedanken er hat die selben Gefühle wie Tai den beiden ist egal ob sie drauf gehen jetzt hat tai was wofür es sich lohnt zu sterben wir müssen sie aufhalten. Sonst stirbt einer." „ NA Und." Alle zuckten zusammen. Tai schwebte ruhig vor dem Fenster und rauchte eine Zigarette. „Tai…" Alle rannten zum fenster doch erschraken Blut tropfte zu Boden. Tai hatte eine lange Narbe an der Schulter und eine Platzwunde am kopf. „Tai was ist passiert, sagte Matt." Doch Lex sah tai an. „Ich versteh dich." Tai sah ihn an. Doch sein Blick war ernst. „Kannst du nicht das kann niemand verstehen, schrie Tai." Doch Tai sah zu Boden. „Verzeih Lex…ich denke immer noch wenn ich dich sehe Van stände vor mir." „Schon Ok ich muss dir danken." „Vergesse es für Alex habe ich es gern gemacht." Alex sah tai an. Tai grinste. „Ironie des Schicksaals…zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben weiß ich nicht was ich tun soll ich kann auch nicht sagen ich bereue mein tat ich kann mich ja nicht mal an sie erinnern doch nach dem was Kira sagte hat Van ein recht mich zu killen." „aber Tai." „Stimmt doch wenn ich ein netter Bruder gewesen wäre dann hätte ich dieser heirat nie eingewilligt." „du wussets doch nicht." „doch…" Tai grinste klein. „"was.." „Ich wusste dass sie mit Van…verlobt war." Kira sah Tai an. „Daran kann ich mich jetzt ziemlich gut erinnern. Leider. Heute wäre mir das nie passiert denn ein Bruder zu sein…" tai sah Karie an. „heißt seinen Bruder oder Schwester mit seinem Leben zu schützen und alles tun damit sie er glücklich ist. Ich kann die Vergangenheit leider nicht ändert." Tai sah seinen silbernen Dolch an. „Der Hades war eh die totaler Verhaschung für meine Traten schmore ich lieber in der Hölle." Tai warf den Dolch weit weg. „aber Tai, sagte Daves." „Passt gut auf Argumon auf Daves." „was…" „und auf dich auch wie ihr alle." „was soll das denn etwa Lebewohl, schrie Karie." „ja….." alle sagen Tai geshcokt an. „Dieser Kampf wird mein letzter endlich." Matt sah tai an. Tränen bildeten sich in matts agen. Tai ging auf ihn zu. „Du verdienst so einen wie mich nicht du verdienst was besseres Matt. Kira wird gut auf dich aufpassen wo sie wieder leben von Alex lernst du viel," Matt schlug zu. Tai hielt sich die Wange. „ich weiß, sagte tai leise." Tai wollte gerade aufs Fenstersims als die Eltern der Digiriietr da stehen auch der Reporter. „Tai.." Tai hielt sich am fenster fes. „du bist verletzt, sagte Frau Kamiya." „Nicht so schlimm." „Tai, sagte Karie leise, bitte lass mich nicht alleine." Tai sah Kari an. „du hast mich immer beschütz und du sagest doch auch dein aufgabe ist es mich zu beschützen und die, die du liebst. Mach nicht denselben Fehler wie vor 400 Jahren." Tai grinste. Seine haare wurden plötzlich dunkel blau. Kira sah zu Boden. Tais Klamotten wurde wein rot. „Wow, sagte der Reporter." „Prince, sagte Kira." „es ist eh entschieden keiner kann mich umstimmen." „ANGELOS." Tai nickte. „Er ruft nach mir." „Geh nicht." „ich muss." „WARTE." Tai sah Frau Kamiya an. „Weißt du noch damals als du klein warst Tai du hattest immer angst im Dunkel ich wusste nie warum, du sagest immer das ein böser Mann kommen wird und dich eines tags tötet verzeih da sich dir nie geglaubt habe." „Schon vergessen Mum, als dank hast du mir ja ein Schlaflied gesungen." „Das weißt du noch." „natürlich. Ich weiß vieles noch. Die Erinnerungen werde ich nicht." Doch plötzlich drehte sich tai blitz schnell um und wehre einen Schwert hieb ab. „Van….." „tai doppelt, sagte er Ishida." „nun ja nicht so ganz." „Deine Mutter" „ja.." „Zeig mir diese Rinnerungen." „was." Er packte Tai und schlug ihm in den Nacken. „TAI, schrie Matt." Tai wurde bewusstlos. Van legte seine hand auf Tais Kopf und schloss die augen. „was, sagte Spike." „Wir dürfen nicht eingreifen." Alle sahen Genau auf die beiden. Matt merkte das tränen über Tais Wangen liefen. „Tai…….." Van streckte die hand aufs. „was. „Bilder erschienen. „das ist doch."

„ Mit den ersten Bildern kann ich ja noch was anfangen, sagte Tk, doch die anderen." Alle sahen Kira an dem ebenfalls Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Das sind Tais Erinnerungen." „WAS." „Das Mädchen ist Seren. Der daneben ist Lex und daneben der so in die ferne sieht ist tai." „WAS TAI." Karie sah das bild an. „Wahnsinn er sieht so anders aus so gut ich meine…" Kira nickte. Doch matts augen ruhten auf Van. „Du hast genug gesehen las ihn los, schrie Matt." „ich will tiefer in seinen Erinnerungen sehen wenn ihr mich stört drehe ich ihm den Hals um:" Alle schwiegen. „Was soll das sein." Tai sah zu Boden. „Wie es aussieht meine Tochter." Alle sahen Tai an. „dein was bitte, sagte Matt." „meine Tochter." Kari sah tai an. „Warte das sind Klamotten die man in unsere Zeit trägt willst du damit sagen." „genau sie lebt heute und ist ein Mensch." Tai fiel in matts arme. „Tai…" „Es ist schmerzhaft in Erinnerungen zu wühlen die man verdrängt hat." Tai sah Kira an. „Es ist als ob ein Schwert durch dein herz geht deine Erinnerungen kehren wieder und es sind noch nicht alle tai noch längst nicht. Deine Tochter heißt Naomi sie wohnt in Kyto. Sie ist 10Jahre alt und ziemlich schlau für ihr alter. Ihr geht gut mein Leute bewachen sie." doch plötzlich satdn tai auf und schlug zu Kira fiel zu Boden. „Tai, sagte Herr Ishida." „MIR REICHT ES ENDGÜLIG MIT Dir." Alle sahen tai an. „Ich denk du bis mein Freund warum hast du mir nie was gesagt." „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." „du bist ein Lügner ein Feigling ich habe ein Tochter einen Bruder einen Vergangenheit du wolltest mir nicht wehtun das hast du toll hin bekommen. Alles auf einmal zu erfahren ist auch so super klasse was kommt als nächste Kira das du mein Vater bist…" Tai liefen tränen über die Wangen. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr und ihr was macht ihr verheimlich mir mein Leben..warum macht ihr das ihr hättet mich gleich sterben lassen können das ist besser als diesen Schmerz zu spüren. Ich weiß nicht mal was van jetzt vor hat ich weiß es nicht will er meine Tochter töten weil er denkt ich habe Seren getötet das war ich nicht das weiß ich dafür mochte ich zu gerne ich liebte sie von ganzen Herzen und das weißt du verdammt noch mal Kira. Du ahst mich immer gewarnt sie zu leiben auch vor Matt ahst du mich gewahnt doch du ahst mich gehen lassen weil ich ihn von Herzen liebe warum also ahst du mir nichts gesagt." Kira sah zu Boden. „Verzeih, sagte tai leise, ich…" „Nein..schon gut du hast ja recht." „nein ich." „tai schon Ok es musste raus es ist in Ordnung."

„ich will nur wissen was hier los ist so langsam verstehe ich gar nichts mehr die Ereignisse überschlagen sich und ich bin alle mit den Nerven." Matt umarmte tai. „Bruder." Karie sah tai an." Wenn du willst können Yolei, Sora Mimi und ich zu deiner Tochter fahren und auf sie achten Wir nehmen Luc und Duncan mit." Tai sah Luc an. „Klar, sagte Luc, von mir aus." „danke…" Luc Teleportierte die Freunde weg. „Spike Angel.." „schon klar." Die beiden Teleportieren sich und die Eltern weg. Tai setzte sich. Kira Matt Lex und Alex waren noch da. „was ahst du nun vor." „Erst war mir alle egal doch nun…ich weiß es nicht…doch ich versehe Van ich will nur wissen was damals passiert ist." Tai sah Kira an. „Ich weiß auch nicht mehr Tai, das schwöre ich dir." „hör auf zu schwören bitte…" Tai legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. „Wenn Van rausbekommt das ich eine Tochter habe dann wird er sie töten Kira." „Ich weiß." „Was nun, sagte Matt." „Schlafen, sagte Tai, ich kann nicht mehr ich muss ruhen." „gute Idee, sieh dich zurück wir passen auf." Tai lachte leise. „Auf mich bracht ihr nicht aufpassen." Tai ging in Matts Zimmer und schlief feste ein. Kira seufzte. „Wie geht's dir Matt." Matt sah Kira an der grinste. „Was.." „Du tust so kalt doch ich spüre das in dir ein Kampf tobt." Matt nickte. „Ich mache mir sorgen ich habe Tai noch nie so gesehen." „Verständlich, sagte Lex, das ist zu viel für ihn." „Wie wird seine Tochter reagieren." „Das ist die Frage, sagte Kira, Seren muss sich was gedacht haben wegen Naomi." „sollten wir sie aufsuchen." „Erst mal beobachten." Doch plötzlich klirrte eine Vase zu Boden. „Tai.." Matt rannte in sein Zimmer. Tai sahs schweißgebadet im Bett. „Tai.." Matt umarmte ihn. „was ist.." „..nur schlecht geträumt.." „Schon gut…ich bin da…dir wird nichts passieren..schlaf ich blieb solange bei dir." Tai blieb in Matts Armen und schlief ein. „So kann das nicht weitergehen, sagte Alex." Matt stricht tai über die Wange. „er leidet..." „das wollte Van.." Alle sahen Alex an. „Er will ihn quälen das ist sein ziel, er soll die Schmerzen durchmachen die er durchgemacht hat." Kira sah zu tai. „dann haben wir ein Problem." Alle nickten.

Inzwischen in Kyto. Karie und die anderen standen vor dem Tempel. „Ein Tempel, sagte Luc." Eine Frau kam. „Kann ich euch helfen." „Ja wir suchen ein Mädchen namens Naomi das hier leben soll, sagte Kari." Die Frau sah sie geshcokt an. „Wurdet ihr von Van geshcokt." Alle sahen die Frau geschockt an." Was…" Luc sah sie an. „Nein von Angelos." Die Frau packte ihn." Sagest du Angelos er lebt ist das war…" „Ja…." „Woher wissen sie das…" „ich bin Angelos Schwester." Alle sahen das Mädchen geshcokt n. „Schwester." „Ja..kommt rein mein Name ist Sakura." In der Wohnung erzählte Karie Sakura die ganze Geschichte. „Der arme…er leidet furchtbar." „Wissen sie was damals passiert ist." „nein…." „wir müssen Naomi beschützen…Van weiß noch nichts von ihr doch das ist eine Frage der zeit." „Ja.." „Ist Naomi ein Mensch." „Jein.." „wie." „Sie hat die Kräfte eines Vampirs in sich doch sie ist ein Mensch. Der lebt. Sie weißt nichts von ihren Kräften und von damals." „Verstehe, sagte Duncan." „Ich gehe zu Tai…äh Angelos…sehen wie es ihm geht und ob sie was neues in Erfahrung bringen konnten." „gut Beil dich und komm schnell wieder Luc." „Ja."

„er schläft, sagte Matt." „Gut." Luc erschien. „Leute…was ist ihr seht so.ist was mit Tai." „Er leidet sehr seit Van ihn..nun ja." „dann werden ihm die neuen News nicht gut tun." „Was.." Luc erzählte die Geschichte. „WAS, sagte Kira." Matt sah ihn geshcokt an. „das ist doch." „Sakura, sagte Kira…Luc bleib hier ich muss ihn." „Gut."

„Er müsste gleich wiederkommen." Doch da stand plötzlich Kira. „Sakura." Sie sah auf. „Oh mein Gott…Kira." Sie satdn auf und umarmte ihn. „Das ist doch unmöglich ich glaubte du seiest tot, sagte Kira…" „Sie lächelte. „beinahe doch der König schickte mich mit Tais Tochter in diese und in diese Zeit." „Das ich.." Sakura küsste ihn. „HÄ." „Längere Geschichte." „ah ja, sagte Daves." „ Wie geht es ihm, sagte Kari." „nicht gut…er hat schreckliche Alpträume…er kann sich nicht an früher erinnern und das nachdenken ist gift aber verständlich." „ICH BIN DA." Alle sahen zur Türe. Ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren und blauen augen satdn in der Türe. „Oh haben wir besuch Tante." „äh ja…Naomi das sind Freunde von mir die ich lange nicht gesehen habe." Doch als sie Kira sah wich sie zurück. „Ist was Naomi." „was nein nur Ko der bescherte Sportlehrer geht mir auf die Nerven." Doch Codi sah das Mädchen an. „Oh hallo Codi." „Hallo." „IHR KENNT EUCH." „Ja wir waren zusammen in Ferienlager Wie geht's dir Codi." „danke gut und dir." „Ja ach." „Naomi, sagte Sakura, geh die Hände wachen essen ist im Ofen." „Ist gut." Sie ging in die Küche. „Sie seht ihr und ihm ähnlich." „Sie hat von beiden was, von Tai die Kraft und von Seren das aussehen." Naomi machte den Fernseher an. „meine Damen und Herren der Tokio Tower ist eingestürzt." Alle sahen geschockt auf das Bild. „Es gab hunderte Tote…wir kennen bis her nicht die Ursache des Täters ja sie haben richtig gehört in den Trümmern fand man einen Zettel mit den Worten Esedd dashdtz dhazd. Van.." „Was heißt das." „du wist leiden bi in alle tage." Alle sahen Naomi an. „Woher weißt du das." „Keine Ahnung doch ich verstehe diese Sprache und kenn sie." Kira sah Sakura an. „Ob tai das schon weiß." „Ja.." Matt, Luc Alex und Lex kamen zur Türe rein. „Matt, sagte Tk." „Lex, sagte Sakura, Alex." „Hallo." „Wie schön euch zusehen Lex er hat geschafft." „ja." „ich dachte mir schon das du das nicht bis im inneren." „Danke Sakura." „Spike. Angel." „Hallo dann wären wir wohl wieder zusammen." Matt sah Naomi an und sie Matt. „Ich spüre Trauer bei dir." „Ja.." „Warum." „Naomi." „Schon gut, sagte Matt" Matt knet sich vor sie. „ich amche mir Sorgen um meinen Freund." „Verstehe." „ Ist Tai Ok." „Er geht auf Spuren suche wir konnten ihn nicht abhalten.." Kira nickte. „Warte mal…du bist der Matt, sagte Naomi auf einmal. Wahnsinn von den Teenager Wolfes ich bin dein größter an." „oh danke." „Ich werde bekloppt das glaubt mir niemand mein Freunde wären blass vor Neid…auch s Sakura ich muss zu Gesangsunterricht fährst du mich." „oh das…" „Ich kann sie bringen." Alle sahen Matt an. „gut das wäre nett von dir, sagte Sakura." „Ich muss auf andere Gedanken kommen das ist schon OK." „Danke." „SUPER….meine Freund rasten aus." Doch Kira Spike und Angel sahen auf. „Wir gehen." Doch die drei gingen schon zur Türe raus. „Was haben sie." „Tai.." alle sahen Lex an.

Tai satdn auf den Klippen Tokios. Doch er war nicht alleine gegenüber stand Van. „Was willst du." „Du schaust so betrübt ist was passiert." „ Was willst du damit erreichen." Tai sah Van in die augen. „Liegt das nicht auf der Hand mein Bruder ich will dich quälen so wie ich….ich will dich am Boden sehen." „Dafür tötest du wehrlos…" Van legte seine Hand auf Tai Wange. „Das ist nun mal dein Schwachpunkt." Er packte Tais Hals und drückte zu. „Ahh.." „Du leidest zu viel mein leider die Mensche sind dein Schwachpunkt und ich werde dich erst so krank vor Kummer machen und ich dann langsam und qualvoll töten Angelos." „Las ihn los." Kira sah Van an. „Du hier im Dieseit." „lass ihn runter." „Kira Angel und spie euch wird man wohl schwer los was….nun ja seit froh das ich noch zu tun habe," Er sah Tai an. „Wir sehen uns noch und zwar ziemlich bald." Er ließ tai los und verschwand. Tai sank auf die knie. Kira rannte zu tai. „Tai.." Tai schlug mit der Faust in den rasen. „verdammt..verdammt." „Tai…" Tai liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. „warum nur…warum." Es fing a zu regnen. „Tai komm du." „lass mich alleine." Tai verschwand. „tai.."

Matt brachte Naomi zum unterricht wo alle sie anstraten.3 Mädchen kamen auf sie zu. „Wow. Yamato Ishida." „Tja…" „Wahnsinn Naomi-san das du so ein Massel ahst." „Matt beliebt du und hörst mir zu." Die Lehrerin kam. „was für eine ehre." „danke schon. Ich würde sehr gerbe bleiben." „JIPPI." Matt setz sich. „Naomi willst du das Lied singen für Matt." „ja gerne." Naomi fing an. Doch schon bei dem Ersten Worte wurde Matt blass und sah sich geshcokt an. „das ist doch…" Matt Erinnerte sich an Tais Worte. _„Meine Mutter sang mir immer ein Schlaflied das weiß ich noch es war schön und ihrs Stimme war so sanft es ging über einen Regenbogen ich brache es als ich klein bin meiner jetzigen Mum bei. Ich vermisse ihre Stimme so Matt." _„und Matt…Matt." „Was.." „Wie war ich." „Das war super deine Stimme ist ein Traum Sakura." „Echt." „Ja…kennst du das Lied Would I stay von mir." „Natürlich. Sogar auswendig." „singst du es im Duett mit mir." „KLAR." Die Lehrerin setzte sich an den Flügel und begann zu spielen. Keiner merkte das Tai am Fenster stand. Er starte geschockt auf die beiden. „Naomi, sagte Tai leise, diese Stimme wie…Seine…" Matt fing an. Er schloss die augen beim Singen. Alle starrten die beiden geshcokt an ihre Stimmen passten gut zusammen und Naomi hatte ein wahsinn Stimme. Sogar die Lehrerin war geshcokt. Während Matt sank liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. „Oh Matt, sagte Tai, ich vergaß völlig wie es dir dabei geht ich bin ein narr du ahst mich wirklich nicht verdient. Du verseht dich gut mit Naomi pass bitte auf sie auf. Und verzeih mir dass ich nicht an dich gedacht habe." „Warum weinst du Matt, sagte Naomi." „Was nur so deine Stimme war so bezaubernd." Doch Matt spürte Tai er sah zum Fenster wo Tai auf einem Baum stand. Matt wurde bleich als er Tais Tränen sah. „Verzeih mir Matt." Tai verschwand. „tai….TAI:" „Wer, sagte Naomi." Matt schnappte sich Naomi und verschwand mit ihr. „Was, schrieen alle."

Matt tauchte mit Naomi auf. „Matt…." Naomi setzt er ab. „WIE Was…wie ahst du das gemacht." „ Matt sag mal spinnst du, sagte Kira." Doch Kira sah Matt Augen. „Matt..." „Ich weiß nicht was los ist doch tai war da er weinte sagte verzeih mir Kira ich hab Angst er sah zu anders aus seine augen ich..." „Ganz ruhig noch mal." Plötzlich erschien Alex. „LEUTE…Tai und Van kämpfen in der Stadt alles brennt…Tai setzt alle seine macht ein ihm schein alles egal zu sein…" Alle sahen ihn geshcokt an. „Naomi, sagte Sakura, komm zu mir." Sie rannte zu Sakura und umarte sie. „Euch wird nichts passieren, sagte Matt." „Was nun…" „Eingreifen, sagte Kira." „Nein.." alle sahen Matt an. „nein..ihr könnt nichts tun wir sind machtlos dieser Kampf ist für uns zu hoch." Kira nickte. Er hielt die Hände in die Luft und ein Bild erschien. „Was.." „so können wir sehen was Tai macht." Naomi starrte auf das Bild wo Tai groß drauf war,

„Schon Ko." „nein." „Du sollst einen so wie ich du weiß nicht:" „Halt den Mund halt ja die klappe." Van sah tai an. „Ich soll nicht wissen was leiden ist…" Tai greinte." Du machst es dir ziemlich einfach mein Lieber meinst du dein taten eben machen das ich so leide falsch mein lieber. Ich weiß was leiden ist. Ich sah meine Freude töten musste töten wurde zu einem Vampir weil du mich gebissen ahst ich musste Mensch sein aufgeben was ich über alles geliebt habe, ich musste meine Freude belügen ihnen sogar wehtun. Ich sah Menschen leiden sterben trauern…ich bekomm auf einmal gesagt da sich schon früher gelebt habe in einer anderen Zeit…das ich ein Vampir früher schon war als Mensch wiedergeboren wurde das meine Eltern nicht meine wirklichen Eltern sind und das ich Schwester habe meine Eltern tot sind das ich einen Bruder habe der mich hasst da sich dir wehgetan habe weiß ich doch das kannst du doch nicht vergleichen ich bin nicht Angels ich bin tai einfach nur tai verstehst du das nicht. Ich verstehe dich und versehe auch warum du mich töten willst wenn ich so höre was ich damals getan habe habe ich es verdient doch ich habe Seren nicht getötet das musst du mir höchsten glauben doch das andere ist war ja ich lebte sie und wusste das du mit ihr verlobt warst ich war damals nicht gerade nett zu dir doch ich bin andere geworden hör endlich auf Menschen zu quälen die können nichts dafür und sag mir nicht das ich nicht weiß was es heißt zu leiden." Van sah Tai geschockt an. Tai ließ das Schwert fallen. „Ich werde nicht mehr gegen dich kämpfen Van…führe deine Rache nur aus.ich bin bereit zu sterben."

Den freunden liefen die Tränen runter. Sakura drückte Naomi an sich. „Das können wir nicht zulassen, sagte Kari er…" „Wir können nichts tun…." Kira balle die Fäuste. „aber ich…" „Was..." alle sahen Naomi an. „Naomi." „er ist schließlich mein Vater." Alle sahen sie geschockt an. „Was…" „dazu später.."

Van raste auf tai zu. Tai schloss die augen doch das Schwert raste neben Tai in de Mauer. Tai sah Van an. Er ihm ich die augen sah. „Du bist feige so macht das keinen Spaß…ich sehe wie du leidet und gebe dir Schonfrist von 4Tagen wenn du dann nicht wieder der alte wirst tai töte ich die, die dir nahe stehen." Van verschwand. Tai fiel in die tiefe. Doch er verschwand.

Und landet auf dem Teppich. „Tai.." Matt nahm ihn in den arm. „Sag was Tai…" doch Tai lag nur bewusstlos in Matts armen. „wie." Naomi sah Tai an. „Wie ahst du." „Ich weiß wer ich bin und was ich bin..und was damals passiert ist und." Sakura sah sie an. „Woher." „als ich Kira sah wusste ich das meine träume war sind deshalb war ich so geshcokt ihn zu sehen. Dann fiel mir alles ein. Nach und nach beim singen mit Matt war es wieder da." Sie holte eine kette raus. „was.." „damit kann Tai in die Vergangenheit dun sehen was er will." Matt sah tai an. „Tai wach auf bitte." „Er wird nicht aufwachen Matt…er hat sich in sein Herz eingeschlossen er ist in seiner eigen Welt wir können nur hoffen das er da wieder rauskommen wird." „und was wenn nicht." „Dann sind wir verloren." Alle sahen Naomie an. Matt stricht tai über die Wange. „Tai..bitte wach auf…o bitte ich leb dich doch ich könnte ohne dich nicht leben." „Was nun, sagte Spike." „abwarten, sagte Kira, ich vertraue Tai glaube mir er wird wiederkommen Matt lass uns lieber jagen gehen und fehlt Blut." Matt nickte. Sakura nahm ihm Tai ab. „Ich achte auf ihn." Spike. Kira Angel, Lex Alex und Matt verschwanden. Naomie sah Tai an. „Erinnerst du dich an Angelos." „Ja und er hasste diesen Namen." Karie weinte. Tk hielt sie im arm. Sakura legte Tai ins Bett und strich ihm über die Wange. „Wir brauchen dich Tai…deine Tochter braucht dich." Doch plötzlich erschütterte etwas die Erde. „Was…." „Van, sagte Naomie." „die anderen, sagte Kari." „Kämpfen bestimmt." „Oh nein und tai ist.." „Sakura ich muss gehen, sagte Naomie." „aber.." „Ich kann ihnen helfen." Damit war sie verschwunden.

„Verdammt er ist zu stark." Alle lagen auf den Boden. Kira hielt sich den Arm. „Matt hör auf." Van hatte Matt gepackt. Und grinste. „Du sagtest..doch was von Schonfrist." „Tja…wen ihr euch einmischt selber Schuld." Doch da tauchte Naomi auf. „lass ihn los." Van sah das Mädchen an und ließ Matt fallen der zu Boden raste. Alex fing in auf. „Du…" „Naomie, sagte Matt." „Seren." „Nein ihre Tochter." „was..du.." „Ich bin die Tochter von Tai." Vans Blick wurde hasserfüllt. „Tochter der von ihr..meiner Seren." Er griff an. Doch Naomie umgab ein Schutzschild. „Was.." „Unterschätze mich nicht mein lieber ich habe auch Kräfte." Doch Van lachte. „Deine Mutter hat dir viel beigebracht." „nein Tai.." Van zückte ein Schwert. Der Schutzschild zerbrach. „NEIN, schrie Matt und rannte los. Er stellte sich vor Naomi und wehrte ab. Das schwert durchbohrte Matt Schulter er sank auf die Knie. „Matt." „ich beschütze dich." Auch die anderen stellten sich vor sich. „freunde…" „Tais Tochter wird nichts passieren eher sterbe ich, sagte Lex."

„Ich habe eine böse Vorahnung, sagte Sakura." „ich habe angst um sie, sagte Karie, was ist wenn sie…" „nein daran darfst du nicht denken." Karie nickte.

Alle lagen am Boden. Naomie war am Arm verwundet. „Matt….Alex…" Sie fing an zu weinen. Van sah sie an. „ Jetzt ist es bald so weit Tai zu qüalen." „du kannst…sie nicht…töten" Matt stellte sich vor sie. „so..ist ein teil von Sehne…die du geliebt hast…kannst du sie töten..Van." Van lachte. „Natürlich sie ist von tai…" Er packte sie. „nein." Matt wollte sie retten doch er wurde gegen eine Wand geworfen. „nein, sagte Naomie, Matt." „Das..darf nicht sein." Matt rappelte sich auf. „tai…Tai…bitte…wir brauchen dich TAI."

Tai öffnete die augen. „Matt…….." Tai verschwand.

Matt sank auf die knie. Van zückte sein Schwert es raste auf Naomi zu. „Nein, schrie alle." Doch plötzlich wehrte jemand das Schwert ab. Alle sahen die Person geschockt an. „Tai…" Van sah tai an. „du…" „netter versuch mein.Leiber Bruder." Van grinste. „Ich dachte du wärst in der Traumwelt deines herzen gefangen." „War ich auch aber weißt du was.was wurde mir zu langweilig." „Was." Tai grinste und schloss die augen. Tais Haare wurden lang und rot ein schwarzer umhang bildete sich und ein riesige Energie breitet sich aus. Naomie fiel zu Boden doch Kira fing sie auf. Tai streckte seine Hände hoch und ein Bannkreis erschien um Van und ihn. Tai ergriff das Schwert und sah Van an. „Sieh an du stellst dich." „Meiner Tochter wirst du kein leid zufügen." Naomie rannte zu Matt. Kira sah starr nach oben. „Tai…. " „Was ist in dieser Traumwelt nur passiert er ist wie ausgewechselt. " „ keine Ahnung."

„dgdzsgd hiudfsziudf." Van sah tai geschockt an. „Was du…" „Ja…" „Was war das denn," „Die Sprache seiner Heimat, sagte Naomie." „Was hat er gesagt." „die Vergangenheit lebt." „Was…" „Tai kann sich erinnern." „Was, sagte Lex." Van sah Tai an. „Du ahst wieder dieselben Augen Aj." „AJ, sagten alle." Tai grinste. „so hast du mich ja lange nicht mehr genannt Bruder." „Ja…lange ist es her…ich verrate dir etwas….ich bin auf der suche nach etwas Taichi Kamiya..und du bist die Lösung." Er sah Naomi an. „Ich weiß zwar noch nicht was für eine Macht sie hat doch sie kann mir nicht gefährlich werden so wie du." Er stricht tai über die Wange. Alle sahen die beiden an. „Schade dass es so kommen musste." Van verschwand. Tai grinste. „Ja leider…Van.." Tai ließ den Bannkreis verschwinden. Er landete. Matt rannte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm weinend um den Hals. Tai schloss die arme um ihn. „Schon gut Matt mir gehst gut…wirklich verzeih das ich dir solchen Kummer mache ich vergaß völlig wie es dir dabei geht." „Schon Ok…Hauptsache du bist wieder da." Doch Matt sackte auf die Knie. Tai sah matts Wunden. „Verzeih mir Matt.." tai heilte Matts Wunden. „danke das du sie beschütz ahst." „Das würde ich immer wieder tun." Kira grinste Tai an. „Tai.." Tai sah Kira an. „Was ist mit dir passiert." Tai grinste. „Mein Geheimnis." Tai sah Naomi an die schüchtern hinter Alex verschwand. Doch Alex schob sie vor. Tai sah sie an. „du siehst deiner Mutter so ähnlich." Naomi fing an zu weinen. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Tai schloss sie in die arme. Matt grinste. Spike wischte sich die tränen aus dem gesicht. „Man Spike, sagte Lex." „Was denn." „Hör auf sonst fang ich auch noch an." Kira lachte. Doch achte sich auch Sorgen was war mit tai passiert und warum wirkte er so selbstsicher. Das machte ihm angst. Matt grinste. Naomi weinte. „ich…hab dich so vermisst Vater." Tai grinste. „ich weiß so sehr wie ich dich." „lasst uns gehen, sagte Angel." „gut." Tai hob Naomi hoch und nahm Matts Hand. „auf geht's." Sie verschwanden.

„Tai…" Karie sah ihren Bruder an. Sakura sah Tai an. „Hallo Aj." Tai ließ Naomi runter und umarmte Sakura. „Hallo Schwesterherz." „Du siehst gut aus zwar nicht so gut wie damals doch trotzdem noch gut." „Nett wie eh und je." Sie grinste. Tai ging zu Karie und umarmte sie. Karie drückte tai an sich. „Tai…" „Karie…freunde gehst euch gut." Alle nickten. Tai setzte sich auf die Couch. „verrate mir eines was sollte das mit Van da oben tai.." Kira sah tai ernst an. Die anderen sahen die beiden an. „Was, sagte Matt." „Du wirkst so selbstsicher Tai…alle angst ist aus dir gewichen keine trauer mehr kein Zweifel…das macht mir angst. Und was meinte Van damit Schade das es so kommen musste." Tai sah zu Boden. „ich…hätte es verhindern können wie van auch." „Was…" „ Warum sagtest du zu Van die Vergangenheit lebt." „Weil es wieder von vorne beginnt dieser Krieg..und er wird genau so Enden." Tai grinste. „Leider doch ich bin absolut Machtlos gegen Van." „WAS." „er ist stärker als ich Ok ich kann mit ihm kämpfen und wir sind ebenwürdige Gegner doch er hat größere Reserven und ich weiß auch warum in ihm fließ das Blut der hex mit der er sich verbunden hat und sie wird auferstehen dann ist alles aus." „Ich kapiere kein Wort." „Dad meint das die Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit auf die Zukunft Auswirkungen haben." „Genau." „Hä, sagte Daves." „Mir bleibt nur eine einzige Wahl.." „und welche, fragte Spike." „die Vergangenheit ändern." Alle sahen tai geschockt an. „Spinnst du, schrie Lex, du weist was das heißt du könnest nie geboren werden du könntest nicht exesteiren das alles würde nie…." Doch Lex schwieg. „Würde nie geschehen genau und ihr könntet in Ruhe und Frieden leben." „aber tai, sagte Matt, an.." „Du würdest mich nicht kennen Matt." „nein…" Matt sah tai mit Tränen in den augen an. „Das darfst du nicht." Naomi sah tai an. „Mum gab mir die Kette mit den Worten. Falls er keinen Ausweg mehr weißt ist die Sache ernst und anstatt sich zu töten kann er auch das versuchen es kann dasselbe bei rauskommen. Sag ihm das ich ihn lieb und das ich ihn nie vergessen werde egal was passieren mag." Naomi fing an zu weinen. „Tai bitte es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben, sagte Sakura." „Es gibt keine und das weiß auch Van, deshalb die Worte, er hasst mich doch wir sind in den inneren Brüdern und wir hatte eine tolle Kindheit bevor das passierte. Ich gebe allen 24 Stunden dann gehe ich alleine…" Tai sah in die Runde. „in die Vergangenheit und werde mir alles ansehen wenn ich weiß was damals passiert ist werde ich dementsprechend handeln:" Naomi gab tai die Kette. „Geht schlafen ihr seit alle Ko ich passe auf." Alle nickten. Als alle schliefen war der Vollmond am Scheinen. Tai ging in den Garten und sah ihn an. „Es war auch eine Vollmundnacht an dem Van übergelaufen ist oder Kira." Kira trat neben Tai. „Ja.." „Lange ist es her kaum zu glauben das ich damals schon gelebt habe und du..wahnsinn und ich sehe immer noch gut aus." Kira sah Tai an. „ja." Tai sah Kira an. „Du leibst Sakura." Kira nickte. „warum dann ich..:" „Ich habe dich immer geliebt Taichi..doch als ich merkte wem dein Herz gehörte gab ich auf." Tai sah zum Vollmond. „Wie warst du früher Kira…ich meine…" „dein Leibwächter." „Mein geliebter.." Kira sah Tai geschockt an. „Was…" „Ich kann mich erinnern Kira…ich weiß was damsl war..doch ich bereue nichts doch ich bitte dich um etwas, pass gut auf Matt auf denn wenn ich die Vergangenheit ändere werdet ihr auch niemals hier sein Ok ja doch ihr werdet hier rein Leben doch auch verdammt." Tai liefen tränen über die Wangen. „tai.." „Ich.." doch tai schwieg. „geh rein Kira sofort…." „aber." Doch van kam aus der Ecke hervor. „Gut…" Kira rannte rein. Van sah Tai an. „du willst in die Vergangenheit Bruder." Tai nickte. „Du weißt dass ich das nicht zulassen kann." Tai jedoch grinste. „dann halte mich af wenn du willst. Doch du wirst es nicht tun weil du mittlerweile nicht mehr an meinen Worten Van zweifelst. Du sahst in meine augen als ich' sagte das ich sie nicht getötet habe." Van sah ihn an. „du willst die Wahrheit raus finden so wie ich…du hast dich dem bösen unterschreiben aus rache an mir…ich versehe dich sogar..nun ja..du bist bestimmt nicht hier um zu plaudern oder was willst du.." Die anderen kamen angelaufen. Doch als Tai im mondlicht satdn sah er anders aus. Auch Van. „Oh ein Gott, sagte Naomi, er sieht so aus wie früher." „Was, sagte Van" „Angst van." „Wie machst du das." Tai grinste. „Was ist mir dir passiert Tai…du.." Tai streckte die Hande aus ein Licht erschien auf seiner Handfläche. „Das…" Naomi sah Tai an. „sie hat dich geliebt Van und nur dich." Van sah Tai an. Zwei ringe erschienen auf seiner hand. „Eheringe, sagte tai, kennst du sie." „Weg damit du Bastard." Er zückte ein Schwert das durch Tais magen glitt. „TAI…:" Sakura hielt Naomi fest. Van packte Tai und hob ich hoch. „Ja….so konntest du dich…immer nur wehren…Van..sieh dir die…Ringe an..Sieh hin." Van sah die Ringe an auf den einen war etwas eingraviert. „nur ein Shiman kann das lesen…." Van nahm den Ring. „Eine Liebe…ein Schicksaal….ein Traum…Van und Seren." Van ließ Tai fallen. „Das…" Tai satdn auf und heilt sich den Magen. „Woher hast du sie Aj." Tai schloss die Wunde. „Von Seren." Alle sahen Tai geschockt an. „im inneren meines Herzen dachte ich über mich nach über damals und heute über gut du böse..über Freunde und feinde…über Hass und Liebe…über Zukunft und die zweite Zukunft in einem Licht stand Seren….ich glaubte es kaum sie war da…sie weinte…weil sie sah das wir beide uns stritten was damsl geschah Van musste nicht sein du hättest mich doch einfach nur töten sollen doch das war dir zu simpel nein du musstest ja unser land zerstören dun mein Leben und das meiner freunde die gar nichts damit zu tun haben…aber egal ich amche dir keine Vorwürfe ich weiß nur das ihr was nicht stimmt irgenetwas..ich werde in die Past gehen und wenn du ich aufhalten willst dann tue es hier und jetzt doch du musst mich töten." „Du weißt was passiert wenn du die Vergangenheit ändert Tai…" „Ich werde sie so einfädeln das du mich töten wirst." Alle sahen tai geschockt an. „Ich habe hin und her überlegt Van was ist wenn was würde wenn…es kommt das selbe raus wen ich mich in der Vergangenheit töte weiß ich nicht was passieren wird doch es wird besser sein als das hier." Tai sah ihn an." Urteile selber darüber willst du mich töten oder….." Doch plötzlich sackte tai auf die Knie. „TAI:" Naomi rannte hin und sah ihn an. „Was…" Es wurde hell und eine Frau kam hervor. Van sah sie an. „Angelos…" Tai und van sahen sie an. „Lucy." „WER." „Die Hexe..ah..:" Tai heilt sich die Kehle. „Tai…" Matt nahm ihn in den arm. „Van schön dich zu sehen lang ist es her." Sie umarmte ich doch Vans augen ruhten auf Tai. Tai rang nach Luft. „Aj…die wird man schwer lso doch van hat ganze arbeit geleistet nun nehme ich mir deiner An." Tai wurde bewusstlos. „Tai, sagte Matt weinend." Er verschwand und Tauchte in Vans armen wieder auf Tais Kopf fiel gegen Vans Brust. Van sah Tai an. „was…" „lass uns gehen Van." Die drei verschwanden. „TAI, schrie Matt." Naomi weinte. Doch Matt merkte die Kette in seinen Händen. „tai.." „Die Kette, sagte Naomi." „und nun, sagte Spike." „Wir können nichts tun gar nichts die Hexe hat eine zu große Macht wie man gesehen hat wir müssen auf tai hoffen." „WIE DENN." Matt schrie und weinte. „ Wer weiß was sie mit ihm anstellen wird.." Bang. Matt heilte ich die Wange. Kira hate zugeschlagen. „Beruighe dich Matt." „du.." Doch Matt sah die Tränen. „Kira." „Mir macht das auch keinen Spaß doch vertrau Tai dun van." „VAN:" Kira nickte. „tai hatte ihn fast soweit ich glaube zu ahnen was Tai vorhatte." „Du denkest das Van unter dem Einfluss der Hexe steht, sagte Alex." „genau." „und dass sie auch Seren getötet hat, sagte Lex." „Ja das passt zusammen Tai ahnte es er will Van…beweisen was passiert ist." „und wenn er es nicht schafft." „Dann wird Tai sterben." Matt sank auf die Knie. „Das glaube ich nicht, sagte Naomi plötzlich." "Was denn." „Warum sollte Tai dann noch in die Vergangenheit wollen wenn er weiß das Van gut seinen könnte und wer meine Mutter getötet hat das macht keinen Sinn da muss was anders hinter stecken." Lex sah zu Bode. Naomi sah ihn an. „ Lex ahst du uns was zu sagen." Alle sahen ihn an. „Du weist doch was." „ja…ich weiß was Tai vor hat er hat es mir gesagt." „WAS." Matt sah ihn an selbst Alex. „Sag das noch mal." „Tai und ich hatten ein Gespräch vor kurzem." „Aber wie das ist unmöglich ihr wart nie alleine." „Das brachen wir auch nicht." Alle zuckten zusammen. „Hallo Tai." „Was wo.." „Ich spreche in euren Herzen." „Was.." „Wie klappt es." „Gut danke Lex…es bleibt beim Plan." „Bist du verletzt." „Ein paar Schrammen und risse mehr nicht das sr für dich egal kapiert du musst beim nächsten Vollmond in 10 Tagen aase beriet amche sonst klappt das nicht." „gut…Tai…werden wir.." „Ich weiß nicht Lex wenn alles gut geht dann ja." „Pass auf dich auf." „Du auch." Tai verschwand. „kann mir bitte einer sagen was abgeht." Naomi sah ihn an Sie war einen Dolch auf Lex der plötzlich vor ihm stehen blieb. „das dachte ich mir doch LEX nein ALEXANDER." Alle sahen ihn an. „was…" „Wer.." Alex sah ihn am. „Alexander." Lex sah Naomi an. „Darum hat Van dich genommen als Leihkörper du Schwein…." „Naomi ich.." „Du ahst damsl tai verraten Lex…als er König wurde….du und Van waren die besten Freuden damsl im Reich Helios. Mein Opa hat dir vertraut doch du hast auf der Gegenseite gearbeitet." Alle sahen Lex an. „stimmt das." „Ja ich dachte Kira würde ich erkennen den ich war es ja der ihn getötet hat damsl." „Kira, sagte Sakura." „Alexander…du Lex…oh Gott." „Tai weiß es.." Matt packte Lex und schlug zu. Och Lex blieb aufrecht stehen und sah ihn an. „Schlag mich ruhig so oft du willst Matt ich verstehe deine Wut." „Mach ihn alle Matt er hat meinen Opa getötet, schrie Naomi." Lex sah zu Boden. „Stimm das, fragte Alex leise." Lex nickte. Matt packte Lex erneut. „Du.." Er zückte einen Plog. „Matt NEIN." Kira sah ihn an. „Lass den Plog runter." „aber…" Doch Spike sah auf. „Tais Energie wird schwächer." Kira nickte. „Ich spüre es auch." „tai…."

Tai schrie laut auf. Das Messer bohrte sich tief in seinen magen. „Na wie ist das…" Tai spuckte Blut. Lucy lachte. Van sah Tai an. „AJ…weißt du es war toll mit anzusehen wie Van dich fertig gemacht hat. Ich konnte nur nicht raus doch als Naomis Kraft erwachte brach das Siege deines Vaters auf Aj.." sie packte tai am hals und drückte zu. „Ahh…" „sie froh das ich noch was tun muss…" Tai sah sie an fiel fast bewusstlos um. „Bis naher aj..:Van as auf ihn auf." Lucy verschwand. Tai sah van an. Blut Lief ihm über Stirn und Lippen der Messer Stich war tief und Blut stopfte zu Boden. Van ging zu Tai. Er nahm sein Kinn so dass er in seine Augen sehen konnte. „kein Schmerz kein Hass…warum." „verstehst..ah." Tai verzog as Gesicht. „Du musst große Schmerzen haben doch dein herz ist rein kein hass auf sie.. „Mit ist …es egal..ob…ich strebe Van. Nur…um…diese…Welt ah…tut es mir Leid…" „warum." „Weil..ich hier das erste mal frei…war.." Tai sah Van an jetzt leifen tai tränen über die Wangen. „ich…wünschte ich…könnte die Vergangenheit ändern für dich…dann…musst du nicht." Doch Van schlug Tai in den magen.. „Schweig.." „Solche..schmerzen." Doch van schlug weiter auf ihn ein. „verzeih mir Van…ich würde…mich töten." „Warum…warum bist du so halsstarrig." „Du bist…mein Bruder…Van ich liebe dich asl..mein Bruder." „Lügner du ahst mir Seren genommen." „Davon…wute ich nichts mehr ich…weiß.." Tai Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Ich war ein Schwein Doch jetzt bin ich andres…" Van sah tai an. „Van..bitte…verzeih mir." Tais Seile lösten sich und er fiel schlaff in Van arme. „Wie.." „Van…bitte…töte mich jetzt..und hier,..ich will nicht mehr leiden wie du es tut weh so weh..die Wunden im Herzen sind schlimmer als diese hier…das willst du doch oder Van meinen tot." Doch van drückte tai an sich. „Nein…nein.." Tai wurde bewusstlos. Van nahm ihn hoch und verschwand mit ihm. Vor der Haustür des Tempel legte er Tai hin. „Erhol dich..ich muss nachdenken." Van verschwand.

Kira merkte eine schwache Energie. „man ist da sein Wetter…hex Kira ist was." Kira rannte zur Türe und riss sie auf. „TAI." Alle sahen auf. Kira hob Tai sachte hoch und trug ihn rein. „Gott." Kira legte tai auf die Couch. Matt kniete sich neben ihm. „Tai.." Er strich im über die Wange. „Was haben sie mit dir gemacht." „Die Wunde ist schlimm sie braucht zeit trotz Heilung." Kira und Spike heilten die Wunde. Matt wischte Tai das Blut von der Stirn. „Das Fieber kann ich nicht heilen das ist natürlich, sagte Kira." Sakura deckte Tai zu. „Was ist nur passiert." Lex sah tai an. Naomi sah in wütend an. Doch Lex schloss die augen. „tai.." alle sahen Lex an. „Was ist passiert." „SPINNST DU. Tai kann dich nicht hören bis du doof, sagte Naomi und weinte." „Weine nicht." Alle sahen Tai an doch der schlief. „Wie.." „verurteilt Lex nicht." „Wie geht das du bist bewusstlos." „ja doch mein Geist nicht." „Versähe." „Tai." „Van hat mich gerettet." „Was." „Er wird vernünftig.Lex..helf ihm bitte." Lex nickte. „Mach ich keine Sorge ihm wird nichts geschehen aber musstet ihr so eine Show abziehen." „Was…" doch plötzlich stand Van im Raum. Alle wichen zurück. „Tai.." Van legte seine Hände über Tai und die Wunden verschwanden. Tai öffnete die augen. „Tai, schrie Naomi." Van nickte. Tai auch und grinste ihn an. „dann wären wir wohl vollständig oder Lex." Lex nickte. „euer Plan in ehern doch." „PLAN." „lasst die Schwerter stecken, sagte Tai:" Doc tai hielt sich den kopf. „Tai." „Schon gut…Van ist Lucy." „Kann nichts mitbekommen im Monet nicht." „Kann mir einer sagen was hier abgeht warum ist der hier und auch noch nett." „Wisst hier noch als ich auf dem Hügel von Van überrascht wurde." „ja." „Da haben wir uns schon länger bekämpft wir konnten reden er kam zur Einsicht auch wenn ich schuld bi egal ab da taten wir so." „nur gespielt, sagte Daves." „ja…van weiß wer Seren betötet hat und das Lex meinen Vater getötet hat das ist zwar war doch er tat es unter Einfluss von Lucy also bitte last die Dolche stecken." Kira sah Van an. „Du kannst nicht von uns verlangen dass wir ihm trauen und verzeihen tai nach all dem…" tai nickte. „das versteh ich Kira sogar sehr gut doch ich…kann ihm verzeihen." Alle sahen tai an. „Wollen wir nun." Tai sah Naomi an dann Matt. „Wer hat die Kette." „Was…" „Heute Nacht berieten wir uns vor in die Vergangenheit zu gehen." Alle sahen die beiden an. „um das was Geschen ist zu verhindere:" „MANN DARF DIE Vergangenheit nicht ändern." Alle sahen Naomi an. „wann kampiert ihr das endlich. Sie ist nun mal passiert und man kann sie nicht ändern hört auf Gott zu spielen." „aber.." „Besiegt Lucy und dann ist alles wider in Ordnung." Tai sah Naomi an. „Ich vermisse Mum auch aber das ist kein Lösung ich will nicht dich auch noch verlieren:" Van sah tai an. Doch Tais augen wurden leer und voller Hass. Naomi wich zurück. Tai ging raus. Van seufzte. „Was hat er denn, sagte Sakura." „Gewissensbisse, sagte Van cool." Ale sahen ihn an. „Van…was nu." Lex sah ihn an. „abwarten was Tai sagt." „Gut ich lege mich schlafen." Lex sah Alex an. „Kommst du mit wir können hier im Moment eh nichts tun tai muss erst ne Runde Nachdenken." „gut…" Die biedren gingen. Kira sah Van Hasserfüllt an. „Du Hasst mich wohl sehr oder Kira." „Was für eine Frage." Van grinste. „Weißt du….als ich dich erschaffen habe wusste ich wer du warst." Kira sah ihn an. „Wenn ich es nicht gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich trotzdem zum Vampir gemacht Kira weil ich dich leibe über alles…doch deine Vergangenheit Tais eingeholt." „Seit ihr fertig." Van drehte sich um und wich geschockt zurück. Tai stand da doch er war von einem Schwarzen Licht umhüllt. „Tai was zum, sagte Kira. „Angelos, sagte Van ernst, was soll das spinnst du jetzt total." Doch Tai grinste. Das Schwarze Licht verschwand. Tai packte Van am Kragen. „Angst Van…." Van nickte. „ Die solltest du auch haben mein lieber ich bin nicht mehr der nette Kerl ich könnte das Haus nur mit einem Augenschlag zerstören:" Tai ließ Van los. „ Lass deine andere Seite keiner Überhand gewinnen Tai." „Sag mir nicht was ich zu tun habe." „Warum tust du so kalt, sagte Naomi leise, das macht mir angst." „Die sollst du haben Naomi Angst ist in starker verbündeter sie schätz zur Vorsicht ich leibe die angst." Doch plötzlich schlug Van zu das Tai zu Boden fiel. Alle sahen van an. Tai rappelt sich auf du wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe. „Es reicht Tai." Tai fing an zu lachen. „Rollentausch oder was, sagte Daves zu Ken." „keine Ahnung." „Mich kannst du nicht täuschen." Tai sah van an. „Du unterdrückst deine Angst dein Wut deinen Trauer das es so weit kommen muss Tai du spielst jetzt hart obwohl du jeden Monet losheulen könntest." Tai sah zu Boden. „Du hast Angst vor dem was passieren wird wenn…" „Sei rughi." „Was passieren wird wenn…" „SCHNAUZE. „Tai schlug zu doch Van blockte ab. Van sah Tai in die augen. „Ja….das erste Mal sehe ich in deinen augen Verzweiflung und angst." Van lies Tais Hand los. „Du willst alleine gehen Tai…du willst mich nicht in Gefahr bringen doch ich lasse dich nicht alleine gehen mein Lieber ich habe dir genug Qualen angetan und lass dich nicht mehr alleine ich werde da auf dich aufpassen dich mit meinem Leben wenn es seien muss schützen das du wieder zurückkehrst." „Das…wird eben nicht Geschen Van." Alle sahen tai an. „Egal was ich auch immer Versuche es geht schief." „aber Tai, sagte Mimi." „Das stimmt nicht, sagte Izzy, du ahst uns das Leben gerettet." „nein…es zerstört ich hätte niemals hier auftauchen dürfen Kira hate Recht." „nein Tai, sagte Kira, es war dein.." „Sag bitte nicht Schisall." tai sah auf Kira sah ihn an Tränen liefen über Tais gesicht. „an das Schicksals glaube ich nicht mehr ich habe genug davon vershets du nicht wenn ich gehen komme ich nicht wieder niemehr." Alle sahen tai an. „dann geh nicht." „Mir bleibt keine Wal Karie, ich wünschte ich hätte eine doch es gibt keine ich muss die Vergangehit ändern nicht wegen mir wegen euch nein wegen der Zukunft sie darf so nicht passieren." „Du wirrst dir selber übern weg laufen,. Sagte Kira." „Ja…ich werde genau 4 Stunden bevor Van überläuft auftauchen die Zeit wird reichen was zu ändern." Tai sah die Kette an. Sie fing an zu leuchten. „Mir bleibt keine Wahl…" Plötzlich umhüllte Tai ein silbernes Licht ein bild erschien vor ihm.

NEIN, schrie Sakura." Sie sah Tai an. „nein tai…" Tai doch grinste. „diese Bilder sah ich jede Nacht seit Van im meinem Leben aufgetaucht ist jetzt kann ich mit ihnen was anfangen ich weiß nicht ob ich getötet werde doch ich werde und muss in die Vergangenheit uns zwar jetzt." Tai warf das medailong in die Luft ein Tor öffnete sich. Matt hielt Tai fast an sich. „nein bitte geh nicht." Alex und Lex erscheinen. „Tai…" „Das ist nicht dein ernst." „Van…" Van nickte. „nein Van, sagte Kira plötzlich." Van sah ihn an. „Tai wird kein haar gekrümmt werden. Werdet glücklich ihr beiden. Lebewohl und verzeih was ich euch angetan habe." Van ging rein. Tai sah zu seinen Freunden. „Tai nein…" „Verzeiht mir bitte ich kann nicht anders." „tai.." Tai stricht Matt über die Wange. „Ich werde dein Gesicht nie vergessen Matt. Bitte..lass mich in deinem herzen weiter leben ja." Matt fing an zu weinen. „Ich werde alles dafür tun das dies hier nie geschieht." „nein oni Chan." „Karie…Digiritter Slayers…danke." Tai grinste. Riss sich dann von Matt los und rannte in den Tunnel der sich schloss. „NEIN:" Matt sank auf die Knie. Die Bilder verschwanden. „Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, sagte Kira."


End file.
